El chico del verano
by LoathingThee
Summary: Todos humanos.Cuando Bella vuelve de pasar el verano en Forks, le cuenta a Alice, su mejor amiga, lo que había pasado con un misterioso de apariencia perfecta.Ambas empiezan en otra escuela el año donde les esperan muchas sorpresas y gente que no conocían
1. Chapter 1: Ese verano

**Hola!!! quería que sepan, si es que alguien alguna vez lo lee, que este es mi primer fic. No es muy original la idea que digamos, pero espero poder mejorar.**

* * *

-Bella, POR FAVOR DECIME QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASÓ TAN IMPORTANTE EN EL VERANO –me gritó Alice una vez que estuvimos a solas. Yo la había arrastrado hasta un lugar lejano del club en que nadie nos viera ni escuchara, y eso de esperar digamos que no era su especialidad.

-Dejá de gritarme o no te cuento, -dije al borde de la risa, pero no sin decisión.

En el verano, que ya estaba por terminarse, había ido con mi hermano Emmett a pasar un mes con papá. Él vivía en un pueblo en el medio de la nada donde nada ocurría, en dónde nuestra visita anual era todo un suceso. Odiaba ir. Mi único consuelo era morirme de risa de las estúpidas bromas que constantemente hacía mi hermano.

Ese mes no había tenido nada de particular… excepto que…

-Bueno, como ya sabés, -finalmente complací a Alice contándole la historia, -en Forks no pasa nada nunca, el tema fue que para la noche anterior a nuestra parida, Emmett, que no podía aguantarse más el deseo de socializar, me obligó a ir a una fiesta que daban los alumnos de la escuela a la que iba un amigo suyo de allá.

-¿Entonces? ¿Pasó algo importante en esa fiesta? Cuánto a que sí. Si no, no me lo estarías contando. ¿Es que conociste a un chico? ¿Qué ropa tenías puesta?

Raro. Alice sacando el tema de la ropa.

-Pará. No te adelantes a los hechos, -me reí. –La verdad es que sí. En la fiesta, ni bien Emmett abrió la boca, ya se había formado todo un grupo de gente escuchándolo. Así que yo me quedé sola. Pero entonces-

-¿Qué, qué, qué?- me interrumpió ella.

-_Entonces_ un chico me vio sentada sola y se acercó con intenciones de hablar. Disimuladamente se sentó en la silla a mi lado, y comentó algo sobre la fiesta, y algo sobre que no recordaba haberme visto nunca en los pasillos de la escuela; mientras que yo seguía mirando a Emmett. Me preguntó si yo sabía quién era ese grandote que hacía reír a todos. Cuando volteé mi cabeza con intención de responder la pregunta… no sabés…

-¡Claro que no sé! ¡Terminá de contar!

-Vi al chico más lindo que había visto en mi vida. Tenía el pelo cobrizo despeinado, piel blanca (bueno, vivía en Forks, era de esperarse) nariz recta, mandíbula marcada, cejas expresivas, en fin, los rasgos más perfectos que había visto en mis dieciséis años de existencia. Pero lo más llamativo de todo, eran sus ojos. De un color verde esmeralda, que en ese preciso instante penetraron los míos.

-¡¿Y?!

-¡Preparate para esto! A los dos segundos de mirarnos a los ojos, se me acercó y dejándome hipnotizada e incapaz de reaccionar… ¡me besó!

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo fue el beso?

-Qué se yo, un beso.

La verdad era que estaba mintiendo. Eso no había sido _un beso_. Eso había sido mucho más. Al tocar sus labios los míos, pude sentir las mariposas en el estómago tan usadas por el supuesto amor a primera vista, pude sentir cómo me hervía la sangre bajo la piel que estaba en contacto con sus labios, cómo se me ponía el pelo de punta en la nuca cuando él puso su mano ahí para acercar más mi cara a la suya…

-¿Él estaba en pedo?

-No. ¿Te pensás que le hubiera devuelto el beso si estuviera borracho?

-¿Así que le devolviste el beso? ¡¿Qué pasó después?!

-Adiviná.

-Te dijo su nombre, mail, celular y lo mismo vos.

-No.

-¿Vino su novia?

-No. Peor. Vino Emmett.

-¿Le hizo algo? –su voz sonaba preocupada.

-No. Sólo se limitó a arrastrarme como a una nena chiquita (olvidándose que sólo tenía un año más que yo) y volver con Charlie –dije recordando con frustración ese recuerdo. Pero, al pasar unos segundos de silencio, dije –no importa, total sé muy bien que nunca lo voy a volver a ver. Y si es así, ¿te creés que se va a acordar de mí? Cambiando de tema, ¿ya te compraste el uniforme?

Eso. Cambiar de tema, siempre y cuando sea relacionado a la ropa, siempre funcionaba con Alice.

Mi hermano y yo vivíamos con mamá en una gran ciudad. Íbamos a una escuela pequeña. Ahí yo tenía a mi única y mejor amiga, Alice. El tema era que este fin de año la escuela había cerrado, y nosotros, los alumnos, no teníamos otra opción que cambiarnos. Alice, Emmett y yo éramos los únicos que nos íbamos a cambiar a la secundaria Lowood. Un instituto privado dónde el tema de la "no libertad de vestuario" irritaba a Alice.

Mientras tanto, caminábamos por el club, acercándonos a las multitudes, hablando sobre el comienzo en una nueva escuela. Por lo menos no iba a estar sola, pensé. Ya estaba atardeciendo, la luz del cielo crepuscular desdibujaba los contornos de las cosas. Los árboles parecían negros contra el cielo anaranjado.

-Va a ser rarísimo todo. Que nadie te conozca… _no conocer a nadie, -_remarcó este último hecho. A Alice no le importaba la cuestión de ser conocida sino la de saber todo de todos. Empezar desde cero era una tragedia descomunal para ella.

En ese momento, vino Emmett a decirme que ya era hora de irnos, que mañana iba a ser un día especial.

Nuestro primer día en Lowood.

Emmett nos llevó a Alice y a mí a casa. Ella se quedaba a dormir, sabía que yo necesitaba su apoyo moral para levantar los párpados la mañana siguiente.

-Además, leí en el folleto de la escuela que se puede usar un maquillaje ligero, así que vamos a tener que madrugar para testear diferentes looks para dejar una buena primera impresión, -anticipó ella mi tortura.

Esa noche, soñé algo poco común. La verdad, el hecho de _soñar_ ya era de por sí algo poco común en mi. Yo, que duermo sin sueños, era la decepción de mi mejor amiga, que vivía de sus supuestos "sueños premonitorios" que casi siempre acertaban. A ella le habría encantado saber que desde que había llegado de Forks constantemente tenía sueños que dejaban entrever como yo verdaderamente me sentía.

El sueño de esta noche había sido especial. Dormida y con la mente en blanco, volví a sentir esa sobrenatural sensación, la cual había sentido al besar a ese perfecto desconocido. De repente, imágenes inmóviles empezaron a aparecer en mi mente. La mayoría parecían la imagen de una chica (posiblemente yo), tomada de la mano con un chico al cual no lograba verle la cara. Todas se situaban en un lugar que yo nunca había visitado, como un patio interno, de forma rectangular, cubierto de enredaderas de flores blancas. Había varios chicos y chicas de mi edad en el fondo.

¡¡¡¡¡RIIIIINGG!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡RIIIIINGG!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡RIIIIINGG!!!!!!

El despertador de Alice sonó.

¡¡¡PUUM!!!

Yo lo paré de un manotazo. Miré la hora.

Ya era tiempo de que mi tortura comience (Alice y nueva escuela).

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. No dice mucho, pero esto recién empieza!!!!**

**Me encantaría recibir reviews, todavía no se lo que se siente!!!**

**Chauu!!! Besos!!!**

**Fer**


	2. Chapter 2: Primer día de clases

**Hola!!!!!**

**Estoy feliiiiiz!!!**

**Deben pensar: "esta tarada se pone así por sólo dos míseros reviews"**

**Y yo les digo: Tienen razón**

* * *

-¿Esta base será demasiado pesada para usar a la mañana? –me preguntaba Alice por enésima vez.

-No sé, se supone que sos vos la experta en todo eso.

-¡Bella, no te das cuenta que estoy a punto de volverme loca! ¡No te das cuenta de que estoy tan nerviosa que nada me sale bien! ¡De que me tuve que sacar el delineado cuatro veces porque con mi mano temblorosa de nervios me arruinaba cada vez más! –su dulce voz volviéndose feroz, pero después de la nada me dijo: -¿Vos no estás nerviosa para nada?

-¡Claro! Sólo que no canalizo _mi furia_ en vos. Yo estoy más nerviosa que vos, porque vos, sos segura de vos misma, no tenés ninguna duda en que todos te van a adorar. En cambio, yo-

-¿Vos qué? Ah, cierto, me olvidaba a vos _todos_ te odian.

-No, nadie me odia, ¡pero por el simple hecho de que nadie sabe que existo! Sabés que siempre soy la chica rara a la que nadie entiende.

-Yo te entiendo. Y aparte, esta es tu oportunidad para empezar de nuevo, de conseguir nuevos amigos…

-¿Y de ser alguien que no soy? Yo no soy sociable. Soy cerrada. Soy tímida. Sólo con vos puedo confiar en sentirme cómoda siendo yo misma, -por más que estaba diciendo algo que ella ya sabía, cada vez que decía algo tan cercano a mis sentimientos, me sentía incómoda, me decía a mí misma que eso era solo una estúpida paranoia, que no había nadie escuchando atrás de las paredes, que no había cámaras ocultas en mi propia habitación.

Sin volver a decir mucho sobre temas tan delicados como mi personalidad, bajamos a desayunar hablando de trivialidades a las que se sumó Emmett.

-¡Qué _fashion _que es el uniforme de varones! –suspiró ella al ver a Emmett que siempre se las arreglaba para lucir genial.

El uniforme de varones consistía en pantalones azul marino, camisa blanca y corbata verde inglés y azul, zapatos negros y saco azul marino. El de chicas era de pollera escocesa azul marino y verde, medias 3/4 azules (que en invierno nos dejaban sustituir por cancanes azules), camisa blanca, corbata, sweater azul marino escote en V, y para invierno, campera azul y bufanda azul y verde. Alice se había arreglado de tal forma el uniforme, que parecía sacada de una pasarela. Yo, por mi parte, me dejé las medias abajo, la corbata floja, los primeros dos botones de la camisa desabrochados para no ahogarme, arremangada hasta los codos y la pollera tiro bajo. Todo por pura comodidad.

-Bella, -me dijo Emmett, -¿por qué te llevás un libro a clases? Se supone que es el primer día, el día en que nadie hace nada.

-Por eso mismo. Me llevo _Cumbres Borrascosas_ para leer por si, como nadie va a hacer nada, me aburro.

-¿Pero a ese libro no te lo sabés de memoria ya?

Gruñí mientras me llevaba la cuchara de cereal sin leche a la boca.

-Al parecer, todavía le faltan otras veinte leídas, -concluyó Alice.

-¡Por qué, en vez de criticar mi forma de lectura, no se fijan en la hora que es! ¡No se dan cuenta que si seguimos así vamos a llegar re tarde! –me sobresalté mirando el reloj de la pared de la cocina.

-Tenés razón, se nos hizo un poco tarde, -dijo Emmett. –Súbanse al Jeep.

Alice y yo obedecimos, juntamos nuestras cosas y nos subimos al monstruosamente grande Jeep de él.

Al llegar a la escuela, nos recibió la secretaria, la Sra. Cope. Amablemente, nos enseñó las instalaciones, nos dio los horarios y nos llevó a nuestras aulas.

Alice y yo nos habíamos tratado de anotar todas en las mismas clases. Tuvimos suerte, en la única en que no coincidíamos era Biología. Entramos juntas al salón de Historia. Todavía, poca gente había llegado, sólo la mitad de los bancos estaban ocupados.

Nos sentamos juntas en uno del medio.

-Hola, ¿son nuevas? –saludó el chico que se sentaba adelante.

-Sí, -dijo Alice- hola, yo soy Alice, y ella es Bella.

-Hola, -asentí.

-Yo soy Mike, ¿por qué se cambiaron de colegio?

Mientras Alice le respondía, yo me dediqué a mirar a la gente que ya estaba empezando a llegar. Mike, el chico de adelante, era rubio y de ojos claros. Era en carne viva el estereotipo del "chico popular deportista". Pude ver, que una chica de la fila a mi lado, miraba de reojo cómo él nos hablaba a nosotras. Al parecer, ésta no pudo aguantarse más y se paró para venir con nosotras.

-Hola, yo soy Jessica… hola, Mike.

-Hola yo soy Alice, y ésta es Bella, somos nuevas –dijo con una sonrisa.

Mike, que quería volver a participar activamente en la conversación, se vio desafortunado por la llegada del profesor al aula.

La clase de historia fue increíble. Era mi materia preferida, pero en la escuela anterior era imposible desear tenerla, los profesores eran tan malos, que te daban ganas de tirarte por la ventana sólo para tener algo emocionante que hacer.

Las demás materias fueron similares. Ni bien entrábamos, un grupo de gente venía y nos daba la bienvenida. Por suerte, ese día no me tocaba Biología, así que Alice y yo no nos separamos nunca.

En la cafetería, Mike nos hizo un lugar en su mesa, la cual tenía algunas personas agradables, como una chica muy alta de la que no me acuerdo el nombre.

A la última hora, teníamos Educación Física. Qué horror. Nada que odiara más que los deportes. Siempre, desde tiempos inmemoriales, había sido pésima en cualquier cosa que implicase coordinar mente y cuerpo. Cuando llegamos al gimnasio, guiadas por Mike, pasó algo no muy normal.

Alice se quedó muda.

Hasta ese segundo, Alice venía contándole a Mike sobre nuestra vida anterior. Pero, de golpe, paró sin terminar la oración.

Mi primera reacción fue mirarle la cara. Tenía puestos los ojos fijamente en algo.

Al girar mi cabeza, vi a un chico alto, rubio y flaco pero aún así muy musculoso, caminar hacia donde estábamos parados.

-Hola, Jasper, -dijo Mike, -estas son Bella y Alice, -señalándome primero a mí con la cabeza.

-Hola, soy Jasper Whitlock, ¿cómo están?

Yo, me quedé callada, era Alice la que siempre respondía primero. Al ver que ella no lo hacía, dije, algo tarde: -Bien.

Pero, igualmente, hubiera dado lo mismo que lo haya dicho o no, Jasper se había olvidado de su pregunta formulada. Él también miraba a Alice a los ojos, Mike y yo nos miramos como diciendo "¿nos estamos perdiendo de algo?".

Entró el profesor.

-Pónganse en parejas mixtas, que vamos a hacer un torneo de badminton, -fueron las instrucciones que dio.

-¿Querés estar conmigo? -Mike se apuró en preguntar.

-Bueno, -respondí, ¿qué otra cosa le podía decir?

De la nada, Alice le preguntó a Jasper, que la seguía mirando a los ojos, si quería estar con ella. Él asintió con la cabeza.

El profesor de gimnasia nos puso de rivales. Como era de suponer, casi mato a Mike de un raquetazo, y también, como era de esperar, hice que nuestro equipo perdiera. Lo que no evitó que Mike sonriera y me dijera que no me culpe, que todo era porque él no jugaba lo "suficientemente bien" y que Jasper era el mejor deportista de la escuela.

A la salida, Alice se volvió caminando (vivía a dos cuadras de la escuela), y yo iba a ir con Emmett en el Jeep.

Cuando me acerqué al estacionamiento, lo vi hablar con una chica animadamente. Ella era alta, estructural, rubia, hermosa. Me fijé bien en la cara de Emmett. Reconocí en sus ojos una expresión que nunca antes había visto en ella. La miraba como si ella fuere todo el mundo para él.

Cuando se despidieron, y ella se subió a un descapotable rojo brillante, él se quedó mirando el cielo, dudando cada paso por no alejarse de ella.

¿Qué significaba todo esto que estaba pasando?

¿Era sólo porque era nuestro primer día, y las cosas después se iban a normalizar?

Emmett nunca se enamoraba de nadie, y Alice, aunque era muy enamoradiza, nunca se quedaba tan traumada como para no pronunciar una palabra.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

**Les gustó??? Ya sé, ya sé, todos esperan al chico misterioso.... que difícil adivinar quien es**

**Les prometo que si dejan reviews en el prox cap va a estar**

**Besos!!!**

**Fer**


	3. Chapter 3: Edward Cullen

**Holaaa!!!**

**ACÁ LES TRAIGO A EDWARD!!!!!!**

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron, me agregaron a sus favoritos, alertas, y millones de gracias a las reviews.**

**Juli: Lowood no queda en Forks. No decidí en qué lugar viven con Renée, pero creo que no en Phoenix, porque no me gusta el clima tan seco. (sorry por responderte tan después, jaja)**

* * *

A los dos días de eso, las cosas no parecían ir a normalizarse. Cada vez que Alice veía a Jasper, ambos se quedaban como, si no shockeados, como sosteniendo una intrigante conversación telepática.

Pensé que no iba a seguir así. Pensé que iba todo a fluir, a avanzar.

Pero no. Emmett me demostró lo equivocada que estaba.

Fue ayer, cuando, tras una semana de conversaciones secretas con la chica rubia (que luego descubrí que se llamaba Rosalie Hale), me dijo:

-¿Te importa tomarte un taxi para volverte?

-¿Por? ¿No se supone que me vuelvo con vos? –pregunté sorprendida.

-Lo que pasa es que le prometí a un amigo ayudarlo con matemática.

-¿No se supone que a vos mismo te va re mal en esa materia? ¿No será que vas a salir con esa _Rosalie Hale_? –intuí.

-¿Y eso a vos que te importa?

-Nada, -miento, y me voy.

Eso me puso mal. Mi mundo no era así. Sí, Emmett siempre salía con las chicas más lindas, ¡pero nunca se preocupaba tanto por ellas!

Así que, al día siguiente, todavía ofendida, le comuniqué: -Hoy Mike Newton se ofreció a pasarme a buscar. Voy con él.

Mientras, respondía el mensaje de texto, del siempre atento Mike.

-¿Cómo estás? –me dijo mientras me subía a su 307 negro.

-Bien, ¿vos?

-Muy, -seguimos hablando (bah, mejor dicho el preguntando meticulosamente sobre mi vida, y yo respondiendo con monosílabos).

Cuando me preguntó si había dormido bien, me quedé pensando. Ya hacía como una quincena desde la última vez en la que había dormido plácidamente. Constantemente, el recuerdo de esos extraños sueños me invadía. Seguí sintiendo esa sensación, pero las imágenes se me hacían cada vez más borrosas… ya casi ni me reconocía a mí misma.

En el estacionamiento, me bajé antes de que Mike estacionara, la excusa era que tenía que ir a buscar algo en la oficina, pero la verdad era que él manejaba muy rápido y muy mal, no quería desnucarme cuando el hiciera las maniobras de estacionamiento.

Todo pasó muy rápido.

Vi, que Mike, retrocediendo a máxima mientras discutía con alguien, se dirigía hacia mí.

Vi un grupo de gente, todos mirando y a punto de gritarme que me moviera.

Vi a un chico corriendo velozmente hacia mí.

Él me agarró y me corrió a la vereda. Todo en cuestión de fracciones de segundo.

Todavía en shock, él y yo nos miramos a la cara.

_Oh no._

Era _él_. Él. El chico de Forks. El chico que había perturbado mi descanso, el balance de mi mundo, ¡el status quo de mi vida!

Parecía ser que él también me había reconocido. Parecía ser que él también sentía ese maldito fuego en donde nuestras pieles se rozaron. Por la forma en que me miraba…

Permanecimos inmóviles, hasta que la ruidosa multitud se acercó a mirar.

El chico nuevo que había aparecido de la nada, que nadie lo conocía, acababa de salvar a la chica nueva de una dolorosa muerte bajo un Peugeot negro perteneciente al chico más popular del colegio. Trágico. Seguro que nadie iba a esparcir el rumor. ¿A quién le iba a interesar? (se sobreentiende la ironía).

Él me ayudó a sentarme en el cordón de la vereda, sin comentar nada.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! –sentí gritar a Alice, que se acercaba corriendo, -¿estás bien?

Salí de mi trance.

-Sí, -dije tratando de sonar segura.

-¿Qué hacías? –me siguió inquiriendo, pero, sin darme oportunidad de responder, le preguntó al chico, -Perdón, ¿te conozco?

-No creo, es mi primer día de clases, acabo de llegar de otra ciudad, -dijo con una dulce y aterciopelada voz, todavía agitado por el suceso.

-¿Cómo te llamás?

-Edward Cullen, -respondió.

-Gracias por sacar de ahí a Bella, si ella estuviera en plena conciencia de sus actos, ella misma te lo estaría ya diciendo. Perdonala, está todavía atónita, -explicó Alice, no tenía razón, yo sí estaba consciente, lo que me había puesto así era el hecho de saber quién era mi "salvador". Aún así, asentí con un débil movimiento de cabeza.

Entonces, él, que ahora sabía que se llamaba Edward, se ofreció a llevarme hasta adentro.

-No, gracias, puedo ir sola, -y me paré de repente. Demasiado de repente, todo se volvía negro.

Me apoyé del hombro de Alice y fuimos adentro.

-Bella, ¿segura que estás bien?

-No te preocupes, yo, de salud estoy bien.

-¿Entonces por qué seguís en shock?

-¿Sabés quién es el que evitó que quede bajo las ruedas del auto de Mike?

-¿Edward Cullen?

-Sí, pero, ¿sabés quién es él?

-No… pero decime, Bella, decime.

-Es el chico que estaba en la fiesta en mi último día en Forks.

-¿Él es el que te besó?

Asentí.

Ella se puso a saltar de alegría.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –le dije con mal humor.

-Estoy feliz, ¿acaso no se nota?

-Demasiado, ¿por qué te pone feliz que este chico se aparezca en mi vida justo ahora?

-Bella, ¿no te das cuenta? Yo _ya sabía _que pronto lo ibas a volver a ver. Es el destino. Tenés que ir a hablarle ya mismo. Qué suerte que ya tenés la perfecta excusa: ¡agradecerle!

-No, Alice, no. Cuando lo vea (que espero que no sea pronto), le agradezco. Pero no voy a ir por ahí buscando al chico nuevo.

Emmett se acercó corriendo.

-¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí_, gracias_.

-Ves, si no hubieras estado enojada conmigo todavía, nada de esto habría pasado.

-¡Y si vos no hubieras estado tan concentrado en _esta chica_ te habrías enterado antes!

No lograba entenderlo. Mi mundo se había puesto patas para arriba en menos de unas semanas.

RIIING!! RIING!!!!

Sonó mi celular.

-¿Hola?

-¡¡¡¡Hija, me llamaron de la escuela, ¿estás bien? ¿No querés que te pase a buscar?!!!!

¿Por qué los de la escuela tenían que avisarle a Renée? A Renée nunca convenía traerle ese tipo de noticias. Ella siempre hacía de las cosas más insignificantes, un mundo.

-No, mamá, estoy bien, me quedo acá.

-Está bien, pero, si te sentís mal, o algo, me llamás. Chau.

-Chau, ma.

No, ahora tenía matemática. No estaba de humor como para pensar. Aunque, sabía que la peor tortura que me esperaba no era precisamente numérica. No, lo peor iban a ser todos mis compañeros tratando de verificar el chisme.

Logré sobrevivir. Pasaron un par de clases más así. Sólo quedaba Biología.

Tomé aire y entré al salón. Sin mirar a nadie y tratando de pasar por inadvertida, me dirigí al banco doble que ocupaba yo sola. Sin levantar la vista, tiro mis libros sobre la mesa.

En la mesa, los míos no eran los únicos libros que había. Alguien había dejado algunos de ellos del otro lado de la mesa.

Levanto la vista.

No estaba sentada sola en la mesa.

-Bella.

Dijo él, recién percatándose de mi llegada. Sentí raro mi nombre dicho por él.

-¿Edward?

-¿Si?

-¿Vos?

* * *

**¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Lo que sea que piensen, por favor dejen reviews. Quiero saber lo que piensen. Con una palabra me alcanza. ¿Pliisss?**

**Además, si tienen alguna idea… colaboración, todo viene bien.**

**Chauu!!**

**Fer**

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**P.D. Quieren más Edward?? Reviews o nada (jajjaja) TRÁGICO - MI palabra favorita.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ignorar?

**Hola!!!**

**No tienen la más pálida idea de lo feliz que me hacen sus reviews!!**

**Este capítulo, no creo que guste mucho, es un trabajo sucio, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. Jaja. Es un poco corto, pero tengo como una negación interna a los capítulos largos, no es que no me guste, ¡es que a mí no me salen! Además, no sé, pero me re vicié con las palabras largas y rebuscadas, que se yo, son mis lapsos de bipolaridad. Jaja.**

**Muchísimas gracias a los que me agregaron a sus alertas, favoritos y muy especialmente a los que dedicaron parte de su preciado tiempo en dejarme sus comentarios!!**

**taaniaahCullen: Al fin alguien me entiende!!! Cuando tenga un rato leo tu fic y te dejo una hermosa review, jajaja!**

**peritha12: mirá lo rápido que actualicé!!!**

**VIVI: gracias por elogiar mi forma de escribir, me pone tan emocionada recibir reviews!!**

* * *

-¿Vos? –repetí al no obtener respuesta.

-¿Qué?

-Si sos vos.

-Se supone que me llamo así desde que a mis papás se les antojó ponerme así, -me dijo, haciéndose el indiferente.

No respondí. Estaba más que claro que este chico no tenía nada que ver conmigo, ni quería.

Presté atención en clase.

Sonó el timbre, y caí en la cuenta que ninguno de los dos había siquiera movido un pelo de la postura que cada uno había adoptado antes de la lección. Sin saludar a nadie, me fui del salón. En el pasillo, Edward a paso veloz, me alcanzó.

-¿No te faltó decirme algo? –dijo, irresistiblemente galante, involuntariamente.

-No creo. No te conozco.

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

-No, mi cabeza está muy bien. Mejor que la tuya.

-De nada, -me reprochó al subirse en un brillante Volvo plateado.

Gracias. Eso era lo que me había faltado decir.

En casa, me tuve que encerrar en mi habitación. Cada vez que Renée me veía, se ponía dramática y me decía que me fuera al médico.

Estaba tirada en mi cama, hablando con Alice por teléfono.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –me dijo.

-La tarea de Biología.

-Ah, esa yo no la hago, no voy con vos. ¿Quién es tu compañero/a de laboratorio?

-Hasta hoy, nadie. ¡Hasta que un pelotudo intruso se me impuso en mi banco!

-¿Qué quién?

-Un imbécil que responde por el nombre Edward "persona_más_creída_del_mundo" Cullen.

-¡No lo puedo creer! Te dije que era el destino. Aparte, ¿por qué _presiento_ que no estás bien con él?

-No me lo banco. Se cree que le debo la vida. Y como si fuera poco, pretende que no se acuerda de mí.

-¿Y si fuera verdad? ¿Si no se acordara nada de vos?

No respondí. Él tenía que haber sentido lo mismo que yo. Y eso no se olvidaba fácilmente.

-Chau, Alice, me tengo que ir a comer, -colgué.

¿Quién era Edward Cullen? ¿Qué sabía yo de él?

Era de Forks. Se cambió de colegio y de ciudad. Tenía un Volvo plateado. Era un creído de mierda. Cada vez que me acercaba, sentía que no me podía mover de hipnosis. Sus labios eran… No. Eso sería darle pie para que sea más creído. Si yo iba cualquier día y le decía: "Che, Edward, ¿por casualidad vos me besaste en el verano?". Lo mejor que podía hacer era no darle importancia. Olvidarme de él. Yo no lo conocía de antes.

Sonó la puerta de mi pieza.

-Pasá, -grité.

Entró Emmett.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Me perdonás? –me dice casi rogando. –Sabés que si vos me evitás no tengo a nadie a quién molestar y me aburro.

-Ja. Ja. Te perdono. Pero solo porque yo también estoy aburrida de muerte.

-¿Qué? ¿_Cumbres Borrascosas_ te falló? ¿Ya no encontrás más salvación contra el letal tedio en los libros? –rebuscando frases ridículas.

Puse mis ojos en blanco.

Bajamos al living y nos pusimos a ver la tele.

-¡Hay! Dejá ese canal, están dando mi película favorita, -al ver pasar entre su incansable zapping una escena de _Sense and Sensibility._

-¿Cuántas películas favoritas tenés? ¿O me lo hacés a propósito? Siempre que están dando algo interesante en la tele, vos venís con que están pasando una de tus favoritas.

-¿Qué es lo que están dando, tan interesante?

-El partido, -dijo como si fuera obvio.

RUGBY. Eso tenía que ser más interesante que la adaptación cinematográfica de uno de mis adorados libros. ¿Unos mastodontes corriendo atrás de una pelota que ni siquiera se dignaba a ser proporcionadamente redonda, matándose literalmente ente sí? Paso.

Emmett, fanático del deporte ese, se quedó mirando. Jugaba en el equipo de la escuela, y por ser tan grandote y musculoso, era uno de los pilares **(N/A: Los pilares son los más grandotes de todos los grandotes jugadores de rugby, o sea, lo peor de lo peor, o para otros, lo mejor de lo mejor, jajaja). **

-¡¡¡TRY!!!!

-¿De quién?

-De Australia, van ganándole por bastante a Inglaterra.

Me concentré un poco en el partido, a ver si es que sacaba algo en claro. Camisetas blancas, con detalles rojos; y amarillas con detalles verdes. Rosas rojas contra Wallabies (referencia a los escudos). Ouch, eso debió doler, al un inglés clavarle un amigable botinazo en la cara del australiano.

Suficiente agresión por hoy.

Cenamos y me fui a dormir.

Esa noche, ya no estaban borrosas las imágenes. Veía claramente que la chica era yo y que el chico era, quién más, Edward. La sensación no se apaciguó, sino se le agregó el fuego y la adrenalina del supuesto rescate. Ese patio interno que logré vislumbrar en mis anteriores sueños resultó ser el hermoso patio del colegio. En esa imagen quieta veía que él y yo nos tomábamos de la mano, nos mirábamos a los ojos.

-Bella. ¿Qué pensás hacer ahora, que tenés Biología? –dudó Alice en la escuela.

-Nada, ¿qué más? Si yo, a mi compañero no lo conozco. Si él desea conocerme a mí… eso es otra cosa.

-Por favor, ahora me decís que le vas a dar el gusto de sentirte ofendida por como él te contestó. ¿No entendés que ignorarlo no te va a servir de nada? Lo que tenés que hacer es mostrarte sonriente, como si nada hubiera pasado _verdaderamente_. Por qué, sabé que ignorar a alguien no es sinónimo de indiferencia, la ignorancia premeditada es lo que más demuestra lo mucho que pensás en él.

Alice, cuando me mandaba esos sermones, parecía, no sé, como si fuera un sabio.

-Tenés razón, pero eso sería en tu caso. Te olvidás que ignorar a todos es común en mí.

-Y vos te olvidás en lo mucho que pensás en todos los que ignorás. Jaque mate.

Suspiré vencida.

Esbocé mi mejor sonrisa y entré al salón como nunca antes había hecho, con la cabeza en alto.

* * *

**Les dije. Edward está raro… ¿por qué será? Si tienen alguna idea, porfa déjenmela en una review!!!**

**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Pero todavía esto no empezó, estoy estructurando los escenarios de lo que será mi obra maestra de fanfiction. Jajajajajajaja. **

**Besitos, y sean buenos, reviews!!**

**Fer**


	5. Chapter 5: Quién gana?

**Hola!!!!**

**Estoy actualizando muy seguido últimamente… ¿saben por qué?**

**Es porque me enfermé y me quedé literalmente muda, no difónica, afónica. Y todo ese tiempo que pierdo hablando al pedo me lo pasé escribiendo durante el fin de semana. Lo peor de todo, es que ahora, cada vez que quiero decir algo, nadie me da bola, todos se hacen que no escuchan mis aplausos, silbidos, pisotones y demás que hago para que alguien se digne a leer lo que escribo en un pedazo de papel!!! Nadie quiere descifrar mi horrorosa caligrafía. Encima se ríen!!! Me descargo acá, porque no necesito hablar.**

**Gracias por los reviews a:**

**Gaby-Dani Cullen: me encantó tu idea, la voy a usar, pero de una forma especial… no te digo, te arruinaría como sigue la historia.**

**taaniaahCullen: te hice caso!! Abajo, casi en el final, te dejé una sorpresa… ¿qué será?**

* * *

-Hola, -lo saludé sonriente.

Saludó asintiendo con la cabeza, sin mirarme.

En lo posible, debía evitar mirar su cara, pero, la necesidad desesperada de saber cuál era su reacción pudo más.

Tenía los brillantes ojos verdes fuertemente cerrados, como si contra su voluntad estaba evitando ver algo. Sabía que mirarlo no era lo correcto. Su cara, aún con los ojos cerrados, me desconcentraba de lo que sea que iba a hacer.

Para no quedarme ahí parada como una tarada, busqué en mi bolsillo algo que pudiera tirar a la basura. Encontré la tapita de la gaseosa que había tomado en el almuerzo, que al no tener nada mejor que hacer, la había pintado de violeta con un marcador indeleble. Caminé al fondo del salón hasta en cesto. Sobreactuando mi papel, saludé a todos los que me crucé, para que este chico no crea que sólo a él lo saludaba.

La tiré en el tacho vacio.

Tardé en darme vuelta, tenía el profundo sentimiento de que alguien me miraba, pero yo no tenía por qué encontrarlo mirándome, faltando su supuesta ignorancia.

Volví a mi lugar, no sin antes hablar con un chico que quería desesperadamente ser mi amigo, cosa que nunca logré entender, que se llamaba Eric.

-Eu, el chico nuevo te está mirando, supongo que extrañará a su compañera de laboratorio, -me dijo, a medias riendo, a medias con odio.

-Ya debe estar por venir el profesor Banner, mejor me siento.

Esa clase, teníamos que identificar las distintas fases de la mitosis, más fácil…

Edward dejó que yo empezara con un simple gesto.

Miré por un segundo, sin necesitar más tiempo que eso. –Anafase.

Con extrema delicadeza, pero sin dejar de parecer maleducado, me sacó el microscopio y comprobó que mi fugaz respuesta era la correcta. De malas, la escribió en la hoja.

Puso otra diapositiva. En menos tiempo del que había tardado yo, dijo: -Profase.

Sacándole torpemente el microscopio, miré.

-No es profase, es metafase, -lo corregí, muy segura de mi misma.

La indignación pudo con su silencio. –No, es Profase, yo no me equivoco.

-¿A ver? ¿Enserio no te equivocás nunca? Vas a ver que siempre hay una primera vez, -dije, casi gritando.

-¿Qué es ese ruido? -dijo el Profesor Banner, -Isabella, Edward, ¿qué pasa?

-Nada, que _Bella_ –hizo hincapié en mi sobrenombre, corrigiéndolo, -no acepta que no tiene razón.

-No es así. Yo estoy segura que la segunda diapositiva es metafase.

-No, es profase, -insistió él.

-Esperen un segundo que me fijo yo, -dijo el profesor, tratando de mediar entre nosotros dos.

Esperamos ansiosos. Mirando con impaciencia lo mucho que tardaba el profesor.

-Mhh, es difícil de decir, pero en mi opinión está más cerca de la metafase.

¡¡Gané!!

-Ah… sí, -dije clavando mis ojos en Edward.

Él los evitó mirando al profesor.

-¿Seguro que no es profase? La diapositiva no es muy clara, no se distingue bien…

-Pero eso no lo habías dicho antes, habrías puesto las manos al fuego antes porque era profase, -dije disfrutando mi victoria.

Entre toda la discusión, la clase ya estaba por terminar. Nos quedamos los dos callados, yo con una sonrisa increíble y él con el rostro hundido en sus manos, no soportando una derrota.

Eric se acercó a hablarme.

-¿Qué pasaba que vino Banner hasta acá?

-Nada, -dije entre risas, -es que estábamos discutiendo por cuál fase de mitosis era una diapositiva.

-¿Y quién ganó?

Amplié mi sonrisa, inclinando mi cabeza hacia donde Edward desahogaba sus penas en silencio e inmóvil.

-¿Vos?

-Sí, ¿quién más? ¿Te parecería bien que este idiota fuera más inteligente que yo?

Edward no reaccionó ante mi insulto, pero yo supe que en su interior se moría.

-Bella, cambiando de tema, ¿querés ir al cine conmigo este sábado?

-Eric… -no sabía que responder, tenía que inventarme algo rápido, -quedé que iba a acompañar este sábado a Alice a comprar ropa…

-¿A cuál shopping van a ir?

-Al ***, -respondí instintivamente con el shopping preferido de Alice, el con más pisos, más locales, más sufrimientos; pero ni bien lo hice, me arrepentí, ¿y si nos seguía? –Va a ser horrible, no tenés idea, comprar con Alice es lo peor que te puede pasar en el mundo.

Me miró horrorizado. Misión cumplida.

Necesitaba decirle a Alice que teníamos que ir al shopping el sábado, porque si Eric preguntaba, yo estaba al horno. La busqué por todo el colegio, no la encontré ni en el gimnasio, ni en ningún salón, ni en el patio; era recreo, ¿en qué otro lugar podía estar?

-Bella, Bella, Bella, ¿qué hacés corriendo por todo el colegio? –me dijo Mike cuando me choqué con él.

-Buscando a Alice, ¿la viste?

-No, pero si querés te ayudo a buscarla. ¿En qué lugares ya la buscaste?

Enumeré casi todas las partes del edificio.

-¿En la biblioteca? –hizo una mueca de repulsión.

-¿Hay una biblioteca?

-Sí, sólo que entré una vez en mi vida ahí, nunca nadie la nombra, en más, poca gente la conoce.

Trágico, una biblioteca olvidada.

Se me fueron las ganas de buscar a Alice, ahora quería, necesitaba, conocer esa biblioteca misteriosa.

-¿Qué tan probable es que Alice esté en esa parte de la escuela?

-Con Alice, uno nunca sabe qué esperar.

-¿Querés que te acompañe?

-Bueno, -respondí, no me quedaba otra, no pensaba ir dando vueltas por el colegio buscando una supuesta biblioteca de la cual nadie aparentaba saber nada.

Bajamos las escaleras que llevaban al subsuelo, ahí, había unas canchas de squash y de otros deportes de interiores, había un pasillo. En el final de éste, había una puerta de la que nunca antes me había percatado. La atravesamos.

Una sala de forma rectangular, larga, pero no muy ancha. Entre las hileras de estanterías ubicadas a lo largo de la estancia, había un pasillo con mesas pequeñas con lámparas. En el centro, estaba el escritorio de la bibliotecaria, una mujer a la que había visto varias veces, pero nunca dado cuenta de qué era su rol en la escuela.

Las mesas estaban en gran parte vacías, algunas con personas solitarias que pasaban sus días entre libros en vez de entre personas. Personas solitarias como yo. Personas a las que gente como Mike desprecia. Cuando se evapore el furor de ser nueva, yo iba a estar, tal vez, entre ellos, leyendo polvorientos libros no tocados en décadas. Con Alice atrás gritándome que comprarse un jean nuevo.

¡Alice! Cierto. Era a ella a quién yo estaba buscando. Miré por todas las mesas, no la encontré, pero en la más alejada de ellas, se sentaba una persona a la que yo no quería ver… no mejor dicho, una persona a la que yo no debía querer ver.

Edward Cullen leyendo solo.

-Alice no está acá, ¿dónde puede estar?

-No sé, sigamos buscando.

Antes de irnos, logré ver, a duras penas, que Edward jugueteaba con algo. Con algo como una tapita de gaseosa. Como una tapita de gaseosa pintada de violeta.

Edward POV **(n/a: increíble, ¿no?)**

_Bella Swan_. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan molesto que aún estando ausente seguía molestando?

Pará un segundo, me dije a mí mismo. Ella no te hizo nada a vos. Vos la ignorás pero ella ni se dio cuenta de eso. Le importás poco y nada. Vos, en cambio, como un loco te guardás una tapita de gaseosa que ella desechó. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Vos fuiste el tarado que la besó delante de su propia novia. Vos sos el tarado que se puso de novio con una chica como Tanya Denali. Una hueca que sólo le importabas por tu apariencia. Una hueca que cortó con vos haciendo un escándalo en esa fiesta.

Gracias a papá y a mamá que dijeron que nos teníamos que mudar de Forks. Pero porqué tenía que yo caer a donde Bella iba al colegio. ¿Porqué mi primer instinto de salvarla del auto delató mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, una desconocida?

¿Sentimientos hacia ella? Ella no me registra. Ella no me conoce ni yo a ella. Punto. Era una tonta que se creía que sabía todo, sólo por haber adivinado bien una fase de la mitosis.

* * *

**¿Y??? ¿Les gustó? Jajaja, el perfecto de Edward se equivocó, las mujeres somos más inteligentes!!!**

**Edward's point of view!!!! ****Ya sé ya sé. No tengo mucha experiencia en esto de meterme en la cabeza de un varón… es que todavía, en mi vida, nunca fui varón, es decir, siempre, desde que tengo memoria, fui mujer…. Jajaja. Supongo que si tienen algo que corregirme, háganmelo saber!! Un pov bastante malo… pero esperen porque todavía en su punto de vista no está todo dicho.**

**En el prox cap supongo que me voy a tomar un rato para A/J, que desde el cap 1 o 2 que ni los nombro.**

**Si tienen más ideas, dudas, comentarios, insultos, reclamos, más insultos o lo que sea, le pido que dejen reviews!! ¿No saben lo deprimente tener solo 8 reviews? (nota: les estoy eternamente agradecida a las que apretaron un par de botones sólo para complacerme!!)**

**Besos,**

**Fernanda.**


	6. Chapter 6: Enfermería

**Hola!!!**

**Estoy feliz!!! Ya tengo bastantes reviewers!!! Lo que no quita que no quiera más… soy ambiciosa, jajajja.**

**Ooooo, ya voy por el sexto capítulo…. Que increíble!!!**

**Acá vengo con más A/J!!! ****Y, of course, más Edward POV!!!!**

**Gracias a dani, taaniaahCullen, TwilightObsesion, Inmans, Juli Lupo, Joa19!!!!**

* * *

Bella POV:

Seguí buscando por todo el colegio, y no pude encontrar a Alice. Mike, siempre dispuesto a ayudarme, me acompañó. Del subsuelo a la terraza, nadie parecía haber visto a Alice, ¿se la había tragado la tierra?

Me empecé a preocupar. Alice no era de esas personas que desaparecían así como así. Encima, cuando la llamaba al celular, no respondía. Y ella nunca se separaba de su celular.

Asustada de que le haya pasado algo malo fui sola a le enfermería. Sola, porque Mike se había empezado a poner pesado, no paraba de hacer conjeturas idiotas de dónde podría estar.

-¡Alice! –exclamo al verla parada en la mini sala de esperas.

Con cara de preocupada, se lleva el dedo a los labios, haciendo que yo bajara el tono de voz.

-¿Qué pasó? –susurré.

-Jasper…

-¿Qué le pasó a Jasper?

-Se… dobló el tobillo…

-¿Está bien?

-No sé, no me dejan entrar, igualmente, ya llamaron al médico.

-Bueno, Alice, tranquilizate, está bien, seguro que no es nada de gravedad. Pero decime, ¿cómo le pasó eso?

Se estremeció antes de responder. –Estaba bajando las escaleras, y yo me resbalé, y él, al intentar de que yo no me golpee se cayó.

-¿Y qué hacían juntos?

-Habíamos estado hablando durante las últimas clases que tuvimos juntos…

-¡Alice Brandon! ¡Tenés que contarme todo lo relativo a Jasper Whitlock! Desde hace como tres días que no me contás nada de él.

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente. Desde el primer momento en que ellos dos se habían visto, sabían que eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Por lo poco que sabía, entre ellos nada pasaba, ninguno de los dos reconocía lo que sentían. Pero eso sí, cada vez que se veían, las palabras no necesitaban ser pronunciadas, éstas flotaban en el aire que los rodeaba, fluían de sus miradas…

-¡Hay, Bella! No sabés… si no fuera por lo preocupada que estoy, ¡¡creo que sería la persona más feliz del mundo!!

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Él te dijo algo?

-Me invitó a ir al cine este sábado…

En eso, nos interrumpió la llegada de alguien que tocó la puerta. Al abrirse ésta, Alice y yo nos quedamos boquiabiertas.

Esa persona que entraba, debía ser el médico al que habían llamado. Sólo que, en general, los médicos no parecían superestrellas de Hollywood. Rubio, de ojos dorados, verlo era como mirar al sol. Sólo había visto una persona más perfecta en toda mi vida…

-Hola, -dice al ver que nosotras no estábamos lo suficientemente conscientes como para decir nada, -Soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, ¿saben dónde está el chico que se torció el tobillo?

Alice señaló con el dedo hacia dónde tenía que ir. Él asintió y se fue.

-Bella, este Dr. Cullen, ¿no tendrá nada que ver con este chico Edward?

Yo no le contesté, seguía en shock.

-¿Bella? Bueno, si no vas a contestar, limitate a escuchar. No podés negar que es parecido a Edward, y que tu reacción fue la misma que te da cuando ves a Edward… tal vez es genético…

-Ja, ja, -dije de mal humor. –Sí, Alice, el Sr. Dr. Carlisle es el padre. Y lo puedo asegurar, porque recién ahora me doy cuenta de que a él ya lo había visto antes. En algunas de mis repetidas visitas al médico en Forks… Pero, volviendo al tema principal, vos me tenés que seguir contando de Jasper… y eso del cine…

-¡Sí! El sábado a la noche vamos al cine del Shopping ***. Vamos a ver esa película… esa romántica… ¿cómo se llama?

Ella estaba tan feliz, daba saltitos de alegría.

-Ni idea. Pero, escuchá Alice, ese día, tenés que acompañarme al shopping a mí.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora te vinieron ganas de comprarte ropa? –me dijo entusiasmada.

-No, sólo es que como Eric me invitó al cine, yo tuve que inventarme un plan… y no se me ocurrió otra cosa. Entonces, vamos juntas a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, vos le decís a él que valla tipo nueve y cuando él esté por llegar me voy yo.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Ni a propósito habría planeado un día mejor! ¡Dormir hasta tarde, hacer lo que más me gusta, comprar, con mi mejor amiga, e ir al cine con el chico que me gusta después a ver una película que seguro me va a encantar! Todo sería genial si vos también fueses al cine… ¿pero con quién?

Ouch. Ahora estaba en problemas realmente serios. La cabeza de Alice iba a empezar a maquinar soluciones para que yo no me vaya sola.

-Alice, si hubiera querido ir al cine, habría aceptado a Eric.

-Pero tal vez no lo aceptaste porque no era con él con quien querías ir… -hizo una mueca enigmática.

Nos fuimos antes de que saliera, porque a Alice le daba vergüenza que la vea él ahí, por miedo a que la tome como una desesperada.

El día terminó excelente. Lo de Jasper no era grave, sólo tenía que usar una venda y no hacer deporte sólo por una semana, lo cual no iba a interferir con sus entrenamientos ni con sus planes… Alice seguía sobreexcitada por todo, mas no me decía nada de sus maquiavélicos planes.

Edward POV:

Cuando estaba por irme, mientras me subía a mi Volvo, vi curiosamente el Mercedes de mi papá estacionado cerca de la oficina. ¿Qué hacía Carlisle acá?

Me adentré en la oficina. Vacía. Sentí que había gente dentro de la enfermería, y la puerta de la mini sala de esperas estaba semi abierta. Me asomé, tocando la puerta al mismo tiempo.

Mi papá estaba con la enfermera ayudando a caminar a Jasper, que tenía un pie vendado.

-Edward, vení, -me dijo mi papá. –Vení a ayudar.

Reemplacé a la enfermera, me parecía poco caballeroso dejar que ella hiciera parte del trabajo sucio, así que entre Carlisle y yo ayudamos a Jasper.

-Jasper, ¿qué te pasó? –le pregunté una vez a solas. Desde que había llegado, él y yo nos habíamos hecho amigos bastante cercanos.

-Nada, sólo me caí… -lo dijo con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, como si lo enorgulleciera el haberse caído.

-¿Y por qué eso te pone tan feliz?

-Porque en ese momento, ¡Alice acababa de decir que sí quería ir al cine conmigo!

-¿_Alice Brandon_? ¿La de la que hablás todo el tiempo?

-Sí, _Alice Brandon_, la mejor amiga de _Bella Swan_, la de la que _vos_ hablás todo el tiempo.

Puse una cara de "¿de qué estás hablando?".

-_Porque Bella Swan es insoportable, siempre logra molestarme, siempre se cae, se cree que es más inteligente que yo, es una creída, hace como que yo no existo, hace como si no me conociera de antes, _-dijo él imitando mi tono de voz.

Yo no hablaba tanto de ella, creo.

* * *

**¿Y? Díganme que les gustó, o que no, pero no se queden calladas, digan algo, aprieten un par de botoncitos, de teclas, aunque sea sólo digan "leí tu fic". ¿Verdad que no es mucho? Les digo, es más fácil de lo que parece… así que háganlo, dejen reviews, jajajjaja. Supongo que si dejan reviews tal vez no las mate… jajajajjaj**

**Mucha suerte, **

**Fer**


	7. Chapter 7: CineShopping

**Hola a todos!!!!**

**Hoy estoy especialmente feliz… fin de semana largo!!! Jojo. gracias revolución de mayo!!! Me salvás la vida!!!**

**Infinitas gracias a mis reviewers:**

**Luli gv: supe que te ibas a fijar en lo de la palabra trágico. Sabés que es mi palabra de la suerte. Al fin te dignás a leer lo que yo escribo, que si mal no recuerdo es la primera vez en la historia de la humanidad que no tenés que lidiar con mi hermosa caligrafía.**

**Sandy 31.: ¿viste que no era tan difícil copiar y pegar el "leí tu fic"?**

**Marijo: ¡gracias por dejarme tu larga review! Por dedicar parte de tu tiempo!!! Te mando un abrazo cibernético totalmente libre de virus y bacterias!**

**gladys: bella imaginación... todo el mudo la llama locura crónica**

**Priscila Cullen 1410: jajaj me hiciste caso!!!**

**Joa19: sos mi fiel reviewer!!! me segís desde casi el principio!!**

* * *

Bella POV:

Salimos del taxi que nos llevó al shopping. Estiré mis piernas, era un largo viaje desde mi casa hasta allá, y ni bien Alice se arregló la ropa por estar tanto tiempo sentada, entramos al infierno.

-¿Por dónde empezamos? –le pregunté.

-Por la comida, no se puede tomar decisiones importantes con el estómago vacío.

¡Sí! Presentía que eso iba a ser lo único memorable del día…

Una vez en el patio de comidas, nos compramos una pizza mediana para compartir y gaseosas. A pedido mío, no nos sentamos en la escandalosa parte del medio en que ella quería sentarse, sino en una más tranquila parte de mesas con sillones.

En la comida, Alice trazaba un plano mental del shopping y sus locales, decidiendo cuáles convenían ser visitados antes o después. Yo, me concentraba en saborear la pizza de mozzarella y aceitunas, y de esperar que las agujas del reloj sean piadosas conmigo y me hicieran el favor de girar más rápido de lo habitual.

Cuando se acabó la pizza, Alice se paró de un salto, -Apurate, Bella.

-¿Qué, no hay postre? –dije en broma.

-Después nos compramos un helado, pero hay que optimizar el tiempo, para recorrer el máximo posible.

-Pero, Alice, recién son las dos de la tarde.

-Por eso mismo, ¡ya casi van a ser las nueve!

Quién iba a entender a Alice.

Me encerró en el primer local en un vestidor, con toneladas de ropa, apenas menor que la de ella propia. No podía negar que si no fuera por el hecho de que todo esto se trataba de comprar ropa, medirse incansablemente conjuntos que nunca usaría y discutir sobre ello con Alice habría sido muy divertido.

-Alice, decime por favor ¿cuándo en mi vida podría usar esto?

Señalando el larguísimo vestido azul marino, con los breteles finitos plateados que me había forzado a probar.

-Imaginate si mañana saltara que te encontrás con Johnny Depp y te invitara a ir a la ceremonia de los Oscars, ¡ya tendrías qué ponerte!

-Jaja, -era lo único que tenía para decir antes de encerrarme de vuelta y volver a mi ropa normal.

-¡Chau Alice! ¡Mucha suerte!, -le grité, Jasper le había mandado un mensaje de texto diciendo que ya estaba en el estacionamiento.

Caminando hacia la puerta, con el celular en mano para llamar a un taxi, veo que todavía no era muy tarde, y decido pasar a mirar (y tal vez comprar) un libro que hacía tiempo buscaba.

Entro en la librería, y busco por mis propios medios, en la sección de clásicos a _La Abadía de Northanger _de Jane Austen. No porque nadie quisiera ayudarme, el tema era que justo _yo_ no quería hablar de más con gente que no conocía. Una vez con el ejemplar en mano, me senté en un sillón cerca de la ventana a hojearlo.

Miro por la ventana y veo que se había puesto a diluviar de un segundo para el otro. Suspiré. Esta noche iba a ser difícil conseguir un taxi libre.

Antes de situar mi vista en las hojas del libro, impulsivamente deseé mirar a mi alrededor. Oh no, no por favor que no sea él, por favor que mis ojos me estuvieran traicionando, esto no me podía estar pasando. Bueno, en realidad, sólo me podían pasar estas cosas a mí, sólo yo tenía el suficiente nivel de mala suerte para sufrirlo.

Edward Cullen sentado a un par de sillones de distancia, concentradísimo en un libro.

¿Qué tenía que hacer? Por mi mente pasaban varias opciones…

Opción uno: escapar. Ser una cobarde. Reconocer que s_u presencia_ sí me afectaba. No me convenía para mi salud mental.

Opción dos: ignorar. Copiar su táctica. Combatir el fuego con fuego. No iba a llegar a nada. O bien él se hartaba de este juego de ignorancias y me decía algo, lo que iba a volverse muy frustrante; o bien me seguía el juego y cada uno se volvía a casa sin haber cruzado una mísera palabra, lo que iba a ser mucho más frustrante.

Opción tres: enfrentar. Seguir siendo yo aún cuando él no se lo mereciera. Saludarlo como diciendo "yo no soy como vos, yo sí soy educada, yo sí saludo a la gente". ¿Qué era lo peor que me podía pasar? ¿Qué me siguiera ignorando? ¿Qué me dijera hola? ¿Qué se fuera? Ninguna de las reacciones posibles de él me iba a perjudicar en lo más mínimo.

Me aventuré a hablar.

Edward POV:

No entendía qué me había hecho hacer esto. Quedarme esperando como una niñera en una librería mientras mi amigo salía con una chica. Jasper me había dicho que quería que yo estuviera cerca, por las dudas. No entendía cuáles eran esas "dudas", ¿qué podía salir mal? El tobillo, él me había dicho. Qué tobillo ni qué tobillo, él estaba casi perfecto, es más, se había empeñado en manejar él su auto. Estaba un noventa y nueve por ciento seguro de que ésa no era la razón por la cual yo estaba sentado en este sillón.

Sentí un ruido, venía de la ventana, se había largado a llover. Si bien a esto en Forks no se le consideraba como una tempestad, si era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer imposible estar más de medio segundo en la intemperie. Antes de volver mi vista al _Entierro Prematuro_, de Edgar Allan Poe, me crucé con algo que mantuvo mi mirada en alto.

Bella Swan estaba buscando un libro en la estantería de los clásicos. Cuando ella encontró el libro que aparentemente buscaba, se dispuso a sentarse en uno de los sillones del sector en que yo estaba, sin percatarse de mi presencia. Yo, mientras tanto, fijé mi vista al macabro Poe.

Afuera, llovía cada vez más fuerte, piedras de granizo comenzaron a caer del cielo, golpeando todo a su paso, el temporal parecía no tener intenciones de apaciguarse. Agradecí que mi Volvo estuviera bajo resguardo en el estacionamiento cubierto del shopping.

De reojo, logré ver que Bella me había visto, sin dejar de parecer natural, levanté apenas mi vista.

-Hola, -me dijo extrañamente decidida.

-Hola, -dije, bajando en seguida la vista a mi libro, dejando que pasaran unos minutos del más rígido silencio posible, yo mirando fijamente las páginas, pero sin la capacidad de leer.

-¿Edward? –murmuró ella de repente, su voz sonando… desafiante.

-¿Sí?

-¿No se supone que cuando uno lee de tanto en tanto cambiar de página es necesario? –con sus pupilas señaló al libro que sostenían mis manos, que desde hacía por lo menos siete minutos que seguía en la misma página.

No respondí. Pero cerré el libro para darle el gusto y me puse a mirar el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Entonces, ella tomó su celular y llamó a alguien.

-¿Hola? ¿Sí? ¿No puede ser un taxi para lo antes posible en el Shopping ***? … ¿No? ¿Cómo que está agotado el servicio de taxis hasta las doce de la noche? ... Ah, bueno, igualmente, gracias.

Lanzó un bufido mientras miraba por la ventana.

-¿Bella? ¿Vos no tenés cómo volver a tu casa?

-No, ¿por? –me miró sorprendida.

-Nada, si querés te puedo alcanzar al centro, -traté de decirlo de la forma más casual posible.

Ella abrió la boca para darme su respuesta.

* * *

**¿YYYY? Se suponía que este capítulo lo iba a intentar de hacer un poco más largo, es decir seguirlo un poco más, pero como sé que durante mi fin de semana largo no voy a poder subir nada, subí este cap, dejando el resto (con la parte más importante) para el lunes 25 a la tarde o martes a más tardar. No me odien por dejar suspenso… bah, digamos que no hay que tener demasiada imaginación para adivinar la respuesta de Bella. Trágico (jojo)**

**Les recuerdo lo fácil que es dejar reviews y que además es **_**gratis. **_

**Mucha suerte, **

**Fernanda**


	8. Chapter 8: Desde el Volvo

**Hola!!!!**

**No tienen la más pálida idea de cómo yo saltaba en una pata mientras leía todas las reviews que me dejaron!!!! Les agradezco muchisisisisísimo a todas, aún a aquéllas que estudian en Economía y gestión… ejem… by humanidades y cs sociales!!!**

**Menciones:**

**JULIB****: ¿Algún día te vas a dejar de cambiar tu nombre? Estuve como media hora pensando cuantas JULIBs conocía (joda). Nono no sos mi fiel lectora, sólo dejaste tres reviews… jajjaja. Suerte con tus trágicos sueños! Porque lo único que importa es LA COMIDA!! P.D. veremos si estas n/a te conforman. P.P.D.: mi letra es un MESS y a mucha honra!**

**taaniaahCullen****: cuando leí tu review ya había escrito el capítulo, tu idea es buenísima, pero no la pude poner, voy a ver si después en otra parte la puedo usar. En cuanto pueda te dejo otra review!!**

**Joa19****: que puedo decir, Edward siempre estuvo un poco loco… sólo él puede ser tan bipolar.**

**miadharu28****: gracias por tu review! Espero que te guste la continuación,**

**Sandy31****: eu, no es tanto el suspenso… jajaj en este no hay casi suspenso**

**daniia****: gracias! No te preocupes, no paro nunca de escribir, para pesar de todos! Jajja**

**lupita cullen!****: me encantan tus reviews! Sonás exactamente como una amiga mía en la forma de hablar!**

**Carol-Cullen****: jejje, no, no te preocupes que acá vengo con la respuesta de bella.**

**chemical11****: bueno, esperar dos días no es tanto… yo en una tuve que esperar dos meses para leer como seguía!**

**Priscila Cullen 1410****: te hago caso y continúo el fic!!!!**

**Este capítulo, decidí que voy a poner una super cita de ahora en más!!! No dudo que van a ser malísimas… y además todas de los mismos libros… los clásicos!!! Jojojooj, se van a hartar de Jane Austen!!! Muajajaja**

**Acá va la primera:**

_**The old believe everything: the middle-aged suspect everything; the young know everything. **_

_**(Los viejos creen todo: los de mediana edad sospechan todo; los jóvenes saben todo)**_

**Oscar Wilde, PHRASES AND PHILOSOPHIES FOR THE USE OF THE YOUNG. **

**Ya sé ya sé… no tiene nada que ver con lo que sigue… pero es que esta frase me gusta mucho!!!**

* * *

Bella POV:

Miré por la ventana, después de colgar el celular. Perfecto, el clima seguía igual de lindo. Se me iba a hacer imposible volver a casa, nadie me podía pasar a buscar. Solté un bufido. Trágico, me iba a morir ahogada por la lluvia. **(N/A: Trágico… la mejor palabra del universo).**

-¿Bella? –sentí que me llamaban. -¿Vos no tenés cómo volver a tu casa?

-No, ¿por? –lo miré como diciendo "¿a qué viene tu pregunta?".

-Nada, si querés te puedo alcanzar al centro, -repuso él, sonando por demás casual.

¿Aún siendo indiferente se podía ser caballeroso? Me pregunté.

¿Qué responderle? Esa probablemente sería mi única opción de seguir con vida, o por lo menos si agua en los pulmones **(N/A: morirse ahogada por la lluvia… casi peor que te cuelguen de un ventilador prendido desde la corbata)**.

-Gracias, -dije con expresión sincera.

-¿Vamos? Tengo el auto en el estacionamiento cubierto, -dijo fríamente, pero con algún dejo de animosidad.

-¿Me podés esperar a que pague este libro? –lo miré suplicante.

-Ok. ¿Qué libro es? – ¿qué le interesaba a él cuáles eran mis gustos literarios?

-_La Abadía de Northanger_, Jane Austen.

Me fui a la caja, pero vi que él me seguía. Lo lógico era qué él esperase afuera, ¿no?

Lo miré interrogante.

Él levantó el libro que sostenía en la mano, -Se supone que todos tienen que pagar, ¿no?

Se río.

-¿Cuál es? –pregunté, sorprendida de lo fácil que se había vuelto hablar con él de libros.

-Cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe **(N/A: Poe es lo más, por favor, leer el entierro prematuro, es muuy trágico)**.

-UUU, que miedo… -dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Leíste alguno?

Asentí.

Pagamos a la cajera.

Caminamos hasta el subsuelo, donde encontramos fácilmente el Volvo plateado.

Automáticamente, ante el cambio de temperatura (en el estacionamiento no había calefacción), temblé apenas de frío.

Edward POV:

Ella tembló, no estaba acostumbrada a las temperaturas bajas.

No podía verla tener frío, me hacía sentir culpable tener una campera mientras que ella estaba en remera de mangas cortas. Me hacía sentir poco caballero.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, me saqué mi campera y se la tendí.

Ella, en silencio, levantó la vista y vio que yo me quedaba en camisa. Me miró dudando. Yo asentí, y al ella abrir la boca para protestar, dije:

-Bella, ¿te olvidás que en un día como hoy la gente de donde yo vengo, Forks, está en remera y shorts?

Sonreí.

-Está bien, -replicó sonrojada, poniéndosela, conteniendo la risa, tratando de mantener su independencia y fortaleza.

Le abrí la puerta del copiloto para dar lugar a que entre. Le llamó la atención que lo hiciera.

Antes de entrar, casi se cae por tropezar con su propio pie.

Justo a tiempo, la agarré del hombro, evitando que se dé de cara al piso.

-Gracias, -murmuró, sin levantar la vista.

La solté lo más rápido posible, por más que mi mano parecía no querer obedecer.

Ella entró y yo rodeé todo el auto para entrar al asiento del piloto. Una vez que me subí y encendí el motor, bajé el volumen de la música y subí la calefacción, para que ella no tuviera frío.

Lo notó y me miró agradecida.

Bella POV:

¡Edward se había sacado la campera para que yo no tuviera frío!

Quise protestar, pero no me dejó. Me la puse supuestamente a regañadientes. Inhalé el delicioso perfume que emanaba. Me desconcentré al hacerlo, y me tropecé. Tomándome del hombro, me salvó de que me quedara sin nariz por aplastamiento contra el pavimento.

-Gracias, -dije tímidamente, en voz baja, para que no notara mi vergüenza.

Me quedé pesando, era la primera vez que nombraba Forks frente a mí, antes no reconocía que yo lo conocía de antes…

Sentí que una brisa cálida rozaba mis mejillas, él había prendido la calefacción, a pesar de que él no tenía frío. ¿Era para que yo me sintiera cómoda?

Dejé la bolsa de la librería en el inmaculado suelo del Volvo, era demasiado largo el viaje como para andar sosteniéndola con la mano que ya de por sí estaba entumecida de frío.

Empezó a maniobrar para salir. Manejaba muy bien, bah, por lo menos a mí me parecía…

-¿Qué hacías en el shopping sola? –me preguntó él de la nada.

-Estaba con Alice, -respondí titubeante, no quería hablar de más, ¿a qué chico le iba a interesar lo que yo tenía para decir?

-¿Y qué? ¿Ella se fue?

-No, se quedó en el cine con un amigo.

-¿Y porqué vos no te quedaste con ella?

Lo miré como para que entienda la respuesta obvia.

-¿Tres son multitud?

Asentí en silencio.

-Y vos, ¿qué hacías solo en el shopping? –ataque como la mejor defensa.

-Acompañé a un amigo que después iba a salir con una chica, y de pasó, paré en la librería… bajo persuasión de él.

Eso de la persuasión, me hizo acordar las últimas palabras que me había dicho Alice antes de irme: -Eu, no te compraste nada de ropa… ¿por qué no ves algo que _de verdad_ te guste?-. De la mejor persuasión indirecta al estilo Alice.

-Jaja, -me reí, -a mí también me emplearon ese método.** (N/A: se dieron cuenta de cuál era el macabro plan de Alice, ¿no? Jajaja)**

-Sí, Alice parece tan amenazadora como Jasper en ese sentido.

-¿Jasper? –repetí. ¿Era acaso que él había venido acompañando a la cita de mi amiga?

-¿Sí? –me dijo dudoso, -¿qué con Jasper?

-Nada, que Alice no para de hablar de él.

-¿De verdad? Él no deja de hablar de ella…

Edward POV:

Tenía miedo de sonar demasiado curioso, ¿cómo iba a interpretar ella que yo le preguntara tantas cosas se un momento para el otro, sabiendo que yo hasta evitaba saludarla? Pero no podía evitarlo, la curiosidad que sentía por esta desconocida era incontenible, irreprimible, inaguantable, cual fuerza encerrada que lucha por ser liberada, y una vez que lo es, se torna imposible de apaciguar **(N/A: Esto quedó re poético… jajaj)**.

No sabía cómo hacer que ella siga hablando sin hacer demasiadas preguntas, cada vez que le preguntaba algo, ella sólo se limitaba a responder lo estrictamente necesario. Quería que ella me contara algo personal de ella, por más que mi conciencia me decía que no tenía por qué interesarme. Decidí optar por lo sano y preguntarle sobre la escuela.

-¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer de Biología para la semana que viene?

-Se supone que hay que entregar el trabajo de investigación del ADN.

-¿Vos ya lo hiciste?

-Sí.

-¿Dónde buscaste la información?

-De un trabajo del año pasado para mi otra escuela.

-¿Qué? ¿Estabas en un curso avanzado?

-Sí, -respondió, sin sonar arrogante. Así que era inteligente…

-¿Por qué te cambiaste de escuela?

-Mi escuela cerró el año pasado. ¿Y vos?

-Le ofrecieron un trabajo a mi papá, y entonces nos mudamos con él.

Por ella me hizo una pregunta directa, mas, aún sonaba como por compromiso… ¿de verdad yo le interesaba tan poco?

Durante el resto del viaje ella se acurrucó contra la puerta, lo más lejos de mí posible, sin dormirse. Decidí no hacerle más preguntas antes de que sonara demasiado extraño. Miré como ya no parecía tener más frío, sus antes blancas mejillas y volvían a tener un poco de color rosado.

Al aproximarnos al centro, le pregunté: -¿en dónde vivís?

Me dio su dirección. -Pero no hace falta que vayamos hasta ahí, dejame por acá, que ya en el centro me va a ser más fácil encontrar un taxi.

-No es ningún problema llevarte hasta tu casa, yo vivo por ahí también.

-Gracias, Edward, chau.

Llegamos a la puerta de su casa, ella decididamente, se sacó mi campera dejándola sobre el asiento y se fue.

Yo seguí un par de cuadras y entré en el estacionamiento del edificio. Antes de bajarme, vi una bolsa a los pies del asiento del copiloto, ella se había olvidado el libro.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? ¿No? Supongo que ya saben lo que tienen que hacer… no es muy difícil, al final de la página hay un lindo rectangulito con letras verdes, sí, hagan clic ahí.**

**Ahora necesito ideas de cómo Edward le va a devolver el libro, puede ser el lunes o el domingo, el puede dárselo en persona o dejárselo con una nota… no sé qué poner. También de cómo le fue a Alice y a Jasper.**

**Besos,**

**Fer**

**P.D.: esto se me vino recién a la cabeza:**

**Ailu P****: Y yo iba por la peatonal con el uniforme de la escuela, y siento que dicen de atrás, "¿ese es el uniforme de Hogwarts?"**

**Y todas nos morimos de risa literalmente, es más, creo que a alguien le salió gaseosa por la nariz.**

**Y eso me hace acordar… porqué será que todavía esta chica no me dejó ningún review?**


	9. Chapter 9: Más tormenta

**Hola otra vez!!! me di cuenta de lo terrible y apurado que era este capítulo, así que lo corregí un poco, y le agregué la CITA que me había olvidado la otra ves... Sorry!!!**

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!

**No saben me siento casi famosa por todos los reviews!!! Casi 50! OMG!! CINCUENTA ni yo puedo creerlo.**

**Cita**

**_'You teach me now how cruel you've been—cruel and false. Why did you despise me? Why did you betray your own heart, Cathy? I have not one word of comfort. You deserve this. You have killed yourself. Yes, you may kiss me, and cry; and wring out my kisses and tears: they'll blight you—they'll damn you. You loved me—then what right had you to leave me? What right—answer me—for the poor fancy you felt for Linton? Because misery and degradation, and death, and nothing that God or Satan could inflict would have parted us, you, of your own will, did it. I have not broken your heart—you have broken it; and in breaking it, you have broken mine. So much the worse for me that I am strong. Do I want to live? What kind of living will it be when you—oh, God! would you like to live with your soul in the grave?'_**

**_Emily Brontë, Cumbres borrascosas_**

**Menciones:**

**luli gv: las menciones son sólo para la gente que me deja reviews en cada capítulo. O sea, vos me dejás por lo menos 1 review por cap, y yo te pongo en las menciones ¿deal? Jajja obvio que lo más trágico que te puede pasar es eso de corbatas y ventiladores**

**Ailu P: al fin mi lectora de siempre se digna a dignarse a dejarme reviews!! Fijarse en lo rápido que lee esta chica, tiene super poderes, con escuela, cae, danza, teatro y encima ahora lectora de fics!!! Jojoj es casi peor que yo.**

**Fran Ktrin Black: ¿Qué tu uniforme era escarlata y dorado? El mío es de una especie de quinta casa, azul marino y rojo, re freak. Obviamente, sin capa ni varita jajaj**

**cooti: ¡dejaste un review!! ¿viste? quien no le desea esa trágica muerte a maria ester?**

**cryys: jeje, ya va a pasar**

**Marijo: acá tenés el plan macabro, muajajaj!!**

**Piscila Cullen 1410: gracias por el review!! **

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: Que emoción, Alice Cullen leyó mi fic!!!! jajaj**

**Joa19: ah.. que se yo, vamos a ver qué pasa**

**taaniaahCullen: el volvo d edward cullen la salva de la lluvia!!**

**AtRaM Potter: excusa para hablar!!**

**FAYRES12: gracias!!!!**

**Gracias a todas, besos, y voila, acá está el fic!!**

* * *

Alice POV:

Estuve toda la noche despierta pensando en él.

Cuando Bella se fue, él apareció. Me llevó hasta la parte del cine y me invitó el pororó (palomitas) y la gaseosa. Hablamos como lo hacíamos siempre, de cosas superficiales, pero con una mirada profunda que nos era común a los dos. Nos reíamos, comentábamos, sobre asuntos sin excesiva importancia al hacer la fila para comprar las entradas. Como no nos sobraba demasiado tiempo, fuimos directamente a la sala, dónde todavía muy poca gente había llegado. Nos sentamos por el medio, y empezamos a comer además todas las golosinas que teóricamente se había comprado para él entre los dos.

Al comenzar la película, noté que no mucha gente estaba en la sala. Era una película aun poco triste, y, obviamente mis lágrimas me traicionaron. Casi imperceptiblemente, él rodeó mis hombros con su brazo. Yo, a modo de respuesta, me recliné más cerca de él.

De tanto en tanto, sentía su mirada fija en mí, y yo, para que no sintiera vergüenza, no me volteaba hacia él. Estaba en tal estado de ensoñación que cuando empezaron a pasar los créditos finales y toda la gente se había empezado a parar, me sobresalté. Ni él ni yo parecíamos tener ganas de movernos de la cómoda posición en la que estábamos. Pero, al quedarnos solos en la sala, no nos quedó otra que levantarnos de los asientos e irnos.

-¿Te gustó la película? –me preguntó él.

Me quedé muda, no me acordaba de qué había pasado en ésta.

-Sí, me encantó verla, -dije, en parte verdad, en parte no. Lo que sí era cierto era lo mucho que yo había disfrutado mientras hacía como que la veía…

Como dije, estuve toda la noche despierta pensando en él. Pero, cuando se hizo de día, me acordé di mi plan.

La curiosidad por cómo les había ido no paraba de molestar mis pensamientos. Me reí sola, de pensar en cómo reaccionaría Bella si le dijera que yo había planeado que Edward estuviese ahí inocentemente, para la sorpresa de los dos. Con Jasper, nos habíamos dado cuenta de que tanto Bella como Edward hablaban de cada uno bastante más de lo se suponía que debían por su ignorancia. Él me contó como una confidencialidad que según Edward, ella era la chica a la que había besado impulsivamente. Juntos, decidimos intervenir sanamente entre ellos. Aparte, qué era lo peor que podía pasar, ¿que se ignoren? Nadie iba a salir herido en ninguna medida.

Por demás impaciente, marqué casi involuntariamente el número del celular de Bella.

Bella POV:

Ufff. Pensé al dejarme caer en el sillón del living ni bien entré a casa. Tenía un poco de frío, pero agradecí que Edward me haya prestado su campera, si no, ahora estaría mortalmente resfriada. De golpe, me acordé que me faltaba algo. ¡Me había olvidado de mi libro en el Volvo! Tenía que llamarlo, para que me lo devuelva, estaba demasiado enganchada con lo poco que había leído de la historia, me deprimía pensar en la perspectiva de pasar un lluvioso domingo sin mi libro.

Recordé que no tenía su celular. Ouch! Primero pensé que debía habérselo pedido, pero después me di cuenta de que hubiera sonado extraño que yo quisiera tener el celular de un chico al cual ignoraba.

Tratando de alejar mi mente de él, me quedé dormida. Probablemente por la furiosa tormenta que golpeaba mi ventana, soñé con rayos, lluvia, y oscuridad. Yo estaba en medio de la tempestad, pero no me mojaba, sentía como si algo invisible me estuviera protegiendo.

Me despertó el ruido de mi celular sonando.

-¿Hola?

-¡Bella!

-¿Alice?

-¡Bella! ¡Cómo te fue!

-¿Cómo que "cómo me fue"? ¿No se supone que soy yo quien te tiene que decir eso a vos?

-Ah, a mí, me fue perfecto, y vos, ¿conseguiste taxi? ¿Pasaste antes por la _librería_?

-Sí, pasé por la librería, me compré otro de Jane Austen. Pero ahora mismo no lo tengo conmigo.

-¿Cómo?

-Me lo olvidé en el Volvo plateado de alguien.

-¿_Enserio_? –noté que casi como que sobreactuaba su sorpresa.

-¿Por qué me parece que sonás _demasiado_ sorprendida? ¿Será porque no lo estás? –dije, dejando en claro mis sospechas.

-Yo no hice nada. Sólo hice que vos y él estén en el mismo lugar en el mismo momento. Yo no hice que hablaran y tampoco tuve nada que ver con el hecho de que estuviera lloviendo, ni tampoco nada que ver que él sea un maldito caballero, un maldito educado!!!

Sentí cómo se reía a carcajadas.

-Basta Alice, si no me contás cómo te fue con Jasper, prometo que no te voy a contar nada de nada de lo que pasó con el estúpido dueño del brillante Volvo **(N/A: stupid shiny Volvo owner!! jajaj).**

-No me hagas esto, -protestó ella, pero contándome igualmente con excesivo entusiasmo sobre su cita.

-Awww! ¡¡Qué lindo!!

-Tu turno.

Le conté todo de lo que habíamos hablado, sin omitir el gesto de la campera.

-¿Ves? Te dije que él es un maldito caballero. Jaja.

Sentí un par de mariposas volar en el estómago, pero fueron ahuyentadas por el gruñir de éste. Eso me hizo acordar que yo no había cenado.

-Alice, te dejo, me estoy muriendo literalmente de hambre.

Corté.

Bajé a la cocina, preparada para depredar a lo que sea que se pueda comer. Veo que en la heladera, pegado con un imán de mi heladería favorita, Renée me había dejado una nota.

_Bella,_

_Emmett se fue a dormir a lo de su amigo nuevo, Sam, después de la fiesta a la que fue anoche. Yo me voy con unas amigas a pasar el día en el shopping. Así que estás sola, avisame si hacés algo. Cuidate, _

_Mamá_

_P. D.: no hay nada para comer. Te dejé plata en la mesada para que te compres algo para el desayuno._

Jaja. Tanta hambre y nada de comida. ¿De qué me servía la plata? No se puede comer, es de papel. Miré por la ventana y calculé las probabilidades de salir viva de la tormenta si yo iba hasta el almacén a dos cuadras. No muchas. Calculé las posibilidades de salir viva del hambre, todavía menos **(N/A: todo sea por la COMIDA!!!)**. Tomé coraje y una vez preparada para enfrentar el diluvio, salí de casa.

La lluvia era mucho más fulminante de lo que parecía, cada gota parecía perforar mi campera. Sin un milímetro de mi cuerpo seco, entré en el almacén y compré lo que necesitaba para desayunar.

Salí a la calle, cuando vi que no iba a seguir siendo fácil atravesar la tormenta. Vi pasar y parar frente a mí a un Volvo.

* * *

**Sorry!!! No tuve tiempo para seguirlo más, pero prometo que en la continuación, va a haber mucho Edward y por supuesto, su POV!!!**

**Reviews son más que bienvenidas,**

**Besos, **

**Fer**


	10. Chapter 10: Aún más tormenta

**Hola!!!!!**

**Les pido disculpas por el último capítulo. Sé que fue horrible, con errores por todas partes, me olvidé de poner la cita, no supera a las 1500 palabras y la parte de Alice es un desastre porque la escribí estando triste cuando se suponía que expresaba felicidad extrema. Quiero arreglarlo lo antes posible, pero el tema es que no tengo suficiente tiempo. Ni bien pueda, lo mejoro. Mejoré lo mínimo, pero una renovación mejor ya está por venir.**

**Menciones:**

**helencity94: me encanta que te encante mi fic!!!**

**AtRaM Potter: acá está la continuación tan esperada!! jaja (edward POV incluído)**

**MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN: Sos bienvenida a mi fic!!! Espero que te siga gustando!!**

**lupita cullen!: acá está el fin de tu intriga. a mí también el capítulo anterior me tuvo pensando toda la semana!! imaginate como me fue en la escuela!!**

**nini cullen: ¿sos de las que, como yo, lloran cuando leen? jajaj tratá de no morirte, acá tengo la respuesta a tus pesares!**

**Fran Ktrin Black: ¿no es re dulce? esperá a ver el final!!**

**chemical11: ¿enserio te pareció interesante? gracias!!**

**miadharu28: sisi edward es la persona más caballerosa del mundo entero... desp cuando uno ve cómo son los varones de la actualidad te querés matar por su mala educación!!! trágico**

**Joa19: sisi, otra vez el plateado volvo de un tal Edward Cullen!!**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: no sé cómo dice acá en argentina la traducción, la cosa es que yo lo leí en inglés y lo traduje yo! siempre es un honor recibir a alice cullen en mi fic!!!**

**Ahora sí, tengo la continuación, mi décimo capítulo!!!!!! Estoy taaaan feliz!!!! Espero que les guste, hice lo posible por complacer a todo el mundo… jaja, me siento re internacional, tengo reviewers de muchos países diferentes!! 60 reviews redondas!!!!!**

**Cita:**

**_If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more. _(Si te amara menos, sería capaz de hablarlo más) _Emma__, Jane Austen_**

* * *

Edward POV:

Luego de pensarlo toda la noche, decidí dejar el libro en el buzón de su casa (que ahora sabía adónde quedaba). Me subí a mi auto, y, con el libro bien envuelto en una bolsa para que no se moje, partí el corto viaje hasta su casa.

Sin mayores problemas que el hecho de que la lluvia volvía imposible el cruzar la calle, logré dejar el libro en el buzón. Manejé de vuelta con precaución, pero sí, yendo a una buena velocidad. Pisé el freno de repente al ver la figura de Bella tratando de abrirse paso entre la tormenta.

Ella, inmóvil, no se acercó, y se quedó mirándome fijamente. Bajé apenas la ventanilla y la miré para que se acerque. Con un dedo, la llamé.

-Entrá que te vas a enfermar, -le ordené.

-Ah, porque ahora se te da por rescatar a la gente de la implacable lluvia, antes… -frenó, y se mordió el labio inferior, como tratando de volver para atrás sus palabras.

-No tendría mucho éxito, fijate que no hay precisamente montones de personas para salvar. La gente con sentido común se queda en casa y no sale a llamar a los peligros.

-Bueno, pero hay gente que tiene comida en su casa, en cambio, hay gente que tiene que salir a comprarla, y no puede esperar.

-Aún así, hay gente que sabe que existe algo que se llama "delivery", -hice hincapié en la palabra. –Pero, volviendo a lo de antes, ¿cuál se supone que era mi manía anterior a la de salvar vidas?

Me ignoró y miró por la ventana. Sentí un gruñido, era su estómago. Así que era verdad que se estaba muriendo literalmente de hambre. Se sonrojó.

-¿Porqué no empezás a comer algo? Suena que era verdad eso de vida o muerte, -dije tratando muy fuerte de no reírme para no hacerla sentir mal.

-¿Y ensuciarte el tapizado? No eso nunca, -se rió.

Manejando con una sola mano, le arrebaté la bolsa del almacén y saqué una rebanada de pan lactal. Manteniendo la bolsa bajo mi custodia, empecé a comer, para que ella se enfureciera y aceptara comer.

-¡Sos lo peor que hay! ¡No tenés idea de lo que se siente que te coman así en la cara! ¡¡¡Es cruel!!! –y me sacó mi pan y me dijo, -si no me das un pan a mí no vas a volver a verlo sano y salvo.

Apresuradamente y con cara de preocupación sobreactuada, le alcancé otra rodaja de pan. Ella me devolvió la mía. Nuestras manos se rozaron, y como ya casi se había vuelto habitual, una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Los dos comimos en silencio, sabiendo que los dos habíamos sentido lo mismo.

Bella POV:

-Ah, porque ahora se te da por rescatar a la gente de la implacable lluvia, antes… -paré. Estaba a punto de decir que antes se le daba por besar a desconocidos, pero sería reconocer que tenía fresco en la memoria a su beso.

Después, cuando mi estomago comenzó a gruñir, en lo único que pude pensar fue en "tragame tierra", y saber que mi cara se había vuelto carmesí.

Sus bromas me hicieron sentir más cómoda, era mucho más fácil hablar en broma que sinceramente. Así que bromeando con lo del pan logré soltarme un poco y reírme.

Eso sí, cuando nuestras manos se tocaron dando la reacción de siempre, ninguno pronunció una palabra.

¿Qué significaba que Edward Cullen haya salvado mi vida por ya tres veces?

¿Qué significaba que yo soñara con él todas las noches?

En eso, ya habíamos llegado a mi casa, pero estar dentro del auto con él me hacía sentir protegida del diluvio. Tomé la iniciativa e intenté moverme para abrir la puerta.

-Bella, ¿vos estás loca? ¿Cómo pensás salir a la calle, que ahora se asemeja más a un río? Con tu suerte, seguro te vas a ahogar, -se rió.

-¿Y qué otra alternativa me queda? ¿Construir un arca?

-¿Quedate acá hasta que se apacigüe un poco? –dijo a modo de pregunta, dudoso de mi respuesta.

-¿Pero vos no tenés nada que hacer?

-Es domingo, ¿qué cosa voy a tener que hacer?

Me encogí de hombros, no tenía nada para decir al respecto.

Me empezó a sonar el celular. Atendí.

Edward POV:

_-Hola, Alice_, -dijo, sonriendo, cuando atendió el teléfono.

Escuchó lo que decía Alice, frunciendo el ceño.

_-Es verdad, pero antes de que te mate, ¿me explicás bien qué fue lo que hiciste?_

¿Por qué Bella iba a matar a Alice?

_-¿Por qué no te comprás unas ratas de laboratorio para hacer tus experimentos?_

¿Ratas? ¿De qué estaban hablando?

_-¿Pero sí con mejores amigas inocentes?_

Puso cara de furia chistosa, como si Alice hubiera hecho algo relativa e insultantemente malo.

_-Adiviná._

Esperó a ver qué le decía.

_-Sí, pocos autos y mucha agua._

Al oír lo que le respondió, quedó como en una especie de shock.

_-¿Cómo sabés vos eso?_

¿Qué era lo que sabía Alice que tanto la sorprendía?

_-¡Alice! ¿Eso también lo planeaste vos?_

¿Qué era lo que había planeado? No era mi costumbre espiar las conversaciones telefónicas ajenas, pero, ¿qué otra opción quedaba? Encerrados en un auto, sin nada mejor que hacer que ver llover.

_-¡Basta, Alice!_

Y furiosamente cerró la tapa del celular y lo arrojó dentro de su cartera.

Bella POV:

-Hola, Alice –dije, alegre de tener algo que hacer.

-Bella... ¡Me cortaste antes! No me dijiste casi nada… ni siquiera me quisiste matar por lo de la librería.

-Es verdad, pero antes de que te mate, ¿me explicás bien qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Nada, Jasper me dijo lo mucho que él hablaba de vos… y quisimos ver qué pasaba si los juntábamos casualmente.

-¿Por qué no te comprás unas ratas de laboratorio para hacer tus experimentos?

-No me gusta experimentar con animales inocentes.

-¿Pero sí con mejores amigas inocentes?

Ignoró mi pregunta. -¿Dónde estás?

-Adiviná.

-¿Qué ves? ¿Hay ventanas?

-Sí, pocos autos y mucha agua.

-¿Y un chico perfecto a tu izquierda?

-¿Cómo sabés vos eso? –dije inexplicablemente sorprendida.

-Yo sabía que ibas a estar con él.

-¡Alice! ¿Eso también lo planeaste vos?

-¿Yooo? ¡Yo soy inocente! Naa, enserio, no tuve nada que ver con esto.

-¡Basta, Alice! –grité, sin darme cuenta de que Edward probablemente estaba escuchando.

Corté, y haciendo un movimiento por demás dramático, guardé el celular en mi bolso.

Sin tener nada que decir, alargué mi mano hasta la bolsa de pan lactal que estaba debajo de la caja de cambios, volví a comer.

-¿Con quién hablabas? –dijo indiferentemente.

-Con Emmett, -le dije riéndome, -¿estás sordo? ¿No te diste cuenta de que grité Alice por lo menos tres veces?

-Bueno, sí, te escuché, y me quedó una duda, ¿Qué se supone que Alice tiene que ver con ratas?

-¡Nada! –traté de ocultar, si le contaba, iba a tener que contarle que Alice estaba tratando de hacernos gancho y él podía pensar que yo quería tener algo con él.

Miré por enésima vez a la ventana. La lluvia ya estaba frenándose.

-Gracias, Edward, -dije sinceramente, -mejor me voy ya.

Abrí la puerta del Volvo.

-Chau, Bella.

Entré a casa, y vi que había algo envuelto en una bolsa en el buzón.

Lo abrí y vi que adentro estaba mi libro.

Cuando lo desenvolví, una hoja de papel cayó al suelo.

Decía así:

_Bella,_

_Te olvidaste de tu libro en mi auto anoche. Lo estuve mirando, parece un buen libro… aunque algo femenino para mi gusto… jajaja. No muchas chicas leen libros, y menos de ese tipo. Te hace diferente, única._

_Edward_

* * *

**Otro capítulo corto se suma a la lista, sepan que de verdad estoy intentando hacerlos más largos, pero esto me supera, es más fuerte que yo!!!**

**Como siempre, obedezcan mis órdenes y dejen muchas reviews!!!!! jajajajjaja**

**Besos**

**Fer**


	11. Chapter 11: Una fiesta?

**Hola!!!!**

**Acá vengo con mi décimo primer capítulo, ¿no suena re raro? Tengo que decirles a todos que son lo mejor del mundo!!! 76 reviews? OMC!!! Jajaj, que cago de risa la gente que pone oh my carlisle! Cada vez tardo más en responder los reviews de todos, así que, sorry si suenan medio cualquier cosa…**

**También pido perdón por haberme tardado un poquitito más de lo habitual… pero eu, no se quejen, que todavía no pasó ni una semana entera desde la última vez que actualicé.**

**Menciones:**

**nini cullen: mirá, te pongo primera, jajaj, porque te pido perdón porque no va a ser larguísimo el capitulo. ¿de verdad te gustó la cita? Pensé que nadie las iba a leer, gracias!!! Nosotras, que lloramos, vamos a dominar el mundo. Una vez, estábamos leyendo Orfeo y Eurídice en la escuela, todos se reían de mí porque estaba llorando como una desconsolada… muuy trágico. jajjaj**

**JULIB: jajajaj te salió gaseosa de la nariz!!!! Muy gracioso!!! Jajjajaja fiel reviewer las pelotas, vos hace como desde el cap 7 que ni das señales de vida!**

**MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN: gracias por tu consuelo!!! Me hace sentir menos culpable de esta tragedia que es tener la maldición de los capítulos cortos!!!**

**taaniaahCullen: ya actualicé!!! vos también actualizá ahora!! sorry por no poner esa parte, es que necesitaba eso de la notita!!**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: sisi, sos una tramposa!! jajaj**

**lupita cullen!: no te mueras!! jaja que me quedo sin reviewers!!!**

**chemical11: de verdad te gustó esa parte??? yo me moría de risa cuando la hacía jajaj**

**Gaby-Dani Cullen: pequeño problema, a mi, mi mamá, no me deja ESCRIBIR, (lo hago a medias escondidas, y mi hermanito me cubre)**

**ness96, sarita 26, dani, Franncisa Cullen, Joa19, AtRaM Potter, Nocturnal Depression, miadharu28, Sandy 31., Fran Ktrin Black, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!!!! escasa en tiempo, no pude responder a todas!!!!!**

"_**You**_**," I said, "a favourite with Mr. Rochester? **_**You**_** gifted with the power of pleasing him? **_**You**_** of importance to him in any way? Go! your folly sickens me. ****(-¿**_**Vos**_**, -me dije, -la favorita de Mr. Rochester? ¿**_**Vos,**_** dotada del poder de complacerlo? ¿**_**Vos**_**, le importás a él de alguna forma? ¡Andá! Tu locura me enferma).**

**Charlotte Brontë, **_**Jane Eyre**_

* * *

Bella POV:

-¡Bella! –sentí que Emmett gritaba. -¿Dónde estabas? Cuando llegué a casa no estabas y esperé como media hora y no supe nada de vos. ¡Estás empapada! Si te resfriás, mamá se va a poner furiosa.

-Emmett, ¿no puedo salir a comprarme algo de comer?

-A nadie con un poco de cerebro se le ocurriría salir con esta lluvia. Aparte, tardaste demasiado.

Cuando Emmett se ponía como el hermano mayor preocupado, me hacía acordar a Charlie.

-Estaba esperando en el local hasta que parase un poco de llover, -dije dudosa, no tenía porqué explicarle lo que había pasado.

-Ah, ok. Pero la próxima, atendé el celular, que daba ocupado todo el tiempo.

-Sí, Emmett –dije, haciendo una reverencia riéndome, me voy a mi cuarto.

Suena el timbre, atiendo yo.

-¿Quién es?

-Yo, Alice, apurate que me estoy mojando.

Bajo corriendo a abrirle, tropezándome varias veces en la escalera, como siempre.

-Hola, Alice, pasá.

-Bella, ¡tenés que contarme qué te acaba de pasar! –me dijo tan fuerte, que Emmett, que veía a todo volumen un partido de rugby, gritó: -¿Cómo? ¿Qué te pasó, Bella?

-Nada, ¡¡¡no seas metido!!! –le respondí, y después dije para Alice, -vení, vamos a mi cuarto, que este chismoso no nos va a dejar en paz.

Una vez en mi dormitorio, ella me dijo: -ahora sí, ¡no te podés escapar! Vas a tener que contarme que hacías en el Volvo plateado de alguien.

-No no, si vos no me contás cómo sabías que yo estaba ahí, yo no te cuento nada a vos.

-Está bien, era por cómo sonaba tu voz, -y al ver mi cara de "qué estás diciendo" dijo: -sonabas emocionada, por no decir feliz. Y yo, uní los cabos y saqué mi conclusión. Ahora, tu turno.

-¿Te conté que me había olvidado mi libro en su auto? Bueno, cuando quise desayunar, y fui a comprar comida, me lo crucé en la calle. Él se ofreció a llevarme a casa, para que no me moje, y yo dije que sí…

-¿Y ahí te devolvió el libro?

-No, me olvidé de preguntarle, pero igual, cuando llegué a casa, estaba el libro en el buzón con esto adentro, -y le doy la notita, que por el momento descansaba sobre mi mesita de luz.

-¡Qué dulce! Qué lindo que te haya dejado una nota, debe estar muy enamorado de vos.

-¿Enamorado? Si no me soporta.

-Ja, ja, por favor, Bella, ¿te pensás que si de verdad no te soporta, habría salido con la lluvia a alcanzarte el libro que perfectamente te podría haber devuelto el lunes en el colegio?

No dije nada. Edward Cullen, posiblemente el chico más codiciado de la escuela, enamorado de mí. No me hagas reír.

-Bella, te quedaste muda. Que, ¿vos no estás locamente enamorada de él?

-No, -mentí. No podía permitirme enamorarme de él. Seguramente él no me iba a dar bola, y yo iba a quedar con el corazón destrozado. En general, yo no sabía mentir, pero esta vez, no era a Alice a quién le estaba mintiendo. Me estaba mintiendo a mí misma, quería poder creer lo que mi boca estaba diciendo, lo que mi corazón con cada latido negaba, por lo tanto, la mentira sonó tan creíble que Alice desistió sobre el tema.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿sabías que voy a organizar una fiesta en mi casa este sábado a la noche?

-¿Cómo iba a saberlo? ¿Enserio? ¿A quiénes pensás invitar? ¿A mucha gente? ¿O va a ser más privado?

-Va a ser bastante abierto, ¡voy a poner un afiche en la cartelera del colegio!

-¿_Bastante abierto? _A mí eso me suena más público que otra cosa.

Sin prestarme atención, ella siguió diciendo: -El viernes a la tarde me vas a tener que acompañar a comprarme ropa, y claro, vos también, ¿cómo vas a ir a mi fiesta con ropa ya usada? Todo el sábado, desde bien temprano en la mañana, me vas a ayudar a organizar todo.

Ouch, ese fin de semana iba a ser una tortura letal.

Lunes otra vez. Ni bien entro al colegio, veo un gigantesco poster negro escrito en plateado anunciando la fiesta en la casa de Alice Brandon. Mike, que se había parado al lado mío, me dice:

-¿Con quién vas a ir?

-Ni idea, -le respondí.

-¿Querés…

Sonó mi celular.

Gracias al cielo. Me salvó de tener que mentirle a Mike.

Parando lo que estaba diciendo con la mano, me alejo para hablar en paz.

-Bella, soy yo, mamá, escuchá, me olvidé de decirte, esta noche, vamos a cenar con Phil.

Phil era su nuevo novio, recién empezaban a salir, pero por lo poco que lo conocía, ya me caía bien.

-Va a venir también su sobrino, así que vos y Emmett háganlo sentir cómodo.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Ahora no me acuerdo, era algo como… hay no sé, empezaba con jota.

-Bueno, ma, te dejo porque tengo que ir a clases, chau.

-Chau, cuidate.

Me fui apurada, tratando de no cruzarme con Mike.

Angela, una chica alta y muy agradable que iba conmigo a clase de Matemáticas, estaba ya en el salón, por más que era muy temprano para nuestra clase.

-Hola, Angela, -la saludé.

-Hola, Bella, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿vos?

-También.

-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta en lo de Alice?

-Sí, -me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, -Ben Cheney me invitó a ir.

-¡Qué suerte! A mí creo que me estaba por invitar Mike Newton, pero logré escaparme.

-¿Qué, no te gusta que te inviten? –me pregunto apaciblemente.

-No, me pone nerviosa ir a una fiesta con alguien, prefiero ir con mis amigas, -repuse, tratando de no sonar demasiado rara.

Comenzó a llegar más gente, y cada una nos fuimos a nuestro lugar.

Y yo, me puse a pensar, ¿quién será este chico con jota, sobrino de Phil, que iba a conocer esta noche?

Edward POV:

-¿Edward? –Jasper me llamaba, sacándome de mi estado de ensoñación. Estaba pensando en Bella, en qué había pensado al leer mi nota, preocupado de que se haya enfermado por tomar frío ayer, domingo. Al dejarla en su casa, me quedé inmóvil en mi auto, viendo llover, aspirando el aire que probablemente ella había ya respirado, con una mano en el bolsillo, en contacto con la tapita de gaseosa que se había vuelto mi infaltable amuleto durante estos últimos días.

-¿Qué? –respondí, con cierto enojo.

-¿En qué soñabas? ¿Se puede saber? –dijo en tono de burla, poniendo cara de "romántico", parpadeando repetidas veces con los ojos enfocados en el vacío.

Clavé mi puño en su hombro, sabiendo que no le iba a provocar ningún dolor.

-¿Qué decías? –le dije indiferentemente.

-¿Te enteraste que Alice va a hacer una fiesta este sábado en su casa?

-No, ¿te invitó?

-Formalmente no, pero, más bien, puso un considerable cartel anunciándola en la cartelera, -señaló con el dedo atrás mío.

Volteé mi cabeza, e instantáneamente reconocí un afiche negro y plateado, que concordaba con la descripción de Alice que me había dado continua e incansablemente Jasper.

-¿Y? ¿Pensás ir? –me dijo.

-¿Vos vas? –le dije incrédulo.

-Sí, -sonrió.

-¿Tengo que?

-Nadie te _obliga, _pero no te olvides de quién seguramente va a estar… ejem, ejem, -hizo como que tocía, -ejem, ejem, Bella Swan, ejem, ejem.

-Jaja, qué gracioso. ¿Y a mí, eso qué me cambia?

-Basta, Edward, esto ya no es más gracioso. Sé que no te conozco muy bien todavía, pero sé muy bien que tengo como un sexto sentido, que percibo los estados de ánimos de la gente. Y entonces, sé cómo te sentís cuando hablás de ella… y ni hablar de cuando estás de alguna forma cerca de ella. Así que, afrontá la verdad, reconocelo, no parás de pensar en ella.

¿Desde cuándo Jasper era tan perceptivo?

Parte de mi quería gritarlo, parte de mi quería esconderse debajo de una mesa, abrazando mis rodillas, tratando de contenerme. Parte de mi decía que la última vez que había seguido mis instintos con Bella, las consecuencias no habían sido positivas, pero, aún así, parte de mí todavía recordaba con deleite ese beso, y ardía de ganas de reconocer lo más doloroso. Aceptar que estaba enamorado de Bella.

Finalmente, me decidí a hablar:

-Está bien, voy a ir a la fiesta.

* * *

**Gente, por favor, no me maten. Encima de que es bastante corto, les dejo el terrible suspenso de quién el sobrino de Phil será…. Jajaja, por favor, si tienen sospechas, por favor, déjenmela en sus reviews, que doy por sentado que se van a dignar a escribir, eh!!**

**Instrucciones:**

**1. Con la ruedita del mouse, bajar hasta debajo de todo en esta página.**

**2. Fijar la vista en el medio de la pantalla abajo, en un rectangulito con letras verdes.**

**3. Hacer clic en él.**

**4. En el cuadro, escribir alguna pavada que se les ocurra, además de algún nombre twilighter con jota.**

**5. Aceptar.**

**6. Listo!!!! Ya tienen a una aspirante a escritora sumamente feliz.**

**Hagan caso si quieren seguir con vida, jajaj, besos, **

**Fer**

**P. D.: Estaba muy al pedo pensando en cómo se llamaría una tribu urbana de gente de fanfiction… "fan-fic-ers"… ¿existe ya? Si no fuera por el hecho que le saco continua e incansablemente mano a todos estos "grupitos", haciendo hincapié en su falta total de neuronas, jajaj, (sin ofender a nadie, eh) se podría decir que no está tan mala idea. **

**P. P. D.: ¿Vieron el trailer de New Moon? ¿Opiniones? Déjenlas en reviews. Además, ¿qué opinan de que Crepúsculo haya ganado el MTV award a la mejor película, por sobre Slumdog Millionare? Espero sus largos reviews!!!**


	12. Chapter 12: Invitaciones de parejas y J

**Hola!!!!**

**Llegamos a las cien reviews!!!!!! ¡¿pueden creerlo?! Yo no, todavía no caigo. De tanto en tanto, las leo una y otra vez, sólo para confirmar que todo esto no es un sueño!!!!! Enserio, miles de gracias a todos!!!!! Los adoro!!!!**

**Perdón por tardar un poco… tengo un par de excusas buenísimas para haber tardado en escribir… **

**1: me picó una ARAÑOTA en el brazo derecho, y como soy alérgica, me quedó una roncha de cómo diez centímetros de diámetro!!!! Jaja, no fue grave ni nada, sólo como una picadura de mosquito muy grande y molesta!!!, soy una EXAGERADA!!! **

**2: tenía que pensar mucho sobre lo que puse en este capítulo, al leerlo, creo que se van a dar cuenta. **

**3: me re vicié con cuatro fanfictions: Bad Boys and Book Nerds, Our Destiny, FAMA Y HUMILDAD y Changing prejudices (todos en mis favoritos); con el libro **_**Cuentos de amor, de locura y de muerte**_** de Horacio Quiroga, con **_**Romeo y Julieta**_** de mi estimado Will Shakespeare (de quién iba a ser sino?), y con el infaltable Oscar Wilde… dios! Cómo lloré!! **

**4: tuve que mirar el partido de los pumas (selección argentina de rugby) vs Inglaterra por la tele, dicho sea de paso, perdimos. **

**5: ensayos de danza clásica y moderna… bailamos en el teatro a mitad de año!!! Y claro, no me dejan faltar… estas profesoras son unas asesinas jajaj **

**6: hablando de profesoras asesinas… lección oral de Posner!!!! (para los que no lo sepan, es la más temida profesora de historia en mi escuela, y famosa por su reputación macabra, jojjoj) **

**7: tardar un milenio en ordenar por orden de importancia a mis patéticas e inexplicablemente ilógicas excusas.**

**Basta ya de excusas, y voy a decir que me fascinaron todos sus reviews!!!! Me encanta saber sus puntos de vista sobre la película, y además, saber que concuerdan conmigo la mayoría. Sobre los del misterioso Sr. "J", se los dejo de sorpresa para el final del capítulo, aunque la mayoría ya lo haya adivinado…**

**Infinitas gracias a: Ailu P., Ta-Cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, Franncisca Cullen, lupita cullen!, Sandy 31., nini cullen, JULIB, yolabertay, chemical11, miadharu28, MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN, taniia, Joa19, ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-, cooti, Priscila Cullen 1410, AtRaM Potter, gladys, yolimo, AkHaNe, Nocturnal Depression y KaroCullen !!!!!!!!! Adorados reviewers!!!!**

**Sobre lo de cada tanto subo, supongo que voy a intentar de subir dos veces por semana como mínimo (lunes y jueves), pero veo si puedo más!**

**Cita:**

'**(…) –it's such an interesting world. It wouldn't be half so interesting if we knew all about everything, would it? There'd be no scope for imagination, then, would there? But am I talking too much? People are always telling me I do. Would you rather I didn't talk? If you say so I'll stop. I can stop when I make up my mind to it, although it's difficult.'**

**-(…) –es un mundo tan interesante. No sería ni la mitad de interesante si supiéramos todo de todo, ¿no? No habría lugar para la imaginación, entonces, ¿no? ¿Pero estoy hablando demasiado? La gente siempre me dice que lo hago. ¿Preferirías que no hablara? Si lo decís, paro. Puedo parar cuando me preparo mentalmente para hacerlo, por más que es difícil.**

**Lucy Maud Montgomery, **_**Anne**__**of Green**__**Gables**_

**Ah, bueno, ni larga la introducción… pero quería agregar la cantidad de veces que me sentí tal cual Anne of Green Gables!! Aunque todavía no sufrí que me digan "zanahoria" en clase, digamos que mi pelo no es rojo… que pena. Soy una aburrida de pelo marrón, ojos marrones, pálida (no tanto), odio los deportes, leo, soy tímida…. Jajjaja, ni bella era la chica… joda, en lo físico sí soy así, y además odio con toda mi alma hacer deportes, pero nada que ver con Bella… yo soy mucho más linda, jjajajja… y además, tristemente, no conozco a ningún vampiro bipolar obsesionado conmigo que responda por el nombre de Edward Cullen. Trágico.**

Edward POV:

Después de hablar con Jasper, fui a clase de Biología. Pensar en que iba a estar a menos de un metro de distancia de Bella, me retorcía el estómago de nervios. Por más que no lo había reconocido abiertamente, aceptar a asistir a la fiesta implicaba aceptar que todo lo que había dicho Jasper era trágicamente acertado. Tan apurado estaba yo para el encuentro, que fui el primero en arribar a la clase. Solo, me senté en nuestra mesa. Con mis manos sobre esta, mis dedos comenzaron a moverse como si estuviera tocando el piano. Imaginaba el sonido melodioso que emitiría el instrumento. Para no olvidarme de esa melodía que había surgido tan espontáneamente, tomé una hoja pentagramada y me puse a escribir las notas fluidamente.

En eso, llegó Bella.

Pero, para mi descontento, Eric la seguía.

A un par de pasos de mí, se detuvieron a hablar.

-Bella… ¿vas a ir a la fiesta de Alice? –dijo él titubeante. Qué pregunta más estúpida, pensé yo, si Bella es la mejor amiga de Alice, ¿cómo no va a ir?

-Sí, ¿por? –replicó ella dudosa.

-Quería saber si querías ir conmigo.

Ella guardó silencio.

¿Qué le iba a responder? ¿Iba a aceptarlo? ¿Qué era ese profundo odio que repentinamente había nacido en mi interior hacia Eric Yorkie? ¿Por qué sentía la desesperada necesidad de partirle la cara en cuatro pedazos? Nunca antes había sentido este extraño sentimiento. ¿Cómo era posible que de de forma tan súbita mi ser interior haya decidido hacerme víctima de sus arrebatos emocionales?

¿Era esto lo que la gente llamaba _celos_?

Eric la miró ansiosamente.

-Eric… no puedo, ya quedé con otra persona.

¿Qué ella había aceptado a otro chico? Los celos, que momentáneamente se habían esfumado ante el aparente rechazo, volvieron a atacarme.

Se sentó junto a mí, en su lugar, y el profesor, que acababa de llegar, dio inicio a la clase.

Curiosamente, ella miró las partituras recientemente escritas que reposaban bajo mi codo. Me hizo un gesto para saber de qué se trataba.

Tomé una hoja de papel y escribí:

_Partituras para piano._

Ella lo leyó interesada, un rayo de esperanza me llenó al ver que ella agarraba una birome y me respondía la nota.

¿Tocás el piano? ¿Las escribiste vos?

_Sí y sí. Las acabo de terminar, para no olvidarme la melodía que se me acababa de ocurrir._

Edward, no pude agradecerte antes, así que te digo, gracias por devolverme el libro.

Tenía que satisfacer mi curiosidad, así que me decidí a ser relativamente directo en esto, y preguntarle sobre la fiesta.

_Bella, ¿con quién vas a lo de Alice?_

Con nadie, ¿por?

_¿No le dijiste recién a Eric que ya tenías pareja?_

Eso fue para sacármelo de encima.

_¿Y cuando él te vea sola en la fiesta? ¿No pensás que se va a dar cuenta?_

Sí, lo pensé, pero el tema es que no sé qué hacer ahora. Porque la verdad es que yo no tengo muchas ganas de ir con nadie en especial, y no conozco a nadie que se pueda hacer pasar por mi pareja. Emmett, mi hermano, ya lo conoce todo el mundo. Jasper obviamente sabés con quién tendría que ir, ¿no?

_Con Alice, jaja. ¿De verdad que no conocés a nadie más? Si querés, te hago el favor._

¡¡Gracias Edward!! ¡¡Me salvarías la vida!!

Ahora, sabía qué pasaba. Y es más, _iba a ir con ella a la fiesta_.

Bella POV:

Sí, lo pensé, pero el tema es que no sé qué hacer ahora. Porque la verdad es que yo no tengo muchas ganas de ir con nadie en especial, y no conozco a nadie que se pueda hacer pasar por mi pareja. Emmett, mi hermano, ya lo conoce todo el mundo. Jasper obviamente sabés con quién tendría que ir, ¿no?

Cuando garabateaba eso en mi horrenda caligrafía, sentía con cuánta intensidad mentía sobre eso de que no quería a nadie en especial. Gradualmente, me estaba dando cuenta, desde que Alice lo había insinuado, de lo mucho que mi corazón pedía para estar cerca de Edward. Al él ofrecerse, no pude más que sonreír enormemente y agradecer que él haya estado leyendo mi respuesta sin verme.

_No te preocupes, siempre es un placer._

Edward POV:

No sabía qué escribirle. De verdad quería decirle que me ofrecía sólo porque ansiaba pasar cada segundo de esa noche con ella. Y qué mejor excusa me podría haber inventado.

La clase siguió aburrida, si no hubiera sido porque seguimos mandándonos notitas con Bella sobre todo lo que se nos ocurría en la cabeza.

Al ser yo el último en leer la hoja de papel toda escrita, la guardé adentro de mi carpeta, junto a las partituras.

Alice POV:

¡¡Estaba tan feliz!! Todo el colegio me preguntaba sobre mi fiesta. Pero lo mejor de todo había sido cuando la persona a la que yo más esperaba se acercó a hablarme.

-Hola, Alice, -murmuró tímidamente, con los ojos bien abiertos, mirándome.

-Hola, -dije, con la vista clavada en su cara.

-Vi tu cartel… y me pareció que la anfitriona de la fiesta no podía estar sin pareja, ¿con quién pensás ir?

-Nadie me lo preguntó, -suspiré sin poder ocultar un rastro de tristeza. Miré el suelo.

Con su dedo índice, levantó mi cara desde mi barbilla, tratando de evitar que ese maravilloso contacto no se perdiera.

Inevitablemente, conmovida por su ternura y delicadeza, una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué te pasa? –me preguntó sumamente preocupado.

No respondí, me limité a sonreír.

Finalmente, él dijo: -¿Querés ser mi pareja en tu fiesta?

Al decir eso, noté el brillo de sus ojos. No pude contenerme y respondí:

-¡Sí, y no sólo en la fiesta!

Sin pensarlo, me paré en puntitas de pie, y lo besé suavemente en los labios por un corto segundo, y salí corriendo, porque estaba sonando ya el timbre que anunciaba que debía ir a clases.

Giré por última vez mi cabeza hacia él, y noté cómo se había quedado helado.

Bella POV:

Estábamos en casa, y al ver que Emmett y Renée se estaban vistiendo, me acordé que hoy íbamos a cenar con Phil y con su sobrino.

Me pregunté quién sería. ¿Tendría mi edad? ¿Sería un "buen chico" o un "chico malo"?

Rápidamente, busqué en mi escaso guardarropa qué ponerme. Me decidí por lo básico, ¿si total sólo iba a ser una cena en un restaurant informal? Jeans negros ajustados, una remera azul marino de escote en V, converse negras y una campera negra finita, por si llegaba hacer frío. Ni me preocupé en maquillarme más que un poco de máscara para pestañas; y cepillarme un poco el pelo, alborotado de hacer la tarea tirada en la cama con el pelo húmedo de después de bañarme.

Fuimos en el auto de Renée, un Citroën C3 de color celeste.

-Hola, yo soy Jacob Black, -dijo un chico, que por más que medía varias cabezas más que yo, no parecía mucho mayor de mi edad. Era extremadamente musculoso, pero, de una forma natural, no como esas personas que se matan con las pesas. Su piel era de un quemado color rojizo, con el pelo negro como ala de cuervo **(N/A: sí, leíste bien, JULIB, **_**cuervos, **_**¿no te recuerda que tenés que subir algo a fanfiction?? Sé que no existe la frase, pero una del inglés sí, "raven black")**. Al pasar por la entrada del restaurant, dónde él y Phil nos estaban esperando, noté como a unas chica que estaban paradas por ahí se les caía la baba.

Al saludarnos a todos, Jacob comentó con una enorme sonrisa que como su papá estaba de viaje, estaba pasando la semana en lo de Phil, el hermano de su madre. Cuando dijo que su madre había fallecido hacía ya tiempo, sus ojos negros le brillaron de una manera enternecedora.

Ni bien comenzamos a entrar un poco más en confianza, noté lo bien que me caía. Era muy simpático, y tan gracioso como Emmett. Me sentía completamente a gusto hablando con él.

Nos contó que él vive en las afueras de la ciudad, con su papá, que era de los descendientes del jefe de los Quileutes, por lo tanto, le tenían mucho respeto. Para el final de la cena, sentía como si ya lo conociese de toda la vida. Relataba andanzas con sus amigos Quil y Embry, pero a la vez, no dejaba de cuestionar curiosa y animadamente sobre nuestras vidas.

-Mi mejor amiga, Alice, que es casi como mi hermana, va a organizar una fiesta en su casa, ¿querés venir? –le dije, tenía muchas ganas de volverlo a ver y seguir hablando. Sentía cómo nuestras personalidades se complementaban, formando una conexión que nunca antes había tenido con nadie…

-No creo que esté invitado, y aparte, por lo que me contaste de ese pequeño demonio, parece que si no caigo con el último grito de la moda, me va a sacar a patadas, -nos reímos al unísono. Sonaba como si ya conociera a Alice.

-No te preocupes por eso, es una especie de fiesta abierta, pero para mí, un mejor calificativo sería "pública".

-Entonces, me encantaría ir. Nos vemos el viernes, -dijo cuando me saludó.

**¿¿¿¿Y??? Les gustó mi Jake???? Bueno, la verdad es que no habló mucho que digamos, pero, no se preocupen, que antes que el jueves ya voy a poner otro capítulo… tal vez… si son buenos y dejan muchos reviews… sea antes.**

**Para a los que odien a Jacob Black, no se preocupen, que también va a haber mucho Edward, y muchísima Alice… imagínense su felicidad… ¿les gustó su POV? ¿y las notitas de Edward? ¿y las parejas para la fiesta?**

**Le dedico esta última parte del capítulo a la chica superpoderosa, jajaj, Ailu P., que fue la única que pidió por el querido Jake. Las demás, no se pongan celosas, jajja, si me lo piden, puedo dedicárselos a ustedes, pero, claro, primero, tienen que dejar un review!!!!**

**Cuídense y traten de que no les pique ninguna araña,**

**Fer**

**P.D: Me olvidé de agregar que recibí el review más largo, así que nini cullen, ganaste el fanfiction award al mejor review!!!! Debo decir que estuvo peleado, todos los reviews que recibí me encantaron, muchas gracias a todos por enésima vez.**


	13. Chapter 13: Antes de la fiesta

**Hola!!!!!**

**Saben, me malacostumbran. En el capítulo 11 recibí 23 reviews… pero en el 12, sólo 11, ¿no les parece poco? Supongo que se debe a la aparición de cierto personaje, no muy querido por todos… odiado, mejor dicho ¿no? Quería dejar bien en claro que estoy lo más en contra posible de Bella/Jacob, lo que no quita que sea un personaje interesante. En mi fic, él sólo va a ver a Bella como la hermanita y mejor amiga que siempre quiso… y tal vez después vaya a aparecer un personaje nuevo para que sea su pareja…. Lo que sí, lo voy a usar como excusa para poner más Edward POVs celosos… es re divino, diría margarita. **

**Cambiando de tema, el año pasado, yo escribí una novela/fic sobre Mansfield Park, de Jane Austen. Se me dio por subirla, pero no estoy segura. Lo que sí, para leerla no hace falta haber leído nada antes, es más, ninguna de las dos chicas que la leyeron (Ailu P. y JULIB fieles lectoras) tenían idea de la existencia de ese libro. El summary está en mi perfil, también dejé una encuesta (poll) en mi perfil, por favor, denme su opinión del tema, dejándomela en un review o en un mensaje privado (PM)!!!! Gracias!!!**

**Cita:**

**_Wickedness is a myth invented by good people to account for the curious attractiveness of others. (La maldad es un mito que inventaron los buenos para explicar los delicados encantos de otras personas.) _Oscar Wilde****  
**

**A los pocos que me complacieron con sus valiosos reviews, muchísisisisisimas gracias!!!**

**Menciones:**

**cooti: si, de verdad, estamos re locas, en inglés nos miran a todas re raro... eu, no te metás con los libros viejos!!!! que no tienen la culpa que la pelotuda de la bilbioteca no los limpie!!!! eh! jaja, sí, actulicé bastante rápido, es por mi loca imaginacion.  
**

**lupita cullen!: espero tu peticion!!! creo que lo que puse antes te va a satisfacer... nada de jacob metido!**

**cryys: lo mismo que a la mayoría, no te preocupes por jacob, el no va a enamorarse de bella en mi fic.**

**Franncisca Cullen: sos la única que me halagó a mi Jake! gracias!!!**

**Ta-Cullen: CELOS!!!! wiiii!!!! son lo más los celos!**

**nini cullen: sabés que adoro leer tus largos reviews!!! sos la galardonada con los Fanfiction Awards!!!!**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: no puse muy explícitamente lo que pasó entre vos y jasper... el tema es que lo vana hablar profundamente en los prox caps.**

**AtRaM Potter: sisi, jacob black es el que todos quieren en mi historia... el buen amigo gracioso.**

**Nocturnal Depression: bueno, digamos que el jacob que está atrás de bella todo el tiempo no me cae taaan bien... pero tampoco que se muera eh!!! jajaj**

**MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN: sisis, edward es muy caritativo y caballeroso!!!!**

**Fran Ktrin Black: nono, no se van a pelear por jacob!!!! jajaj**

**miadharu28: vas a tener que esperar al prox capi para ver a EDWARD CULLEN CELOSO!!!!**

**Sin más preámbulos, el capítulo número 13!!! UUUUUU**

Bella POV:

Esa noche, tal como todas las demás, soñé con ese único ser que perturbaba mi descanso. Edward Cullen, el que había puesto mi mundo patas para arriba en cuestión de segundos. Edward Cullen, el chico más perfecto que había conocido. Edward Cullen, el que había salvado ya mi vida en repetidas ocasiones. Edward Cullen, el que se había ofrecido a ser mi pareja en esa fiesta. Edward Cullen.

Desde ese día de notitas en clase, no habíamos cruzado palabra. Yo no sabía por qué.

¿Se arrepentía de haberme ofrecido acompañarme a la fiesta para salvarme del ridículo?

Alice POV: **(N/A: lo que sigue, parece medio confuso, pero está hecho a propósito, se aclara al final del capítulo)**

-Entonces… ¿van a hacer lo que les pedí? –les dije misteriosamente a esos dos chicos que me miraban.

Estábamos los tres solos en el pasillo… nadie tenía que enterarse del plan… del secreto plan que nadie, salvo yo, conocía enteramente. Ni siquiera los dos chicos sabían qué era lo que me motivaba a hacer todo esto.

-Sí, Alice, vamos a estar ahí, para hacer lo que pidas, -dijo complacientemente el de cabello más claro y menos rojizo.

El de los ojos verdes se limitó a asentir, y quedarse mirando al otro en actitud suplicante.

Sonriendo malévolamente, me doy media vuelta y los dejo solos.

Edward POV:

-Jasper, ¿me podés por favor explicar por qué vamos a hacer _eso_?

-Edward, ¿de verdad no te das cuenta de que es una perfecta oportunidad? –me miró como si fuera obvio.

-¿Oportunidad de qué?

-De acercarte más a Bella, y así, tal vez hablarle un poco en la fiesta.

-Jasper, me había olvidado de decirte… que voy a la fiesta con Bella.

-¿Qué? ¿La invitaste? –me miró incrédulo.

-Bah, de hecho sí… pero el tema es que fue más como un favor.

-¿Cómo?

Le expliqué cómo habían sucedido las cosas. Mientras tanto, yo pensaba en que perfecta excusa había encontrado para pasar toda la noche junto a ella, y hacerle notar de alguna forma indirecta lo mucho que ella me gustaba.

Bella POV:

Ya era viernes, la fiesta era mañana, y todavía no sabía nada de él más que las escasas palabras que cruzábamos por necesidad en clase de biología. Para colmo, no podía hablar con Alice… ella seguía con la cabeza en la fiesta. Estaba segura que entre Jasper y ella algo había pasado, pero, ella, evitaba hablar del tema, como teniendo siempre algo más importante que decir.

-Esta tarde, sin falta, visita de extrema urgencia al shopping, -comentó de camino a nuestra última clase del día, -sabés que a mi fiesta no te voy a dejar ir con algo que ya hayás usado.

No me quedó otra que asentir. Lo bueno sería que ella no iba a tener escapatoria. Ella iba a tenerme que contar todo lo relacionado con Jasper.

-Bella… estuve pensando….¿vos con quién pensás ir? Porque mi co-anfitriona no puede estar de ninguna manera si pareja.

-Alice, ¿por qué no me decís vos con quién pensás ir?

Una sonrisa radiante cubrió su cara. –Se supone que te lo iba a decir una vez en el shopping, así no me ponía a gritar y saltar de la emoción.

Para nuestra mutua suerte, llegó el profesor.

Al salir de la escuela, nos cambiamos (no íbamos a ir con uniforme al shopping… nos podían llegar a confundir con los alumnos de una academia de magia y hechicería), e inmediatamente, sin desperdiciar un segundo, volamos al infierno que presentía que iba a ser ese shopping.

Cuando llegamos, sin aguantar ni un segundo más, le repetí mi pregunta:

-Alice, ¿por qué no me decís vos con quién pensás ir?

-Adiviná, -dijo entre risitas.

-Sólo sé de una persona que te podría poner tan feliz… y su nombre no empieza para nada con J, y tampoco termina con –ASPER-WHITLOCK…

-¡Sí! ¡Jasper es mi pareja!

-Me tenés que contar cómo pasó todo.

Mientras ella entusiasmadísima me relataba una y otra vez cómo había pasado todo, nos medíamos mucha ropa.

-¿Y entonces? ¿En qué quedaron? ¿Están en algo?

-No sé, Bella, no volvimos a hablar del tema… espero que mañana tengamos tiempo para hablarlo… Eso me recuerda… ¿Y vos? ¿Con quién pensás ir a la fiesta más IN de la ciudad? ¿Con un tal "Sr. Insoportable, Creído, Fanfarrón, Tarado, Metido, Dueño de Brillante Volvo Plateado"?

Entre algunas carcajadas, logré decir: -Sí, ¿pero cómo sabés vos eso?

-Tengo mis contactos, -dijo, haciéndose la misteriosa interesante.

-Vamos.

-Jasper me lo dijo.

-¿Edward le dijo a Jasper? ¿Qué le dijo?

-No sé, no se explicó muy bien, algo de que te salvó de Eric Yorkie.

Le conté todo lo que había pasado, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa de evidente complacencia aflorara en mis labios.

-¡Bella, por más que no me quieras escuchar, tenés que darte cuenta de lo mucho que piensa en vos!

-Por favor, Alice.

-¿Te habría invitado, por más que sea un maldito caballeroso, sino?

No le respondí. Ya estábamos en la caja, pagando nuestras últimas adquisiciones. Alice iba a usar un vestido de color peltre con delgadísimos breteles, corto, ajustado, pero drapeado, con sandalias del mismo color, con tiritas que rodeaban todo los tobillos, claro, Alice, con esos tacos, parecía como medio metro más alta. El mío, menos llamativo bajo petición mía, era de color uva, con unos diminutos detalles dorados en los finos breteles y en la cintura alta, corte princesa. Me había obligado a usar tacos altísimos dorados, y probablemente, antes que terminara la fiesta, yo ya me iba a doblar el tobillo unas cuantas veces.

Esa noche, como ya era habitual, soñé con Edward Cullen. Por alguna extraña e incomprensible razón, él estaba en una camiseta sin mangas blanca… que remarcaba todos y cada uno de sus músculos. ¿A qué venía ese sueño? Yo no solía pensar en los hombres de esa forma tan _gráfica._

Al fin, el sábado había llegado. Todavía no eran ni las diez de la mañana cuando sentí sonar mi celular.

ALICE. Sólo ella podía llamarme a esa hora un sábado, sabiendo que no se me levantaba ni con grúa.

-¿Hola? –dije adormecida, rogando no sentir esa chillona voz a esta hora de la mañana.

-¡¡¡¡BELLA!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡NECESITO QUE VENGAS A CASA LO ANTES POSIBLE, NO TENGO NADA LISTO Y SOLA NO VOY A PODER TERMINAR DE ARREGLAR TODO PARA LA NOCHE!!!!! –sentí cómo ella me gritaba del otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí Alice, ya me dijiste, y yo ya te dije que después de almorzar iba.

-NONONO, lo que yo necesito es que vengas YA.

Medio-dormida, no me quedó otra que asentir. Sin pensarlo demasiado, me puse unos shorts negros de jean que rara vez usaba, porque no me gustaba mucho cómo me quedaban, y una musculosa larga también negra. Cómodas zapatillas y un buzo con capucha gris completaron mi atuendo.

-¡¡¡EMMETT!!! –grité, viendo que él ya estaba cambiado para ir a su práctica de rugby.

-¿Qué, hermanita? –dijo riéndose de mis alaridos.

-¿Me alcanzás a lo de Alice?

-Sólo porque me lo pedís con esa _dulce_ voz.

OMG!

Al entrar a la casa de Alice, que vivía en una de las pocas casas en el centro de la ciudad, vi que había dos chicos trepados en unas escaleras de metal, colgando decorados del techo. Uno era rubio y el otro de cabello cobrizo, los dos altos, por más que el rubio un poco más, y, por lo mucho que dejaban ver sus remeras sin mangas, sumamente musculosos. Ella me abrió la puerta, ignorando completamente esos dos "extraños".

-Hola, Alice –la saludo.

Ella corrió de a saltitos hasta donde estaban ellos.

-Chicos, -los llamó, -acá llegó Bella para poder ayudarnos.

Los dos se dieron vuelta.

Como ya se lo deben haber imaginado… Jasper y Edward se dieron vuelta, y me miraron.

-Hola, Bella -dijo Jasper amigable pero algo tímidamente.

Alrededor de un segundo después de lo que hubiera sido normal, Edward saludó: -Hola.

-Hola, Jasper, Edward, -dije, tratando de disimular mi asombro, entre dientes y en susurros, le dije a Alice –Vamos a tu habitación, que quiero ver qué te vas a poner.

-¿Pero si ya sabés qué me voy a poner? Fuimos a comprarlo juntas.

-Pero quiero verlo de vuelta. Vamos, -la tomé del brazo y casi la arrastré hasta su cuarto.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¿Qué hacen ellos dos acá?

-Haber, Bella, ¿cómo te pensás que íbamos a poner los adornos? Yo no soy lo suficientemente alta… y vos, mejor ni digamos lo que podría llegar a pasarte si te subieras a esas escaleras con tu equilibrio…

-Podrías haber llamado a alguien más.

-¿Cómo quién?

-¿Emmett?

-Está en práctica de rugby.

-¿Tu papá?

-Está en el trabajo. ¿Ves que no me quedaba nadie?

-Pero sólo con Jasper iba a estar bien.

-No, ¿si tenían que levantar algo pesado entre los dos? Además, a vos no tendría por qué importarte lo que haga el tal Edward acá, sabiendo que teóricamente ni él piensa en vos, ni vos pensás en él, -dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

Perfecto. Iba a estar todo el maldito día con Edward. Útil para cuando se supone que estaba tratando de dejar de pensar en él. Para colmo, Alice le iba a dedicar todo su tiempo a Jasper, dejándonos todo el tiempo a solas. Para colmo, no entendía, o no quería entender, porqué mi corazón estaba latiendo tan felizmente.

Edward POV:

Estábamos poniendo esa innumerable cantidad de adornos que Alice nos obligaba, cuando sonó el timbre, ¿quién iba a ser? ¿Quién tenía que llegar?

-Hola, Alice, -dijo una voz desde la puerta de entrada.

Idiota, pensé. Obviamente que iba a ser Bella la chica que ayudase a Alice en los preparativos. Tenía una extraña sensación. Esto me olía a siniestro plan de un siniestro duendecillo que había logrado que, a través de Jasper, yo viniese a esta casa.

¿Qué era lo que Alice tenía planeado para mí?

Ver a Bella acercarse me desconcentró totalmente. Al vernos mejor, sus enormes ojos chocolate se desorbitaron de duda y curiosidad, y supe que los míos lo hicieron de ciega admiración. Despistado, tardé un segundo de más en saludar.

-Hola, -dije a secas.

-Hola, Jasper, Edward, -saludó, sentí como un hormigueo al ella decir mi nombre, _basta, Edward,_ me dije a mí mismo. -Vamos a tu habitación, que quiero ver qué te vas a poner.

-¿Pero si ya sabés qué me voy a poner? Fuimos a comprarlo juntas, -Alice la miró en duda, no entendía la conducta de su amiga.

-Pero quiero verlo de vuelta. Vamos, -respondió ella, con un rastro de rudeza, como si Alice no captara alguna indirecta.

La tomó del brazo y se fueron.

-¿Qué fue eso? –comentó Jasper.

-Si vos no tenés idea… yo menos, -me encogí de hombros, -Cambiando de tema, Jasper, vos no me dijiste nada más de Alice, ¿cómo es que vas a ir con ella a la fiesta?

-¿Cómo sabés eso?

-Por tu cara, boludo. ¿Te pensás que si no fuera a ser así tendrías esa cara de feliz cumpleaños en tu cara?

-Perdón, pero el único acá con cara de feliz cumpleaños no soy yo…

¿Yo tenía cara de feliz cumpleaños? Me miré en un espejo y vi que tenía razón. Mi sonrisa tonta denotaba felicidad repentina. ¿Tenía que ver eso con el hecho de que iba a estar todo el día cerca de Bella?

**¿Y? Les gustó un capítulo totalmente Jacob-free? Dejen muchas reviews si quieren saber cómo van a pasar Bella y Edward el día (desde las diez de la mañana del sábado hasta más o menos las cinco de la mañana del domingo, no es suficiente tiempo?). Lo que voy a tener que hacer es dividirlo en por lo menos dos capítulos, que intentaré subir el domingo a la tarde a más tardar lunes… voy a estar todo el fin de semana trabajando!!! Bue, digamos que no me molesta para nada eso de escribir… me encanta!!!!! Soy fan de escribir!!!! Jajaj**

**¿Qué creen que pasará en la fiesta? ¿Y antes (o sea a lo largo del día)? ¿Quieren que ponga toda la parte de salón de belleza con Alice y los sufrimientos de Bella, o lo resumo? Porfa, dejen reviews… y plis lean el summary de mi otra historia y díganme qué piensan.**

**Los adoro a todos… compañeros de la terrible enfermedad que es esta OCD…. Obsessive Cullen Disorder (FYI)**

**Cuidense y que no les nombren a los innombrables jetas así no se tuercen los tobillos, **

**Fernanda**


	14. Chapter 14: Antes de la fiesta 2

**Holas!!!!!!!!!**

**Perdón por no subir el domingo!!!!! El tema es que me había olvidado que era fin de semana largo (lunes feriado!!!!) y en mi casa de fin de semana no tengo internet. Así que tras una serie de eventos ridículamente desafortunados, que si desean algún día los relataré (maldito sábado 13), logré escribir este tierno capítulo. Particularmente disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, y espero que disfruten leyéndolo!!!! (otro Jacob-free)**

**Millones y millones de gracias a mis reviewers!!!**

**Ya subí mi nuevo fic, Colegio Mansfield, si quieren, léanlo y déjenme reviews, que quiero saber sus opiniones. Para los que no leyeron el summary es un fic de Mansfield Park, sobre una chica que su vida es igual a un libro. ****No hace falta haber leído el libro primero. Nadie lo hizo. ****Es una divertida historia del romance de un rompecorazones que está determinado a enamorar a una chica imposible.**

**Cita:**

**My favorites were **_**Pride and Prejudice **_**and **_**Sense and Sensibility**_**. I'd read the first most recently, so I started into **_**Sense and Sensibility**_**, only to remember after I began three that the hero of the story happened to be named **_**Edward**_**. Angrily, I turned to **_**Mansfield Park**_**, but the hero of that piece was named **_**Edmund**_**, and that was just too close. Weren't there any other names available in the late eighteenth century? I snapped the book shut, annoyed, and rolled over onto my back.**

**(**_**Mis favoritos eran **_**Orgullo y Prejuicio**_** y **_**Juicio y Sensatez**_**. Había leído al primero recientemente, así que empecé **_**Juicio y Sensatez**_**, para recordar después del tercer capítulo que el héroe de la historia se llamaba Edward. Enojada, me puse a leer **_**Mansfield Park**_**, pero el héroe de ésta se llamaba Edmund, y me sonaba muy parecido. ¿Acaso en el siglo dieciocho no había otros nombres disponibles? Cerré el libro violentamente y lo tiré, irritada, y me di vuelta sobre mi espalda.) **_

_**Twilight, ¿hace falta decir quién es la escritora? Porlas, se llama Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Ay, estos escritores del siglo 18… ay querida jane Austen que te faltaba imaginación para los nombres… (ah, sorry por la mala traducción casera, no tengo el libro en castellano)**

Bella POV:

-Bella, me parece que ya tendríamos que ir abajo, teóricamente, nosotras estamos viendo los vestidos, no debatiendo el significado de la vida.

No me había dado cuenta de que ya hacían como quince minutos que estábamos en su pieza.

-Ok, bajemos, -dije, sin querer denotar la felicidad irracional que me abrumaba. Bajamos las escaleras, para encontrarnos con que ni Jasper ni Edward estaban haciendo nada productivo. Estaban en la cocina. ¿Haciendo qué? Comiendo.

-Alice… perdón, es que como estaban tardando mucho, y nosotros no habíamos desayunado… -dijo Jasper verdaderamente apenado.

Alice abrió la boca para hablar.

Noté cómo Jasper temblaba de miedo… ¿se sentía culpable de comer sin pedir permiso?

-¡Cómo que no nos prepararon nada a nosotras! ¡Cerdos egoístas! –gritó Alice muriéndose de risa de la cara de Jasper.

-Es verdad, ¡bien podrían habernos preparado unos sandwiches de jamón y queso! –dije yo entre carcajadas.

Eso rompió bastante el hielo entre nosotros, ahora, nos reíamos de las caras que habían puesto los chicos, especulando por qué Edward se había quedado mudo. En recompensación, los obligamos a que nos preparen la comida.

Edward, que al parecer tenía una remota idea de cómo cocinar, corregía a Jasper, que no sabía hacer ni siquiera una tostada en la tostadora, sin incendiar la cocina. Una vez que estuvimos listos y alimentados, nos tocó a nosotras lavar todo el desastre que nos habían dejado.

Sentí cómo se reían de nosotras a nuestras espaldas. Si previo aviso, con la esponja que tenía en la mano, los bañé en espuma.

La guerra de espuma siguió durante quince minutos, en los cuales, me resbalé en varias ocasiones, mas en ninguna llegué a tocar el piso. Edward, que curiosamente estaba casualmente parado al lado mío, me rescató.

-¡A trabajar! –gritó Alice, al ver que ya era suficiente esparcimiento.

Edward POV:

Noté cómo el aire se sentía más cómodo cuando llegaron las chicas y se empezaron a reír de nosotros. Nos estábamos divirtiendo, entonces, Alice recordó que habíamos venido a hacer algo.

Cada uno se fue por su lada, según las órdenes de Alice.

Yo tenía que seguir colocando globos, pero, en vez de adentro de la casa, me hicieron hacerlo en los árboles y faroles del patio trasero. Como fui el primero en recibir las órdenes, no me enteré qué era lo que iban a hacer los demás.

Fui hasta la entrada, buscando la escalera metálica, llevándola al jardín. Entonces me di cuenta que primero, antes de colgarlos, alguien tenía que inflar los globos. Busqué la bolsa de globos plateados y negros y comencé a inflarlos con un inflador, eran demasiados como para inflarlos con la boca.

Sentí que alguien entraba al jardín, abría la puerta, pasaba, la cerraba, se tropezaba probablemente con la alfombra que había al pie de la puerta. Esa seguro que era Bella. Me obligué a no girar mi cabeza (estaba de espaldas a la casa), por más que lo deseaba profundamente. ¿Qué debía hacer Bella? No creía que Alice la hubiese hecho hacer un trabajo demasiado pesado.

Bella POV:

-Vos tenés que acomodar los almohadones de los sillones de afuera y los centros de mesa de las mesas bajas, -me encomendó Alice en tono autoritario, después de que Edward se hubiese ido a buscar la escalera.

Estuve acomodando todo por espacio de casi media hora, cuando todo ya estuvo listo. Para no perder tiempo, decidí buscar a Alice y que me diera algo que hacer.

No sabía qué era lo que debía hacer ella, pero no la encontré en ninguna parte de la planta baja. Qué raro, Jasper tampoco estaba en ninguna parte. Tal vez prefieren estar solos, me dije. Así que tomé mi bolso, donde había traído mi vestido (al llegar lo había colgado), y como siempre en mi vida, un libro para leer. Infaltable. Me fui de vuelta afuera.

-¿Edward, por casualidad vos no tenés idea de dónde está Alice? –le pregunté por las dudas.

-No, ¿por?

-Me parece que ella y Jasper "desaparecieron", -dije, al borde de la risa.

Se rió también él.

-¿Querés que te ayude en algo? Yo ya terminé con lo mío.

-No, dejá, supongo que "podría ser peligroso" que vos te ponga a trepar lo árboles, -me puso una increíblemente hermosa sonrisa torcida. Tuve que agradecer que se dio vuelta y siguió con su trabajo, porque yo me había quedado como hipnotizada. Bella, respirá normal, no hiperventiles, me pedí a mí misma.

Algo mareada por la "hipnosis", logré llegar hasta uno de los sillones casi sin caerme. Me puse a leer uno de mis clásicos favoritos, que hacía casi como un mes que no lo releía. Como hacía siempre en estos casos, decidí que se abriera solo en la parte más usada… la parte en la que Jane acepta a Mr. Rochester. Mis ojos se clavaron en una palabra.

_-Jane, acéptame rápido. Di, __**Edward **__–llámame por mi nombre-Edward- me voy a casar contigo._

¿Por qué Mr. Rochester debía llamarse EDWARD? ¿Por qué yo no me había acordado de eso antes? Furiosa, no sabía si era con Edward por llamarse igual que mi personaje preferido, con el libro, o conmigo misma, por ser tan tonta de enojarme por una maldita coincidencia; arrojé el libro al otro lado del sillón, que claro, con mi puntería, se había estrellado contra el piso haciendo una cantidad considerable de estruendo. Roja como un tomate, miré fijamente al suelo. Sabía que con tanto ruido, seguramente el Edward de carne y hueso me estaría mirando.

Jasper POV:

-Vos tenés que acomodar los almohadones de los sillones de afuera y los centros de mesa de las mesas bajas, -le dijo Alice a Bella.

Estaba nervioso, ahora quedábamos nosotros dos solos. ¿Qué me tocaría hacer a mí?

Ella tenía una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

-Más les vale que pase algo entre ellos ahora, que me siento defraudada de mis propios dones casamenteros.

Ah, Alice había puesto que Edward y Bella estuvieran trabajando casi juntos.

-Edward está últimamente cada vez más insoportable, -sonreí.

-Lo mismo Bella, ya es hora que por lo menos reconozcan ante ellos mismos lo que sienten. ¿A vos Edward ya te dijo lo que siente?

-No precisamente, pero el hecho de que aceptase venir ya lo confirma.

-Bella tampoco dice nada, el tema es que ella confía tan poco en ella misma que cree imposible que Edward se detenga a pensar un segundo en ella.

-Lo imposible es que él se detenga de pensar un segundo en ella, -suspiré, ¿por qué estábamos hablando tanto de ellos y no de nosotros?

Pareció que leyera mi mente.

-Jazz… vení, -ella me tomó del brazo, haciendo que la siga. Subimos las escaleras y nos quedamos en una especie de living al que daban todas las habitaciones. Nos sentamos en un sillón.

Ella no soltó mi mano, la retuvo entre las dos pequeñas suyas, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Alice POV:

No sabía que decirle… no quería arruinar el momento con un típico "tenemos que hablar", porque la verdad era que no hacía falta. Los dos ya sabíamos muy bien que teníamos que hablar, pero ninguno de los dos se animaba a hacerlo. Tenía su mano entre las mías, con mi pulgar, le acaricié la parte de atrás de la mano, sin levantar la vista.

Tal como el otro día, con su dedo en mi mentón me obligó a mirarlo a la cara, notando que estaba mucho más cerca de lo que yo suponía.

-Alice, -suspiró.

-Jazz… -dije, todavía sintiendo su dulce respiración en mi cara. No me pude resistir, y le di un infantil beso en los labios, y al separarme, él me abrazó, impidiendo que me mueva.

-Esta vez no te me vas a escapar, -me susurró al oído.

Me abrazó más fuerte, y yo lo rodeé con mis brazos, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-No te preocupes, no me pienso mover de acá.

Edward POV:

Jasper y Alice habían desaparecido, dejándonos a Bella y a mí solos. Ella estaba leyendo, mientras yo ya casi terminaba.

¡PUM!

Me di vuelta a ver qué pasaba. Bella había tirado el libro.

¿Por qué ella había hecho eso? La curiosidad me superaba. Terminé rápidamente de colgar el último globo, y fui a sentarme a su lado, levantando el libro que yacía abierto boca abajo en el piso.

_Jane Eyre_, de Charlotte Brontë. ¿Jane Austen y esto? Era una decidida fan de los clásicos.

-¿Por qué tiraste el libro? –pregunté directamente, percibiendo cómo se sonrojaba más de lo que ya estaba.

-Nada, que me da odio el personaje principal, cómo puede hacerle eso a ella.

-¿Qué tiene de malo Rochester?

Me miró sorprendida.

-¿Lo leíste?

-En la escuela.

-Ah.

-Nada serio, el tema es que me saca que sean así.

-Bella, ¿te das cuenta que de lo único que podemos hablar sin sentirnos incómodos es de libros? –no pude evitar comentar, antes de darme cuenta, las palabras ya habían salido de mi boca.

Asintió, ella ya se había dado cuenta también.

Tras un minuto de incómodo silencio, tuve la iniciativa de cambiar de tema.

-¿Dónde pueden estar Alice y Jasper?

-Deben estar arriba, yo no los busqué ahí, por las dudas, -dijo con una especie de sonrisa pensativa.

-Jasper no para de hablar de ella, -comenté.

-Alice menos. Se quieren mucho, son perfectos el uno para el otro.

Sus enormes ojos chocolate le brillaban al hablar de esa cosa maravillosa que era el amor.

El estómago me gruñó, miré el reloj, ya era la hora del almuerzo, y todavía ni Alice ni Jasper daban señales de vida.

-¿Vamos a comer algo? –dijo Bella.

-Vamos.

-¿Quién cocina?

-Si querés, yo puedo, -me ofrecí.

-Dale, hay que probar tus dotes culinarias.

Le eché una mirada a la heladera y despensa, y decidí que iba a cocinar algo simple, sándwiches completos de lomito.

Preparé todas las cosas, mientras Bella ponía la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Te gusta cocinar? –me preguntó.

-Sí, mi mamá, Esme, me enseñó a hacerlo.

Una vez preparados, nos sentamos a comer en silencio.

-¡Qué rico! Edward, de verdad, ¡tenés que decirle a Esme que es una fantástica maestra de cocina!

-Se están enfriando los de Alice y Jasper, ¿no habría que llamarlos?

Y como por arte de magia, ambos atravesaron el umbral de la puerta; tomados de la mano y sonrientes.

**¿¿¿¿Y???? Les gustó, así pasó la mañana en casa de Alice, en el próximo capítulo voy a poner la tarde y en el siguiente la noche. Entre Bella y Edward no pasó nada, pero ya están entrando en confianza.**

**R.S.V.P**

**(Reviewez ****S'il Vous Plaît) --- reviews por favor**

**Oui, oui, je parle français, et tu? Quelles langues est-ce que tu parles? ****(Sí, sí, yo hablo francés, ¿y vos? ¿Qué idiomas hablás?)**

**Au revoir… creo que sería mejor decir "au réécrire" (hasta que nos volvamos a escribir… au revoir significa "hasta que nos volvamos a ver) jajja**

**Fer**


	15. Chapter 15: Cerca

**Hola!!!!!!!!!**

**Gracias por los reviews!!!!!!!! o sea 158, OME!!!! ¿pueden creerlo? Y pensar cuando me emocionaba porque tenía tres reviews…. snif, que alegría que me dan… de verdad, no sé que era de mi vida sin "my personal brand of heroine" que son las reviews. jajaj, bueno, un poquito exagerada.**

**Teóricamente, hay como 230 personas que leyeron el último capítulo, pero, tan sólo diez dejaron reviews… lectores silenciosos: los invito a dejarme un review!!! No tengan miedo, por lo general no muerdo… recuerden que no hace falta estar registrados, acepto reviews anónimas.**

**Gracias a:**

**Fran Ktrin Black: lo de los idiomas viene porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer!!!!! estoy muyy al pedo!**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: jajaj, sisi, jazz y vos ya son novios!!!! que bueno que te haya gustado!!!**

**cooti: hoy (viernes) tuve que bancarme que maria ester me diga constanza como tres veces seguidas... y yo ME LLAMO FERNANDA!!! además se puso a leer y criticar con su dulce voz el dipe y a enseñarnos latin.... whatever maal, que suerte que te lo perdiste. 2 compositions de tarea: 194 y 192, una es para el mié, y la otra para el lunes!**

**MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN: gracias por tu review y por responder mi estupida pregunta!!!! jajja**

**lupita cullen!: lamento decepcionarte con otro capitulo corto!!! pero fijate qque usé una idea tuya...**

**miadharu28: acá esta la la actualización tan aclamada!!!**

**Nocturnal Depression: sorry informarte que en este cap aparece el taan odiado jacob!!! no me mates jajja**

**nini cullen: lamento decirte que no te puedo dar ni a los sandwiches ni al cocinero... jajaj, me lo quedo yo!!!! guardate algunos "dios" para este cap**

**veit: interesante capítulo?? esperá a leer este!!**

**Franncisca Cullen: adelanto de la fiesta en la última parte del capitulo!!!**

**Y a todos los que me hayan agregado a sus favoritos y alertas y a todos los que leen mi humilde fic!!!**

**Cita:**

_**Del grupo Masculino, la Máscara que representaba el Sol era la más admirada de todas. Los rayos que despedían sus ojos eran como los del glorioso Luminario, aunque infinitamente superiores. Tan intensos eran que nadie se atrevía a moverse a menos de media milla de distancia de ellos; de esa forma, su propietario contaba con la mejor parte del Salón para él, ya que éste no medía más de tres cuartos de milla de largo por media de ancho. Finalmente, los Caballeros encontraron que la fiereza de sus rayos era de lo más inconveniente para la concurrencia, ya que los obligaba a apiñarse en una esquina de la habitación con los ojos medio cerrados, por medio de los cuales, por cierto, la Compañía descubrió que se trataba de Charles Adams vestido con su Capa verde de todos los días, y sin máscara de ningún tipo. **__**"Jack y Alice", en **_**Amor y Amistad, **_**de Jane Austen.**_

* * *

Bella POV:

Cuando él se había sentado a mi lado y se había puesto a hablar de libros… ¡ay! Sentía unas endemoniadas mariposas en mi estómago. ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mí? ¿Por qué tenía él que ser tan perfecto y yo tan común? ¿Por qué, por más que me costaba reconocerlo, estaba total y perdidamente enamorada de él?

_No, Bella,_ me decía a mí misma, _no podés enamorarte de él, sabiendo que nunca te va a dar bola, que lo único que vas a lograr es lastimarte a vos misma._

Ver a Alice y a Jasper tan felices no mejoraba mucho mi situación. No es que no me pusiera feliz verlos felices… pero me hacía dar cuenta de lo infeliz y sola que yo estaba.

Ahora, Jasper y Alice se acomodaban para almorzar y yo y Edward "sobrábamos".

-Bella, tenemos que terminar de arreglar algunas cosas.

Capté enseguida lo que él quería decir.

Fui con él hasta el living, donde habían corrido los sillones a los costados, haciendo lugar en el centro. Suspiré ante su perfección, sabiendo que nunca íbamos a pertenecer al mismo mundo, que era como un pez enamorado de un águila. Trágico.

-¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó Edward, poniendo repentinamente cara seria, ante mi dramático suspiro que creía que era inaudible.

-Nada, -mentí.

-Bella… -dijo en tono de reproche, levantando las cejas.

-Enserio, no me pasa absolutamente nada.

-¿Entonces por qué cuando entraron Alice y Jasper te cambió totalmente la cara?

Me quedé callada. Si le decía que nada, probablemente se me iba a quebrar la voz, impidiéndome terminar, y él iba a seguir exigiendo. Si le decía la verdad, iba a ser terrible, porque, ya de por sí me costaba expresarme ante mis amigos… delante de la persona que provocaba los sentimientos… mejor ni hablemos.

-Bella, ¿estás llorando?

-No.

Dejó de hacer lo que él estaba haciendo y se acercó a mí. Involuntariamente, me segué una delatora lágrima que corría por mi mejilla. Me miró a los ojos, atrapándome como un vórtice en las dos esmeraldas que tenía por ojos.

Edward POV:

Bella estaba llorando.

Si hacía un mes alguien me decía que una chica estaba llorando por nada, me hubiera, o bien reído, o bien, encogido de hombros en el más indiferente "a mí qué me importa".

Bella estaba llorando.

Si hacía un mes alguien me decía que mi mundo se iba a detener de girar por el simple hecho de una gota de agua salada se deslizase por una mejilla ajena, creo que le hubiera pasado a la persona que me lo dijese el número de un buen psiquiatra.

Pero ahora, en este preciso instante, la ráfaga de viento que agitaba las hojas de los árboles se había detenido, el pájaro que cantaba su triste melodía en algún lugar del planeta había parado su cantar. Mi mundo giraba en torno a un ser llamado Bella Swan. Una lágrima, una implacable tempestad.

Me acerqué cada vez más a ella, dejando que sus ojos chocolate me abrumaran de emociones. **(n/a: sorry si todo eso suena medio extraño, es una fuerza incontenible de mi interior que me obliga a poner semejantes cursilerías, jajaj)**

Sentí por segunda vez en mi vida el impulso más incontenible. Como esa noche en Forks, el deseo pudo más que la razón, inevitablemente, mis labios buscaron los suyos.

Mi primera reacción fue pensar en que Bella se iba a separar de mí, o por lo menos no corresponderme el beso así que empecé siendo delicado, no ferozmente como verdaderamente me sentía. Pero, al hacer contacto nuestros labios, ese fuego se reavivó, destrozando todas mis buenas intenciones.

Sorpresiva e inesperadamente, Bella me correspondió el beso de una forma casi tan violenta como yo. Me encontré a mí mismo sosteniéndola entre la pared sobre la que ella estaba apoyada.

Nada ocurría en mi mundo más que eso.

Bella POV:

No lo beses. No lo beses. ¡No lo beses! _¡¡No lo beses!!_

Le repetía mi cerebro a mi corazón. Pobre cerebro, estaba perdido. No podía esperar a que teniendo a un perfecto Edward Cullen a escasos centímetros, quedara algo de razón en mí.

Locamente, sentí cómo ardía entre nuestros labios ese fuego que tanto anhelaba volver a sentir. Totalmente perdida, mis pensamientos empezaron a carecer de sentido.

Acorralada entre los inquebrantables brazos de Edward y la pared, puse mis manos en su nuca, para acercarlo más a mí. El no ponía resistencia, en eso, cada vez estábamos imposiblemente más cerca.

Sentí muy vagamente unos pasos acercarse. Muy a mi pesar, me alejé de él, empujando suavemente su cabeza hacia atrás. De un salto, los dos nos separamos, y tomamos aire para parecer normales.

-Edward, -escuché decir a Jasper, -nos tenemos que ir a cambiar.

¿Qué hora era? Miré disimuladamente mi reloj. Las siete de la tarde. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado lloriqueando? ¿Cuánto besándolo?

Alice entró al living acompañando a Jasper de la mano.

-Dale, váyanse. ¡Ya son las siete y nos tenemos que bañar, vestir, peinar y maquillar!

No me atreví a ver a Edward a la cara, por lo que no pude ver cómo estaba.

Se fueron.

-¡Alice! ¡Me tenés que decir qué pasó entre vos y Jasper! -le digo, antes de dar lugar a que preguntara ella. El ataque como mejor defensa.

-¡Bella! ¡Somos novios!

Sonreí mostrando verdadera felicidad al fin.

-Sí, arriba, me dijo lo que él sentía de verdad por mí… y yo lo que sentía por él… y bueno, te imaginás el resto.

-¡¡Awww!! ¡Qué suerte que tenés! Quedan tan bien juntos.

Se rió.

-Eso me recuerda algo.

-¿Qué? –dije tratando de sonar indiferente… ya me lo veía venir.

-Edward Cullen.

-¿Qué con él?

-Estuviste prácticamente a solas con él desde las diez de la mañana. ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Se siguieron peleando, o se trataron como personas civilizadas, o no se hablaron en todo el tiempo, o se hablaron como amigos, _o como algo más_? –dijo lo último de una forma tal que se me hizo imposible no ruborizarme, -Además, mirá como estás, toda entusiasmada por nada.

-Alice… yo te cuento, pero prometeme que no vas a decir nada de nada por nada del mundo.

Asintió desesperada e impacientemente.

-Bueno, a la mañana, se portó más o menos normal conmigo. Gentil, caballeroso, pero aún, un poco raro. Al mediodía, nos sentíamos más cómodos hablando de cosas… no sé… irrelevantes en lo que confiere a nuestros sentimientos personales.

-¿De qué hablaron?

-De lo que podían estar haciendo ustedes, -me reí a carcajadas de su cara en pánico, -y de otras cosas superficiales. Pero cuando bajaron ustedes a almorzar, él notó que mi humor había cambiado.

-¿Por qué?

-De verlos a ustedes tan enamorados…

-¿Y él qué pensó?

-Me vio llorar.

-¿De qué llorabas, Bella?

-De pensar en lo imposible que era tener algo con Edward.

-¿Y?

-Entonces, se acercó a mí… y me besó.

-¿¿Y?? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Como la otra vez?

-Sí… y no. Sí, porque me sentí igual que la otra vez; no, porque esta vez no fue tan delicado que digamos…

Ya estábamos arregladas y listas. Con nuestros vestidos nuevos, yo tenía el pelo suelto, con algunas ondas hechas en las puntas y suave maquillaje; y Alice tenía su puntiagudo pelo negó apuntando en todas las direcciones, con un maquillaje bastante más dramático que el mío **(n/a: me decidí por omitir directamente la tortura de Alice, si alguien quiere saber cómo fue, pídanmelo en un review que lo subo).**

La gente ya estaba empezando a llegar, formando una pequeña multitud en la puerta. Sobresaliendo entre las dempas cabezas, saltaba fácilmente a la vista por la altura la de Jacob.

-¡Jake! –lo saludé como si ya fuera un viejo amigo.

-¡Bella! –me saludó.

-Esta es Alice, mi mejor amiga; Jacob, el sobrino de Phil.

Hice las presentaciones.

-Bells, -me dijo apodándome, -vengo solo de pasada, tengo que ir al cumpleaños de mi amigo Embry, que se le dio por festejarlo medio mes después.

-Bueno, quedate un segundo, -insistí yo, -vení a probar la comida.

Edward POV:

Todo había sido tan repentino, que de golpe me encontré a mí mismo en la puerta de lo de Alice, volviendo a la fiesta.

Todavía, no había tenido ni un segundo para pensar en todo, con Jasper contándome de lo de él con Alice. No sabía qué pensar de nada. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando viese a Bella en la fiesta?

Ansiosamente, entré y la busqué con la vista por todas partes.

La vi arrastrando a un enorme chico, de piel morena y pelo negro, a la mesa de comidas.

Por segunda vez en mi vida, los celos furiosos se apoderaron de mí y de mis buenas intenciones. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerqué hacia donde estaban, para recordarle a Bella quién era su pareja.

-¡Bella!

-Edward, -me saludó con una sonrisa radiante.

El chico alto me fulminó con la mirada.

-Jake, este es Edward; Edward, este es Jacob, el sobrino del novio de mi mamá.

-Hola, -dije de malas, pero tratando de que no se notara.

-Hola, -gruñó Jacob.

¿Era mi imaginación o de verdad sentía un indescriptible impulso de romperle la cara a ese chico sólo por estar cerca de Bella?

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Conste que lo de Jacob tiene su lado positivo:**

**1. Se va enseguida, no va estar mucho más que dos minutos en la fiesta.**

**2. Es una oportunidad excelente para ver a Edward celoso.**

**¿No les parece bien? Dejen sus comentarios!!**

**Quería decir que tomé ideas del review de lupita cullen!, por lo que, este capítulo se lo dedico a ella!!**

**R.S.V.P (Reviewez s'il vous plait)**

**No duden en escribirme por cualquier duda o sugerencia.**

**Cuidense,**

**Fer L.**


	16. Chapter 16: Celos

**Hola!!!!!**

**Supongo que todos esperan este capítulo… lo que piensa cada uno del beso!!! Y la plática entre ambos del tema!!!! Hice un increíble esfuerzo para hacer este capítulo en vez de la tarea sin que nadie se diera cuenta!!! Qué mal lo mío!**

**Wow, ya casi llegamos a las doscientas reviews!!! a ver si con este capítulo llegamos!!**

**AtRaM Potter, nini cullen, veit, , Fran Ktrin Black, lupita cullen!, luli gv, chemical11, ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-, dana03, tsuki'vampire, MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN, Joa19, Abiga, miadharu28, yolabertay, Franncisca Cullen, AkHaNe, **

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, alertas y favoritos!!!**

"_**Well, I feigned courtship of Miss Ingram, because I wished to render you as madly in love with me as I was with you; and I knew jealousy would be the best ally I could call in for the furtherance of that end." **__**(-Bueno, yo fingí cortejar a Miss Ingram, porque quería hacer que estés tan locamente enamorada de mí como yo lo estaba de vos; y sabía que los celos iban a ser el mejor aliado que podía llamar para lograr ese fin.)**_

_**Charlotte Brontë, **_**Jane Eyre**_**.**_

Edward POV:

-Bella, me tengo que ir, -dijo al segundo el tal Jacob.

Bella puso una cara triste… ¿de verdad la entristecía que ese _perro _se fuera? ¿Tenía algo con él? Jacob, bueno, no podía evitar verla de un modo especial, siendo Bella tan hermosa…. Pero ella, a él lo miraba encarecidamente, como rogándole con los ojos que no se fuera. ¿No quería estar conmigo?

-Jake, quedate un poco más, que ni siquiera llegó el resto.

Nos pasó por al lado un gigantón que me trajo malos y buenos recuerdos. Buenos, porque eran de nuestro primer beso. Malos, porque parecía ser el que se llevó a Bella. A su lado, una perfecta rubia caminaba.

-Emmett, -le gritó Bella.

-Hermanita, -la saludó él. ¿Era su hermano?

-Saludá a Jacob, -le ordenó ella.

-¡Jacob! ¡No te había visto!

-Emmett… no te parece que me tenés que presentar, -dijo la rubia con una voz seductora, pero para nada comparable con el delicioso sonido de la voz de Bella.

-¡Ah! –sonrió él, -Bella, esta es Rosalie, Rose, esta es mi hermanita Bella, Jacob, ¿y vos? –preguntó deteniéndose en mí.

-Es Edward, -dijo Bella.

-Me sonás conocido… -me dice pensativo Emmett, -pero es imposible…

-Vivía en Forks, -repuso Bella.

¿No se daba cuenta que si se llegaba a acordar de mí, ese tipo me iba a hacer pedazos?

-Ah, sí, sí, me acuerdo de vos… ¡cuidado! –y en vez de amenazarme con el puño como yo esperaba, me guiñó el ojo.

-Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, -a mi nombre lo dijo despectivamente, -me tengo que ir a la fiesta de Embry, mi mejor amigo, -saludó Jacob.

Bella POV:

Estaba hablando cómodamente con Jacob, cuando una persona perfecta hizo aparición.

No entendía porque, pero los dos chicos se saludaron de una forma que no es la que se llama precisamente amigable.

-Bella, me tengo que ir… -dijo Jacob lo que yo más temía.

Puse una cara triste, no quería que se fuera. No quería quedarme a solas con Edward, porque íbamos a tener que hablar, y él me podía llegar a decir algo que yo no quisiese escuchar. Como que ese beso fue un accidente y que ambos debíamos olvidarlo.

Nos pasó por al lado Emmett y la tal rubia, Rosalie. Lo obligué a saludar. Cuando Rosalie se dio vuelta, mi autoestima cayó por el suelo. ¿Cómo pretendía que Edward pensase un segundo en mí, habiendo chicas tan lindas a su alcance?

Emmett no se acordaba de Edward. Noté que Edward me miraba extraño cuando yo le contaba a Emmett de dónde le sonaba conocido… ¿le tenía miedo al buenazo de Emmett?

-Ah, sí, sí, me acuerdo de vos… ¡cuidado! -le guiñó el ojo. Claro yo me puse toda roja, pero zafé de que Edward me viera, porque justo a tiempo, Jacob empezó a saludar a todos.

Jacob se fue, y Emmett y Rosalie fueron a bailar.

Quedamos Edward y yo solos.

-¿Querés ir afuera? –me preguntó él, señalando la puerta al patio trasero.

Asentí, demasiado turbada como para contestar.

Nos sentamos en silencio en el mismo sillón en el que yo había estado leyendo, pero esta vez, él se había sentado mirándome decididamente.

-Bella… -suspiró él, con la voz más aterciopelada y dulce del mundo.

Perdí el hilo del pensamiento, me quedé embobada por sus ojos verdes.

No. No podía dejarme llevar por lo que yo sentía. Seguro que él ni se preocupaba por mí, y sólo quería decirme que el beso no había sido nada, que hagamos como si nada hubiera pasado. Que yo era una estúpida por pensar en él.

-¿Qué, Edward? –dije de una forma fría, distante, tratando de en vez de mirarlo a los ojos, fijar mi vista en el espacio entra sus cejas.

Abrió más sus ojos, obligándome a perder la concentración. Sentí como la sangre coloreaba mis mejillas. Inútilmente, traté de esconder mi cara, para que él no note mi sonrojo.

Con su mano en mi mejilla, me volvió a voltear hacia él.

Sentí cómo me quemaba la piel bajo su mano.

-No me tortures ocultándome tu cara, que ya es mucho tener que sufrir por tu silencio. ¡Cómo me gustaría poder saber lo que pensás!

Intenté otra vez, pero esta vez, mirando para abajo, separando su mano de mi mejilla.

-Edward, no me hagas esto.

-¿Qué?

-Sé lo que me querés decir, no hace falta que me lo digas, -dije sin mirarlo. Sabía que si lo miraba me iba a faltar la voz, me iba a quedar nuevamente hipnotizada.

-¿Ya lo sabés? ¿Cómo? –me preguntó dudoso-. ¿Jasper te dijo algo?

-No me hace falta que Jasper me diga que yo no soy nadie en tu vida, -dije al borde de la desesperación.

Edward POV:

¿Podía ser verdad lo que me estaba diciendo? ¿De verdad ella pensaba eso? ¿No era yo acaso demasiado obvio en mi interés por ella? Al parecer, no era lo suficiente.

-Bella, ¿en serio pensás eso?

Asintió testarudamente.

-Bella, ¿cómo puede ser _que alguien que no es nadie en mi vida_ me impida dormir todas las noches, por soñar con el brillo de sus ojos? ¿Cómo puede ser que en el primer momento de ver a "este nadie", decidí tirar todo por la ventana, importando solo el segundo presente? ¿Cómo puede ser que cada segundo que estoy con "ese nadie", mi mundo desaparece, me siento como que estoy flotando? ¿Y cómo puede ser que cada segundo que no estoy con "ese nadie" soy incapaz de pensar en otra cosa, volviéndome un despojo inútil, sin mente ni corazón, ya que esta perdido extrañándote?

Ella, imposible, seguía evitando mi mirada. Temblaba ligeramente.

-¿Bella? Mirame a los ojos y decime si podés creer sinceramente que vos no me importás.

Lenta y cautelosamente, levantó la vista.

Me miró a los ojos por un período de tiempo que se me hizo eterno.

Sus ojos marrones primero se llenaron de dudas. Poco a poco, estas se fueron disolviendo, dando lugar a otra emoción que llenara sus ojos. Esa emoción brillaba como fuego ardiente, viajaba de sus pupilas hacia las mías, creando como una conexión entre nosotros. Como dos imanes luchando por tratar de mantenerse separados. Era así como me sentía. Luchando por tratar de mantenernos separados.

Como la propia fuerza de la naturaleza, inevitablemente me acerqué a ella. Por más que ya de por sí estábamos muy cerca, la distancia entre nosotros se me hacía insoportable…

-Bella, ¿qué ves en mis ojos?

-Edward, -finalmente ella me dijo, -no puedo creer lo que me decís. Eso es lo que me pasa a _mí_. _Soy yo_ la que no puede dormir por la culpa de un par de brillantes ojos verdes. _Soy yo_ la que dejó de pensar en el segundo en que te vi. _Soy y_o la que pierde el sentido de la existencia sin vos. _Soy yo_ la que vuela ante la idea de pasar un mísero segundo a tu lado, sin importarme de lo insignificante que sea mi vida para vos, por más que trates de convencerme de lo contrario. Edward, en tus ojos no veo mentira, veo algo que no puedo descifrar. Pero estoy bien segura de que a través de esos ojos, no me comunicás lo que verdaderamente sentís.

Abrí mis ojos más, esperanzado por la idea de que ella sintiera algo por mí. ¿Podía ser, lo que me estaba diciendo, verdad? ¿Podía ella de verdad pensar en mí un cuarto de lo que yo pensaba en ella?

Alentado por la idea, dije:

-¿Es necesario que haga esto para demostrarte lo que realmente siento? –pregunté contra sus labios a apenas milímetros de distancia, ahora. La besé delicadamente, no tan feroz como la otra vez. No quería que pensara que lo hacía sólo por placer. Intenté separarme de ella, para verla a los ojos. Que notara cuánto la amaba.

Pero al separarme un centímetro de ella, ella, reteniendo mi cabeza entre sus manos, y abriendo los ojos, suspiró:

-¿De verdad sentís lo que estás diciendo? –me miró preocupada.

-Sí, Bella, ¿no te das cuenta que te amo? –dije suavemente, sintiendo cómo ella temblaba-. ¿Tenés frío?

-No cuando estoy cerca de vos, -replicó sonriendo, aparentemente aceptando que la amaba.

Apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, dejando que la abrazara.

-Edward…

-¿Qué?

-Yo también te amo.

Nos quedamos los dos abrazados ignorando la fiesta que ocurría dentro de la casa, y nos quedamos por espacio de una hora mirando las estrellas.

Alice POV:

-Jazz, ¿viste a Bella o a Edward? –pregunté con una sonrisa malévola en la cara.

-No, Ali, ¿por?

-Hace como una hora que no los veo a ninguno de los dos… -dije, no pude evitar reírme. Vi a Emmett, que iba de la mano de una chica rubia.

-Hola, Emmett, ¿viste a tu hermana? –le pregunté, con la intención de enterarme quién era la "amiga" de Emmett.

-¡Hola, Alice! –dice abrazándome como un oso, -¿A Bella? No, la última vez que la vi estaba con Jacob, (que se fue) y con el tal Edward que vivía en Forks.

La rubia le pega un codazo a Emmett.

-¡Ouch! ¡Rose! Esta es Alice, mi hermana adoptiva, la mejor amiga de Bella; Rosalie.

-Encantada de conocerte, Alice. ¡Qué divina ropa que tenés!

-Gracias, -sonreí. Rosalie me estaba cayendo muy bien.

-¿Me disculpan un segundo? –me excusé, mientras me dirigía a la ventana, desde dónde se podía ver todo el patio trasero.

En uno de los sillones, estaban Bella y Edward, abrazados, mirando las estrellas.

-Misión cumplida, -me dije para mis adentros.

-¿Qué espiás? –sentí que me susurraban al oído.

-Jazz, ¿no son re lindos?

-No tanto como vos, -dijo, tocando la punta de mi nariz, -pero me alegra que ahora no me voy a tener que seguir bancando al Edward insoportable de enamorado presuntamente no correspondido.

Los miramos una última vez, y nos fuimos de la mano a la pista de baile.

**¡¡Espero que les haya gustado!! Por mi parte, creo que quedó bastante bien, el capítulo. El tema es que no sabía muy bien como hacer la parte de la "confesión" de bella y Edward. No me venía a la cabeza una forma súper romántica de hacer que se hablen… ¿les gustó la que se me ocurrió?**

**Tengo una duda existencial: ¿Qué prefieren?:**

**-¿Que siga un par de capítulos más para un final feliz?**

**-¿Que le ponga que tengan algún tipo de problema, para que haya como diez capítulos más? (también con final feliz)**

**-O que tenga muchas lágrimas, pero también un final feliz?**

**Porfa, déjenme en sus reviews su opinión frente al tema, que es de vital importancia para mí!!! Jajaj**

**Por el momento, no creo que vaya a hacer ninguna secuela, pero si me lo piden… veré que puedo hacer…**

**Les recuerdo que están invitados a visitar y comentar mi nuevo fic, Colegio Mansfield, cuyo summary está en todas partes. Les digo que en particular, considero que es mi mejor obra, y no necesitan haber leído nada previamente.**

**Muchas gracias por las reviews que espero que me dejen!!!**

**Cuidense, **

**Fer L**


	17. Chapter 17: Cuando no dices nada

**Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**¡Perdón por haber tardado en subir!! Tenía un serio caso de bloqueo cerebral inducido por el severo cuadro de OCD crónico!!! O sea, tuve que estar toda la mañana del jueves escribiendo: ese día, me despierto a las 6:45 AM para prepararme para la escuela. Me subo al auto, y antes de ir al colegio, mi papá va a comprarle un remedio para la muela a mi hermano… llego a la escuela, y sin bajarme del auto, veo que no hay un alma… viene una profesora de matemática corriendo a decir que: HABÍAN CERRADO LA ESCUELA POR GIRPE A (PORCINA)!!!!!! OMG!!!! OMP!! (Oh My PORK) otro bloqueo cerebral más me obligó a seguir triturándome el cerebro durante todo el viernes!!!**

**Gracias por sus reviews!!!!! Es la vez que recibo más reviews en mi vida!!! LLEGAMOS A LAS DOSCIENTAS!!! Wow, y pensar que soy nueva en esto…**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!!!! Y a todos los que leen mi fic!!**

**Denissemake, taaniaahCullen, chemical11, cryys, camille.15, DCR93, mar, maripecs, lupita cullen!, miadharu28, Franncisca Cullen, ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-, Veit, Joa19, Priscila Cullen 1410, MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN, gladys, AtRaM Potter, bella cullen, Alberto, Naty2940, Fer Black, -Catia CullenPatz-, Fran Ktrin Black, VIVI, cooti, gracias por dedicarme su tiempo en dejarme sus reviews!!!**

**Cita:**

**_O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?_**

**_ Deny thy father and refuse thy name!_**

**_ Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,_**

**_ And I'll no longer be a Capulet._**

**_(¡Oh, Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres Romeo? Renuncia a tu padre, abjura tu nombre; o, si no quieres esto, jura solamente amarme y ceso de ser una Capuleto.)_**

**William Shakespeare, Romeo y Julieta**

* * *

Bella POV:

_-Yo también te amo._

Eso había sido lo que me había prometido no decir no hacer, y ahora, tras ese irresistible beso, no podía evitar decirlo.

Sentí cómo Edward me abrazaba cada vez más fuerte, temiendo que tuviera frío.

-¿Ves esas estrellas? –dijo señalando al cielo despejado.

-Sí.

-¿Sabías que todas las estrellas tienen una historia?

Me hubiera gustado pasar el suficiente tiempo con él como para que me inventara una historia para cada estrella del universo. Entre los dos, nos poníamos a imaginar historias fantásticas de mundos maravillosos. En nuestra burbuja no pasaban malos sentimientos.

-Bella, ¿quién era ese chico con el quién hablabas antes? –me miró repentinamente serio.

-¿Jacob?

-Sí, ese, -dijo casi gruñendo.

-Es el sobrino de Phil, el novio de mi mamá. Lo conocí el lunes pasado. Me cae muy bien, es muy fácil hablar con él.

Un fuego verde iluminó fervientemente sus ojos.

-¿Por qué preguntás por él?

-Nada, -dijo como un chico chiquito tratando de ocultar una travesura.

-¿Nada? –arrimando más su cara contra la mía, para evitar que mienta.

-Me… molesta. No me cae bien.

-Pero si ni lo conocés.

-Es como un instinto. No me cae bien, -repitió.

-Pero si es muy bueno, ¡es tan divertido!

Mientras más lo halagaba a Jacob, él más en contra de él se ponía.

-A ver, decime en concreto, qué es lo que tiene de malo.

Finalmente, se propuso contestarme.

-Me saca que para él sea tan fácil hablar con vos… y que vos reacciones de una forma tan natural con él.

-Edward Cullen, ¿estabas celoso? –dije tomando la ventaja.

Asintió.

Me empecé a reír.

-Edward, ¿no te das cuenta de que me costaba hablar con vos porque sentía que si hablaba demasiado te ibas a dar cuenta de mis sentimientos?

Al rato de mirarnos a los ojos, me dijo:

-¿Querés bailar?

Me puse toda roja. Si bailaba con él, iba a quedar en ridículo. Le iba a pisar los pies, y seguramente iba a encontrar a algo con lo que tropezarme.

Hice una mueca: -No sé bailar.

Mi cara seguramente era como la que uno que confesara un terrible secreto.

Él, tratando de no reírse de mi cara, me dijo: -No te preocupes, podemos bailar acá afuera, donde nadie nos vea.

Empezamos bailando una canción que ya estaban pasando de antes, una canción pop ni muy rápida ni muy lenta. Ésta, al rato terminó para dar lugar a una melodía que me resultó conocida.

Con las manos de Edward en mi cintura, y las mías en su nuca, nos movíamos lentamente al ritmo de la melodía que era tan familiar.

Era la canción de una de mis películas preferidas.

Pero, en vez de sentir al cantante decir la letra, sentí que la voz de Edward, susurrando la canción en mi oído, la tapaba.

_It´s amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don´t say a thing_

(Traducción: Es increíble como puedes hablarle a mi corazón

Sin decir una palabra, puedes iluminar las tinieblas

Por más lo mucho que trate no me puedo explicar

Qué es lo que escucho cuando no dices nada)  
_  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There´s a truth in your eyes saying you´ll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you´ll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all_

(Traducción: La sonrisa en tu cara me hacé saber que me necesitás

Hay una sinceridad en tus ojos que dice que nunca me dejarás

El tacto de tu mano dice que me atraparás si alguna vez caigo

Dices de todo, cuando no dices nada)

_What´s being said between your heart and mine (Traducción: Qué es lo dicho entre tu corazón y el mío)_

Cuando me dice esa parte de la canción, sentí cómo mi ya enloquecido corazón retumbaba cada vez más ensordecedoramente fuerte. Agradecí que Edward, al susurrar a mi oído, no podía ver mi cara, ahora roja de tanto rubor.

Al terminar la canción, después de repetirse varias veces el estribillo, Edward me miró a los ojos y murmuró:

-A la canción le faltó decir qué es lo que me decís cuando estás toda ruborizada, -con una dulce risa contenida.

-Entonces vas a estar sin saberlo por el resto de tus días, yo no pienso decírtelo.

Puso una irresistiblemente persuasiva cara, y al ver que yo ponía los ojos en blanco, dice:

-¿Enserio vas a dejar que viva sin saberlo? Eso es cruel.

-Lo que es cruel es que seas así de dulce. No es justo. Por poco me matás, -dije riéndome suavemente.

¿Cómo podía ser tan perfecto? ¿Cómo podía ser tan perfecto _y _prestarme atención a mí?

Vi que Edward miraba a algo fijamente, con el ceño fruncido.

Giré a verlo, por más que hubiera preferido seguir mirándolo a los ojos.

Con el DJ, estaban Alice y Jasper saludando, con una sonrisa de haberse salido con las suyas.

-¡Alice! –bufé.

-¿Qué hizo esta vez?

-Seguro que nos estaba espiando, y por eso puso _When you say nothing at all_. Es de la parte de una de mis películas favoritas.

-¿Notting Hill?

-¿Y vos cómo sabés eso?

-Mi mamá es fanática de Hugh Grant, -dijo explicándolo todo.

* * *

**¿YYYY???? ¿Qué tal el momento dulce y tierno del fic??**

**La canción es When You Say Nothing At All, del soundtrack de la película Un Lugar Llamado Notting Hill. Los actores principales son Julia Roberts y Hugh Grant, que a su vez actúa en la película de Sense and Sensibility, de Edward, personaje en el cual Stephenie Meyer se inspiró para hacer a Edward Cullen. Si no vieron a alguna de las dos películas, les recomiendo que las vean, son unas de mis favoritas!!! Si las vieron, díganme qué piensan de ellas!**

**Quería decirles que ya decidí lo que voy a hacer con mi fic, pero lo voy a guardar en secreto, como me recomendó lupita cullen!, para que sea sorpresa para todos. Voy a intentar que no termine acá, y tampoco va a ser de esos fics interminables que al cabo de un tiempo dejan de ser divertidos.**

**Y tampoco se preocupen demasiado por sus pañuelos descartables, ya que no pienso hacerlo tan rematadamente triste como para que los ensucien!!! **

**Tampoco se preocupen por algo entre Bella y Jacob, no va a pasar.**

**Mil perdones porque sea un capítulo corto e intrascendente!!!! **

**Saben que siempre intento de darles lo mejor que logre sacar de mi ilógica imaginación que se niega a ayudarme cuando la llamo.**

**Los adoro!**

**R.S.V.P.!**

**Fer**


	18. Chapter 18: ¡Emmett!

**Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Eu, empecé a contar y este es el quinto capítulo de la fiesta: Antes de la fiesta II, Cerca, Celos, Cuando no dices nada, y este, o sea, ¿no es casi como que ****demasiado****? Bueno, la verdad es que no se pueden quejar de que no haya pasado nada… ¿por qué será que en las fiestas a las que no vamos pasa de todo? Porque ninguno de nosotros fuimos a la fiesta de Alice…. Bah, excepto ALICE CULLEN –LUISA-, porque es ****su**** fiesta!!! Jajaja. Qué pena que no nos invitó a nosotros los de fanfiction!!!! **

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos y a todos mis lectores silenciosos, que no dan señales de vida con reviews!!!!**

**nini cullen, cooti, Franncisca Cullen, AtRaM Potter, veit, lupita cullen!, Nocturnal Depression, Joa19, lyliann, miadharu28, Carol-Cullen, MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN, ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-, Fran Ktrin Black y Priscila Cullen 1410!!!!**

**Me acabo de dar cuenta de que hasta ahora nunca puse el disclaimer… que inteligente que soy!!! Así que por primera vez en el fic:**

**DISCLAIMER: No creo que haga falta decirlo, pero hay una señora llamada Stephenie Meyer, que escribió unos pares de libros de un vampirito y sus amigotes... los cuales tomé prestados para revivirlos en este fanfiction… desgraciadamente ninguno me pertenece.**

**Cita:**

"_**Me siento un miserable, y no sé por qué… Consuéleme… pues usted puede hacerlo. Pero que sea pronto… o será demasiado tarde. Escríbame inmediatamente. Convénzame de que vivir vale la pena, de que es necesario…"**_** Carta de Edgar Allan Poe, en la biografía de éste, escrita por Julio Cortázar, en **_**Cuentos Completos 1**_** de Edgar Allan Poe.**

* * *

Alice POV:

Con Jasper, decidimos espiar un poco más a Bella y a Edward… no podía evitarlo, ¡se veían tan bien juntos! Ellos estaban bailando solos en el jardín, románticamente iluminados por los faroles y la luz de la luna creciente. Lo único que no concordaba con la escena era esa ridícula música que estaban pasando. Jasper me leyó la mente al ver mi cara de asco.

-¿Recomendaciones para el DJ? –me sonrió.

-Definitivamente.

Me acerqué al DJ, y le pedí que pusiera _When you say nothing at all_, no sin antes dejar unos segundos de silencio, para que no suene brusco el cambio.

Al darme vuelta, mientras las primeras notas de la melodía empezaban a sonar, noté que Jasper estaba justo delante de mí. Tomando mi mano, me condujo unos pasos adelante, sin separarnos demasiado de dónde estaba el DJ, y nos pusimos a bailar mirándonos a los ojos, ignorando al resto del mundo.

Al terminar la canción, di un rápido vistazo a mi alrededor, para ver la reacción de la gente a la música romántica. Visiblemente en el medio de la pista, estaba Emmett, que siempre destacaba por su tamaño, todavía sin separarse de su pareja, que era Rosalie. Varias parejas todavía estaban bajo efecto de la canción, son miradas acarameladas y dulces caricias. Me sonreí a mí misma. Por la ventana, vi a Bella y a Edward mirarnos, junto a Jasper, los saludamos traviesamente. El amor indudablemente se sentía en el aire.

La noche ya estaba llegando a su fin, quedaban pocas personas en la fiesta. Poco a poco, quedamos tan sólo Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella y yo. Bella iba a quedarse a dormir en casa.

Bella y Edward, al ver que ya no quedaba gente, entraron a mi casa.

-¿Dónde se fue todo el mundo? –dijo Bella con voz de desorientada.

-Están todos escondidos sacando fotos de tu cara, -dijo Emmett explotando de risa-, hermanita, ¿no sabés qué hora es? ¿O es que el tiempo pasó muy rápido _para vos_?

Emmett miraba soltando ensordecedoras carcajadas las caras de Bella y Edward.

-¡Emmett! –lo retó Rosalie.

Él la miró obediente, callándose y haciéndose el bueno.

-Qué suerte que encontramos a alguien que lo ponga en su lugar, -me dijo Bella lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos escucharan, tomando ventaja de la situación.

-Hermanita… no necesito que mi _novia_ me ponga en "mi lugar" en lo que se refiere a molestarte a vos.

Rosalie reaccionó un poco ante la palabra "novia", no parecía estar acostumbrada a que Emmett la llamase así, y menos delante de la familia. Pero cuando Emmett terminó la oración, decididamente le pegó con el puño en el brazo.

-¡Ouch! Rose, dije que no necesito, pero no que no _quiera._

Todos nos reímos incansablemente de la imagen que era ver a una rubia perfecta pegándole a un grandulón como Emmett.

Edward POV:

Al entrar a la casa, de la mano con Bella, vimos que ya no quedaba casi nadie, había sólo cuatro personas aparte de nosotros dos.

Alice y Jasper, y el gigantesco hermano de Bella con la rubia.

Me sentía un poco mareado ante mi relación con Emmett. La mayoría de los hermanos mayores eran muy sobre protectores con sus hermanas menores. No dejaban que nadie se les acercara sin dejarles un ojo morado. Pero ya era la segunda vez en la noche que Emmett me guiñaba el ojo al verme cerca de Bella.

Al pasar un buen rato riéndonos de Emmett, éste decidió cambiar de tema.

-Edward, me acabo de acordar que vos vivías en Forks... –dijo pensativo.

-Emmett, eso yo ya te lo dije antes, -le reprochó Bella.

-Y también me acordé de haberte visto en la fiesta de despedida de las vacaciones… haciendo…

-¡Emmett! –gritó Bella-. Rosalie, creo que necesito tu ayuda para callarlo.

Entre las dos, le pegaron dos puñetazos en broma.

-Está bien, no digo nada más de cómo me metí en su momento romántico…

-¡Emmett! –gritamos todos al mismo tiempo nos empezamos a reír.

Todos ya sabíamos lo que estaba por decir Emmett, menos Rosalie, que miraba a todos con una expresión intrigada.

-Rosalie, dejame que te explique. En el verano, Bella y Emmett estaban en una fiesta en Forks. Emmett vio a Bella y Edward besándose apasionadamente… -empezó a decir Alice.

-¡Alice! –nos sonrojamos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo… ¿por qué tenían que ser tan molestos?

Bella POV:

Y al fin nos quedamos solas Alice y yo. El plan era dormir en su pieza, y mañana… bueno, mejor dicho hoy un poco más tarde, limpiaríamos todo el desastre.

Muertas de agotamiento, ni bien nuestras cabezas hicieron contacto con las almohadas nos quedamos profundamente dormidas.

En mi sueño, los ojos verdes me miraban con ternura inmensurable, con calma… sin ansiedad.

-¡¡¡BELLA!!!

Eso no podía ser parte de mi pacífico sueño de ojos esmeralda.

-¡¿Qué, pequeño demonio?!- grité, sintiéndome muy Homero Simpson.

-Desembuchá.

-"_Mi querido Algy, hablás exactamente como si fueras un dentista. Es muy vulgar hablar como un dentista cuando uno no es dentista. Produce una falsa impresión_." **(n/a: sacado de mi obra de teatro preferida, de mi autor preferido, **_**La Importancia de Llamarse Ernesto**_** de Oscar Wilde)**

-Bella, no trates de cambiar de tema haciéndote la muy culta citando obras de teatro que ni el profesor de literatura conoce. ¡¡Escupí lo que tenés que decir de una buena vez!!

-Pero Alice, ¿qué querés que te diga? –dije con una sonrisa angelical de inocencia, -si no pasó nada en tu fiesta.

-Bella, de verdad, no me dejás otra opción, -poniendo cara de mala, agarró su celular, marcó un número tan rápidamente que ni vi que lo haya buscado en la lista de contactos, y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja.

-JAZZ, -dijo, iluminándosele la cara con una sonrisa, -hola, tenía que preguntarte algo de vital importancia… ¿sabés de el resultado de nuestro plan súper secreto?... ¡¿Sí?!... ¡Ay! Te amo, ¡Chau!

Cerró su celular con un estruendoso ruido.

-Bells… ya me enteré… te dije que no te iba a gustar que me enterase a la fuerza.

-¿Qué se supone que es tu "plan súper secreto"?

-Es _secreto. _No te lo voy a decir. Lo que sí… ¡¡¡¡Bella tiene novio!!!! ¡¡¡¡Bella tiene novio!!!! ¡¡¡¡Bella tiene novio!!!! ¡¡¡¡Bella tiene novio!!!! ¡¡¡¡Bella tiene novio!!!!

-No tengo novio, -dije, no estaba mintiendo. Edward y yo no habíamos quedado en nada.

-Por favor, Bella, si Jazz me dijo que Edward le dijo que vos le dijiste que lo amabas, -sonrió segura de sí misma.

-Eso no lo hace mi novio, -dije fríamente. Odiaba que hablasen de mis sentimientos a mis espaldas… pero… que Edward hablase de mí… bueno, eso no me molestaba para nada.

-Pero te faltó escuchar la segunda parte: que Jazz me dijo que Edward le dijo que él te había dicho que te amaba a vos. ¡Qué romántico! –y puso la cara de Marie de Los Aristogatos cuando espiaba a su mamá Duquesa con Thomas O' Maley **(n/a: no me digan que no se acuerdan de esa película… dios! Eran lo más esas pelis de Disney!)**.

Le tiré un almohadonazo.

-Adiviná quién viene a ayudarnos a limpiar, -preguntó Alice enigmática al cabo de estar casi quince minutos riéndonos sin parar.

-Uy, qué difícil, ¿no será el príncipe azul? ¿No será el príncipe encantador de Jasper? –dije en tono solemne, sin poder aguantar demasiado la seriedad, me tiré en el colchón de risa.

-Acertaste, en parte. Te olvidás quién lo acompaña… un tal… ¿cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Estúpido_dueño_del_flamante_Volvo? ¿Sr. Edward "persona_más_creída_del_mundo" Cullen? No, no logro recordar el nombre de esta persona… -hizo como si estuviera sufriendo las más graves dudas existenciales.

Edward POV:

A la vuelta de la fiesta de Alice, Jasper y yo nos volvimos en mi auto. Dentro del Volvo, Jasper, que era por demás perceptivo de emociones, notó que estaba excesivamente feliz.

Levantó las cejas.

-¿Qué?

Rodó sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía ser que con un solo gesto dijera más que mil palabras? Era demasiado expresivo.

-Jasper, creo que es el día más feliz de mi vida. Hablé con Bella… ¡y ella me dijo que me amaba!

-¿Y vos?

-Claro que también la amo, mucho más de lo que ella podría comprender.

Al día siguiente, me despierto al mediodía por el sonido de mi celular.

-¿Hola? –pregunto.

-Hola, Edward, ¿estás listo? –me dice Jasper.

-¿Listo para qué?

-Para ir a ayudar a Alice a acomodar todo el caos que quedó de ayer.

-¿Desde cuándo que teníamos esos planes? Aparte, ¿qué voy a hacer yo allá? ¿Limpiar todo mientras ustedes se miran con los ojos acaramelados?

-Bueno, si eso es lo que querés, con _Bella_ pueden limpiar todo los dos juntos.

-¿Bella?

-Sí, Bella ya está en lo de Alice.

-Ok, dame dos segundos que me cambio y vamos.

-¿A qué se deberá el cambio de idea? –preguntó en broma antes de cortarme.

Fuimos a lo de Alice, y entre los cuatro, entre risas y discusiones, logramos deshacernos de toda la basura y desorden que antes reinaban el lugar.

* * *

**¿¿¿¿Les gustó???? Otro capítulo más del evento del año, la fiesta de Alice. Con un poco de Emmett, que ya lo extrañaba, o sea, hacía como diez capítulos que no hablaba de él y de sus chistes (que por cierto, al ser hechos por mí, no dan nada de gracia).**

**Se me acaba de ocurrir mi siguiente proyecto, para cuando termine con este ficc!!! Una idea un poquitito más original, menos cliché, bueno, tampoco es como para un premio nobel de literatura, pero, mejor que este es… El adelanto del summary, va a ser más o menos así:**

_**Una banda de cuatro amigos. Uno está de novio. Cuando la mejor amiga de la novia de éste es presentada al resto de la banda, se crean problemas. Uno de los chicos se enamora perdidamente de ella, y le pide a otro de los de la banda que les haga gancho. **_

**El tema es saber quiénes son los cuatro chicos de la banda, quién tiene novia y quién es ella, quién es su mejor amiga, quién se enamora de la mejor amiga, y quién les hace gancho. Les dejo que usen su imaginación, y si llegan a adivinarlo, denme sus respuestas!!!! Para todas las que estén interesadas, pienso empezar a escribirlo pronto.**

**Les adelanto que en el próximo capítulo de este fic (el chico del verano) voy a poner el primer día de clases de la nueva fase de la relación Bella/Edward… con todas las caras envidiosas del fondo (chicas babosas y chicos babosos)… **

**Les recuerdo que como el aire es gratis las reviews también lo son… digo, ¿no se dan cuenta de la inmensa felicidad que da saber lo que los demás piensan de tus escritos?**

**R.S.V.P. (ya saben lo que significa)**

**Fer**


	19. Chapter 19: Como si fuera el primer día

**Holas a todos!!!!!!!!!**

**Gracias por sus reviews!!!!!! Es tan increíble detenerme a leerlas… les juro, son lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Perdón por haber tardado más de lo necesario, teniendo en cuenta que estoy en "prisión domiciliaria", por este tema de la gripe A, no me dejan ni siquiera acercarme a mis amigas, ¿no es terrible? Bueno, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar… ¿o no? **

**No les cuento más de mi trágica vida de encierro, y les cuento que subí el primer capítulo de la historia que dejé el summary/adivinanza en el otro capítulo. Se llama Vanidad y obstinación, y los invito a buscarlo en mi perfil. **

**También les cuento que subí un fic de drabbles, llamado Boludeces Twilighters, con cosas que intentan ser graciosas.**

**Gracias a mis reviewers:**

**Y a todos los que me agregaron a sus favoritos, alertas, y todos los que me leen!!!**

**Cita:**

**Hoy voy a citar a algo que leí en otro fic, uno que acabo de terminar de leer, se llama You got love!, está en inglés, no sé si hay alguna traducción por ahí, la traducción, como todas las que puse en este fic, son de mi autoría, por lo que me disculpo si no son exactas.**

**(Edward le estaba explicando a los primitos chiquitos de bella lo que es estar enamorado, estando Bella presente) –**_**Ni siquiera tenés que estarles hablando físicamente, porque con tan sólo pensar en esa persona es suficiente para volverte loco. Pensás en ellos constantemente –te preguntás qué será lo que están haciendo, con quién están, y tal vez, sólo si tal vez, están pensando en vos también. Y no importa cuán estúpido sea, o qué tan imposible parezca. Aún cuando parezca que nunca va a funcionar, que cada una de todas las fuerzas del universo se pongan en tu contra e intenten de separarlos –sonrió por lo bajo ahí, y los mellizos también lo hicieron –ya no importa. Vas a hacer de todo para que funcione, y vas a tratar y vas a hacer que se note. Porque los amás. Y así es como te das cuenta de que estás enamorado.**_

**Si quieren leerlo, está en mis favoritos: You got love! de xxsparklesnick.**

Bella POV:

Lunes. A diferencia de todos los lunes a la mañana, me desperté con una resplandeciente sonrisa en la cara, tras haber soñado por enésima vez con los ojos verdes que tanto deseaba volver a ver, la última vez que los había visto había sido ayer a la tarde, y ya los extrañaba.

Apuradísima, me preparé para empezar otra semana de clases. Al abrir la ventana, noté que el verano ya se estaba yendo para darle lugar al otoño, el triste otoño. Con mi cara de feliz cumpleaños, ni siquiera los árboles de hojas doradas crujiendo al sonido del viento pudieron deprimirme.

Abajo, en la cocina, tomé un desayuno express, comer unas rodajas de pan sin siquiera ser tostado con nada arriba, buscar el dulce en la heladera y esperar a la tostadora era demasiado para mí.

-Whoa, whoa, hermanita, ¿qué hacés lista tan temprano? –me dijo Emmett, guiñándome el ojo, como tratando de decirme algo.

-Estoy harta de llegar siempre tarde, -le respondo, tratando de disimular mis ansias con indignación.

-Sí, claro, entonces, ¿me querés responder qué hace un auto plateado esperando en la puerta de casa? –señaló por la ventana a un Volvo, _el Volvo. _

-¡Nada! –le sonreí, corriendo por mis cosas y saliendo afuera.

-Nos vemos en la escuela, _hermanito._

Sentí la tronadora risa de Emmett tapar todo el resto de los sonidos.

-Hola, preciosa –sentí que me decía Edward al entrar al Volvo.

-Hola –lo saludé tímidamente.

-¿No te gusta la idea de que te haya venido a buscar?

-No, sabés; hubiera preferido seguir extrañándote toda la mañana hasta encontrarnos en Biología –dije con mucha ironía, tratando de dejar en claro que adoraba que él pensase en mí.

-Si querés, podés bajarte y seguir extrañándome… -dijo con mi sonrisa torcida favorita de él, señalando la vereda, levantando luego las cejas.

-Sí, claro. Arrancá, que si seguimos así no vamos a llegar al colegio, -le ordené, cruzándome de brazos y mirando hacia delante.

Con la mano, antes de encender el motor, me acarició la mejilla, logrando que me sonrojara, que sintiera la quemazón que dejaba su piel como rastro. Sin decir nada, empezó a manejar el auto.

-¿Qué materia tenés ahora? -me preguntó de la nada.

-Matemáticas, para mi pesar –suspiré.

-¿No te gusta?

-No, no es eso, es que, es muy racional, muy mecánico, no me ocupa mentalmente, no me deja dejar de pensar –respondí sin darme cuenta de mis palabras.

-¿De qué querés dejar de pensar? –me preguntó curioso.

-De todo –repliqué, quería dejar de pensar en todo, no quería pensar demasiado en mi suerte, porque me iba a dar cuenta de que todo esto era parte de mi sueño, y la realidad me iba a golpear la cara. Suspiré otra vez.

Manejando con una mano libre, me siguió acariciando la mejilla. El trayecto se me hizo más corto de lo normal, y cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

Se bajó muy rápido, y me abrió la puerta como el maldito caballeroso que era.

-Gracias, -murmuré, mirando sus brillantes ojos verdes.

Salí, y mirándolo por una última vez, le incliné la cabeza a modo de saludo, y me di vuelta para dirigirme al salón de Matemáticas.

-_¡Oh! ¿Quieres dejarme tan poco satisfecho? _–sentí que me decía al oído desde mi espalda, abrazándome desde atrás.

-¿Romeo? –dije, incrédula de que estuviese repitiendo las líneas de uno de mis personajes preferidos.

-No, creo que me llamo Edward –respondió, haciéndose el gracioso.

-¿Esto te satisface? –dije, acercándome más a él, dándome vuelta aún dentro de su abrazo, encontrando su cara con la mía, juntando nuestros labios…

Edward POV:

Toda la noche la había pasado pensando en Bella, pensando en volver a sentir esa indescriptible que era besarla… y ahora, tenía la suerte de volver a estar con ella, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad, no podía permitir que se fuera así como así…

La abracé desde atrás, impidiendo que se moviera. Con la voz más suave que tenía, repetí las líneas de tan reconocido autor… _Shakespeare nunca fallaba._

-¿Esto te satisface? –me preguntó sobre mis labios, haciendo que sintiera esa maravilla que era el tacto de su piel, que como siempre, cual fuego abrasador dejaba su candente marca en mí.

Fue un beso corto, estábamos ya en "territorio escolar", y si bien yo nunca había leído ninguna norma que dictase la infracción por darse un beso, supuse que no le iba a dar mucha gracia a los profesores. Nos separamos, contra nuestra voluntad, y con una simple pero significante mirada, nos entendimos que seguiríamos en otro momento.

Fui al salón de Literatura, y, la profesora dictó que había que ponerse a leer el capítulo nueve de la novela que estábamos dando. Como era un libro que yo ya había leído, estaba demasiado desconcentrado como para seguir leyendo. Despreocupado, puse una regla a modo de señalador dentro del libro, lo cerré, y me dispuse a soñar despierto.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué fue todo _eso_? –sentí que me decía una tal Lauren, que en todas la clases que teníamos juntos, se sentaba siempre cerca de mí.

-¿Qué? –le pregunté verdaderamente sorprendido… ¿a qué se refería? Y además, ¿qué le importaba a ella de mi vida?

-_Eso_, eso de besar a la chica nueva.

-¿Nueva? Yo entré después que ella al colegio este. Yo soy el nuevo.

-No entendés. Ella siempre va a ser la _nueva. _Nunca va a encajar en la escuela como vos. Además, si me dejás que te diga, no es justo que le hagas eso.

-¿Que le haga qué?

-Darle ilusiones, de que un chico como vos le fuera a dar bola, sólo en sus más imposibles sueños un "Edward Cullen" le va a prestar atención –dijo Lauren con una cara malvada, como de verdad pensando que Bella no encajaba y _ella _sí. Definitivamente esa chica necesitaba, además de un cerebro, un ESPEJO.

-Mirá vos qué curioso. Yo pensé que un "Edward Cullen", ni en mis pesadillas más remotas, iba a tener que escuchar semejante estupidez –le sonreí, demostrándole que yo no era ni tan bajo ni tan ruin como ella, y no le presté más atención, adentrándome en mi sueño de ojos color chocolate.

Sentí cómo gruñía ante su disconformidad. Añoré ver de vuelta a Bella.

Bella POV:

Sentí que alguien me tocaba la espalda justo después de despedirme de Edward con la mirada. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera él, así que me di vuelta con una sonrisa.

-Bella, qué mala que sos. Nunca pensé que precisamente vos te estarías besando con un chico que "supuestamente no es tu novio" en público, y menos en la _escuela._

Lamentablemente, la voz era de de mi mejor amiga, que por más que la quería mucho, siempre encontraba la forma de fastidiarme.

-Alice, si no nos apuramos, vamos a llegar tarde a Matemática –la corté.

-Ok, pero si llegamos tarde, es tu culpa por estar besuqueándote con ese chico… -dijo pícaramente.

-Alice, sinceramente, creo que pasar tanto tiempo con Emmett te está afectando, creo que vos tenés más genes en común con él que yo misma, que soy su hermana.

En el salón, Alice comenzó su cuestionario sobre cosas que sabía que yo no le iba a contestar. Cómo besaba él, cuántas veces nos habíamos besado, de qué hablábamos, que sentía cuando lo veía… Temas que yo, al ser tan cerrada, me rehusaba de hablarlos hasta con mi mejor amiga. Finalmente, ella lo entendió, y cesó de preguntar, para pasar a hablar de lo que ella y Jasper pensaban de nosotros.

Al rato, el profesor llamó a Alice a que fuese a buscar no sé qué cosa afuera, dejándome sola e indefensa…

-Con que vos y Cullen –dijo Mike, que se sentaba delante de nosotras.

-No veo porqué te tendría que importar eso a vos –dije cortante, no tenía ganas de discutir.

-No me gusta, él no es tu tipo.

-¿Y acaso vos sabés cuál es mi _tipo_? –levanté una ceja, esto ya era el colmo.

-Sí –respondió muy confiado, sacándome de quicio.

-Mike, ¿por qué no te comprás una vida en vez de estar metiéndote en la mía? –le casi-grité, provocando que el golpeara el puño contra el banco. Lo sentí gritar como un bebé llorón, le había dolido lo que él mismo se había hecho.

-Sr. Newton, ¿qué es todo ese ruido? A la dirección –le dijo el profesor.

Me puse a mirar el techo aliviada. Soñé con ver a Edward.

Al fin, terminó la clase, y en el comedor nos encontramos todos, nos sentamos Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo en la mesa. Al rato, se acercó Emmett con Rosalie, como no, tomados de la mano.

-¡¡Bells!! –me gritó causándome escalofríos –me enteré del rumor! ¿Cómo que mi hermanita besándose en la escuela? Eso es inaceptable.

Todos nos reímos, al ver a Emmett darle una palmada en la espalda a Edward, amistosamente.

-Como si fuera la única de la familia besando chicas en lugares indiscretos… -dije riéndome, pero sonrojada.

Entonces, Rosalie lo besó apasionadamente.

-Parece que encontramos una forma de callarlo –dijo Edward entre carcajadas.

-¡Puaj! –gritó Alice, haciéndose la que se tapaba los ojos.

Entre todas las carcajadas, noté que desde la mesa de los "populares", una chica llamada Lauren Mallory me miraba con puro odio.

Mike, sin quedarse atrás, sin sacarle los ojos de encima a Edward, se acercó y le susurró algo al oído a Lauren.

**¿¿¿¿YYYY???? Les gustó????? Es mi imaginación o Lauren planea algo cruel??? Habrá que verlo…. Si tienen alguna súper idea de cómo hacer que se meta en la relación de Edward y bella, por favor, comuníquenmela, que yo todavía no tengo nada pensado.**

**Un capítulo lindo sobre la linda relación de E y B… me siento como una profesora que dice cada tres palabras "lindo".**

**Por favor, ante síntomas o afecciones, consulten en botoncito verde de debajo de todo… y cuéntenle lo que piensan de mi historia. ¿Es mucho pedir? (cara de perro triste mojado que esperó bajo la lluvia mil horas, para que le digan LOCO, estás mojado, ya no te quiero) ---********eu, me re vicie con la canción Mil horas… hace frío y estoy lejos de casa, hace tiempo que estoy sentado sobre esta piedra…. Jojojo.**

**R.S.V.P**

**Su "adorada" intento de escritora sin palabras (re Shakespeare In Love),**

**Fer**


	20. Chapter 20: ¿Quién sos vos?

**Hola!!!!**

**Últimamente, no sé lo que me pasa. Se me vienen millones de ideas nuevas a la cabeza para otros fics, pero no tengo ni idea todavía de cómo terminar éste (****nini cullen****: algún día va a terminar, y no, no quiero que te mueras!!!! Sos mi fiel lectora de largos reviews!!!). **

**De un día para el otro, se me ocurrió una súper idea, el tema, es que va a tener que esperar, ya que tengo que ocuparme de este fic, de colegio Mansfield, que por más que ya esté escrito, lo tengo que pasar a la computadora, tengo que seguir el recién empezado Vanidad y obstinación, y claro, no olvidarme de Boludeces Twilighters ni de mis escritos que no están relacionados a fanfiction, que son muchos.**

**Cambiando de tema: acá tengo un nuevo capítulo!! Espero que lo disfruten, creo que si quieren leerlo y saltearse todas estas estupideces, tienen razón.**

**Menciones ****(me encantaría poder responder todas las reviews, pero, cuanto más largas son, más puedo responder):**

**COMPATRIOTAS DE ESLOVENIA: luli gv: si no fuera porque te había visto el otro día por lo de la onu, hubiera pensado que estabas muerta!!!! Gracias por dejarme reviews en cada capítulo!!!!!!! Bruno g: ¿en cuánto tiempo te leíste todos los capítulos? Hay que tener pocas cosas que hacer… ah, luli, bruno, no se olviden de pensar en ESLOVENIA. ESTO VA PARA LOS DOS: ustedes sí que son pacientes!!! Traten de no venir a asesinarme… si no, se quedan sin final… les recuerdo que yo subo LUNES Y JUEVES, y gracias a la "poca" tarea que tengo, tengo atrasada la subida del lunes… SORRY!**

**nini cullen: como ya dije: NO TE MUERAS!!!!! No seas taaaan dramática, si termino con este fic, voy a seguir escribiendo otras cosas, que espero que sean mejores que esta. ¿querés leer mis otros dos fics y me decís lo que pensás? Sabés que me encantan tus largos reviews!!**

**lupita cullen!: tu idea me inspiró para hacer este capítulo... la modifiqué, porque no quería que se alargue tanto, pero la idea general está. gracias como siempre por tu largo review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-: tenés razón, ya es tiempo de que sean novios... pero vas a tener que leer para enterarte!!! y si... ya van a llegar los besos**

**Franncisca Cullen: ajá, los tontos de Mike y lauren van a planear algo.... (jajajaj)**

**MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN: sisisisi, como le dije arriba a Franncisca Cullen, sí se van a unir...lo que voy a explicar más tarde.**

**AtRaM Potter: pensé mucho en tu idea, pero el tem es que si la ponía, las cosas se iban a tener que alargar demasiado... y eso no es lo que tengo en mente**

**miadharu28: nono, no te preocupes, no van a hacer nada muy malo....**

**Larissa: lo mismo que le dije a AtRaM Potter, se me va a complicar demasiado la historia, y yo no quiero que se haga tan larga, por una cuestión que se va a volver pesada**

**Fran Ktrin Black: no me acuerdo si te respondí el review, así que te respondo por las dudas: tengo todo el mes de vacaciones por la gripe!**

**yolabertay: ¿tengo talento? wow, sos la primer persona en decírmelo tan directamente!!!!! gracias!!**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME, AGREGARME A FAVORITOS, ALERTAS Y MUY ESPECIALMENTE A SUS REVIEWS!!!!!**

Edward POV:

La primera materia que teníamos después del almuerzo era Biología, así que Bella y yo caminamos juntos hasta el salón de clase. Sentí cómo la mirada envidiosa de todos los chicos del colegio se clavaban en mi espalda, por ser yo el que iba de la mano de _ella._

Con humo saliéndome de las orejas, me acerqué más a ella, haciendo que nuestros hombros se rozasen al caminar.

Ella me miró dulcemente, y sentí cómo me venían ganas de besarla. Pero, al saber que estábamos en el medio de un transitado pasillo, me di cuenta que eso iba a ser una mala idea.

Entramos al salón, y nos sentamos juntos en nuestra mesa. Vi cómo un chico rubio con cara de bebé le sonreía tontamente a Bella. Le dirigí una mirada asesina.

-¿Qué te pasa, Edward? –me preguntó ella, verdaderamente desorientada.

-No me gusta cómo te mira ese chico, ¿lo conocés?

-¿Mike Newton? Es un tonto, inofensivo, pero aún, es un metido. Hasta hace recién me estuvo interrogando sobre vos.

-¿Qué te preguntó Newton de mí? –le dije, demasiado directamente, logrando que se sonrojara.

-Quería saber si teníamos algo nosotros dos… -se calló, más roja que antes.

-¿Y qué le respondiste?

-Que si no tenía una vida, que por lo menos no tratara de meterse en la mía –dijo ella, haciéndome sentir un poco decepcionado.

¿Le había dicho eso de verdad? Muy en lo profundo, yo esperaba que ella le hubiese dicho a él que nosotros estábamos juntos… pero eso me hizo acordar, ¿es que nosotros estamos juntos? Ella me había dicho que me amaba. Y de ahí en más yo me había convertido en el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Bella POV:

Mi día con Edward era perfecto. En clase de Biología, nos mirábamos a los ojos cuando el profesor se daba vuelta. Entonces, me pasó una nota.

_Te amo, ¿ya te lo dije?_

Hoy no, no me molestaría en lo más mínimo que me lo dijeras todos los días. Yo también te amo.

_Esto de pasar notitas me trae recuerdos._

¿Recuerdos?

_Sí, de cuando te invité a lo de Alice._

¿Pensabas que yo estaba mendigando pareja?

_No pensaba, como siempre que estoy con vos. Me manejo por lo que me grita mi corazón._

En mi mente, sentí una voz decir "awww" enternecida por las dulces palabras de Edward.

Justo cuando le iba a responder, sonó el timbre del recreo largo. Me maldije a mí misma, por tener ganas de ir al baño, lo que me iba a restar minutos de estar con Edward.

Con una triste mirada, le dije que me tenía que ir, pero que ya volvía.

-Bella Swan, ¿no? –sentí que me decía una chica mientras me lavaba las manos.

-¿Sí? –no me di vuelta, me limité a mirar por el espejo. La chica era Lauren Mallory, la chica "popular" del colegio.

-¿Estás saliendo con Edward Cullen? –me acusó.

-¿Te importa? –dije desafiantemente, dándome vuelta para verla a los ojos.

-Sólo quería decirte que, por más que no nos conozcamos, creo que no deberías estar con él.

-¿Y a qué mierda se debe eso? –le respondo yo casi perdiendo los estribos. ¿Para qué me estaba diciendo eso?

-De verdad, Swan, ¿necesitás anteojos? –me dice como que si yo estuviese pasando por alto una obviedad.

Me quedé callada. No tenía ganas de discutir con ella. Y menos si no tenía idea de lo que ella estaba hablando.

-¿Hace falta que te explique cuáles son las leyes de la vida? La gente linda está con la gente linda y la gente fea con la fea. Es fácil. ¿No captás que Edward te está usando? ¿A ver, decime, él te dijo algo? ¿Cómo si estaban en algo?

Me quedé callada de nuevo. No, Edward Cullen no me había dicho nada de eso. No iba a decírselo, sólo le iba a dar pie a que siguiera.

-Él es EDWARD CULLEN, el chico nuevo que está cagado en guita (**traducción: estar "cagado en guita" es tener mucho dinero),** es popular, tiene muchos amigos, y por si no te diste cuenta, pertenece a la "gente linda". Vos sos una olfa (nerd), sos antisocial, no tenés casi amigos, ¿quién te va a querer? ¿Quién sos vos? Vos no sos nadie.

Pensé que me iba a desmayar…

* * *

**¡¡¡¡¡¡NO ME MATEN!!!!!! Sé que es reeee corto el capítulo, y que casi nada pasa en él… perdónenme…**

**Como siempre, espero sus reviews, y traten de no mandarme bombas, bombones rellenos con cianuro espumoso, ni nada de eso!!!! ¿Cómo piensan que Bella va a reaccionar? ¿Gritará como una loca? ¿Le romperá la cara a Lauren? ¿Se quedará llorando en una esquina? Ahhh, yo no sé nada…**

**¡Lancen sus apuestas!**

**R.S.V.P**

**Fer L**

* * *


	21. Chapter 21: En el baño y deslumbrada

**Hola!!!**

**Les pido perdón por el capítulo anterior, fue muy malo, lo reconozco, y muy corto!! El tema es que fue escrito bajo amenaza de asesinato, lo que igualmente no es excusa. En compensación, les traigo este que es algo más largo… y creo que mejor…**

**Gracias a todos mis reviewers!!!!! Quería decirles que tienen razón, definitivamente tengo que acortar mis palabras de autor!!! Esto ya era una exageración!!! Gracias por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos!! Sin más, los dejo leer en paz.**

Bella POV:

-Vos no sos nadie.

Su voz me retumbaba en mi cabeza. Me tomé del borde del lavamanos, mientras veía que todo se volvía negro de furia.

-¿No soy nadie? –repetí con calma, atragantándome de risa.

-P-p-pe-p-pe-pero… -se quedó trabada, mientras yo me reía de ella.

-¿Te pensás que con eso me vas a hacer sentir mal? ¿Te parece que porque una persona con tantas neuronas como vos me viene a decir que soy "fea" me voy a poner a llorar en un rincón? Te cuento, sólo a la gente como vos le duele que le digan eso. La gente que es tan insegura que, con que la chica más hueca del colegio les diga un par de irrealidades, ya se dan por vencidos.

Me miró como si no entendiese nada.

-A, ver, pongámoslo de una forma sencilla para que vos lo entiendas –dije como hablando con un nenito de tres años-. En la vida real, la "gente linda", tiene vidas reales, que no son tan "lindas". En esas vidas reales, no importa de verdad si fuiste elegida la reina del baile de primavera, en esas vidas reales, eso no contribuye a tu felicidad. La gente como vos, es tan insensible, que, al sólo fijarse en las apariencias, nunca van a estar enamorados. Te vas a terminar casando por plata, y si no le metés los cuernos vos a él, él te los va a meter a vos. Con la plata del divorcio, te vas a hacer cirugías estéticas, porque te vas a dar cuenta de que la juventud se te escapó entre los dedos. Y vas a empezar todo de vuelta, sin encontrar alivio no sosiego en nada.

Todo eso lo dije bien lento, pronunciando cada sílaba, dándole una entonación de aire tonto, ante la cara perpleja de Lauren.

-¿Y todo eso hace que Edward Cullen se enamore de vos? Sos una tarada, nunca vas a tener una vida, todo lo que decís lo decís porque sos una resentida, estás celosa de la gente como yo –me dijo, como si mis palabras le hubiesen entrado por un oído y salido por el otro-. Sos tan inofensiva, que ni siquiera te animás a insultarme.

-No, _Lauren, _no te insulto por otra cosa. Porque no quiero caer tan bajo como vos, no es mi estilo. Además, insultar no me va a hacer mejor ni más fuerte que vos, no me va a hacer sentir mejor.

-Ah, ese discursito de no te insulto porque soy mejor que vos me lo sé ya de memoria, ¿no tenés algo nuevo?

-Sí, si querés, te puedo describir. Sos una chica que tiene más ex "amores" que uñas postizas. Una chica que tiene menos amigas que cerebros. Una chica que con suerte puede contar hasta tres. Una chica que no tiene sentimientos, porque nunca nadie tuvo sentimientos por ella. Y no, no pienso mal de vos, directamente, no pienso en vos. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, como arrancarme las pestañas.

-Resentida.

-Tabla del dos.

Me miró confundida. – ¿A qué te referís con eso de la tabla?

-¿Hace falta que te lo explique? Para la gente con una capacidad intelectual común, la tabla del dos es muy FÁCIL –grité.

Antes de que me pudiera responder, se abrió la puerta del baño. Por un momento temí que algún profesor me hubiera escuchado, pero me alivié al ver que era una perfecta cabellera rubia.

-¿Quién es muy fácil, Bella? –me dijo Rosalie riéndose de la cara de Lauren.

-¡Puta! ¡Ahora te vas del lado de Swan! –le gritó Lauren a Rosalie, desaforada.

-Primero y principal, nunca fui tu amiga, sólo el que quieras serlo, no implica que yo sea ciega a tu necedad. Segundo, siempre estuve del lado que fuera en contra tuyo.

-Ah, claro, como estás con el pelotudo de su hermano, Rosalie, ahora me apuñalás por la espalda.

-Para poder traicionarte, primero tengo que fingir que me caés bien. Y no, no tengo ganas de arruinar mi reputación diciendo que pienso que vos tenés más de media neurona.

Nos sonreímos, y miramos despectivamente a Lauren una última vez, y nos fuimos, dejándola sola en el baño, llorando y dando alaridos.

Edward POV:

Ya me estaba preocupando. Habían pasado casi como cinco minutos, y Bella no volvía. _Edward, ¿sos idiota o te hacés? ¿No te das cuenta que para una mujer, cinco minutos en el baño no es nada? Además, ¿qué te tiene que preocupar a vos lo que tarde ella en el baño?, no sos su novio ni nada por el estilo._ Sentía que me decía una voz dentro de mi cabeza… ¿era esa la voz de la conciencia?

Estaba sentado en un banco que estaba cerca del pasillo de los baños, en un patio cubierto, cuando viene el rubio con cara de bebé a hablarme. El Mike Comosellame que me había dicho Bella que le había hablado.

Se sentó en el otro extremo del banco, como para molestarme con su presencia.

Pero él no habló, y decidí tomar la delantera.

-Agradecería que no mirases a Bella de esa forma.

-¿Quién sos vos para decirme a quién tengo que mirar y a quién no? –me respondió indignado.

-No se trata a las mujeres como si fueran cosas, y mucho menos mirarlas de esa forma.

-¿Sos su _novio_, para decirme eso?

_No, no sos su novio, _me respondió la insoportable voz de mi cabeza, que para mi desconsuelo, lo único que hacía era decirme toda la simple y pura verdad.

-¿Te quedás callado? –me dijo burlonamente, tratando de tentar mi furia.

-¡Edward! –sentí que la voz más dulce del mundo gritaba.

Ella se acercó a mí, y sin pensarlo, mis labios se encontraron con los de Bella, ante la cara de Mike Newton.

-¿Bella? –dijo ese chico atónito, con la boca abierta de celos, odio, humillación, y de otros sentimientos que no pude llegar a comprender, ya que estaba demasiado concentrado en besar a la persona que más amaba. _Que no es tu novia. _Repitió la incansable voz de mi cabeza.

-Bella, no es por nada, pero me parece que deberían separarse, está viniendo cerca el director, y no creo que le haga mucha gracia verlos tan _juntos_ a vos y a Edward –dijo alguien, que creo que era la chica que salía con Emmett, Rosalie.

De mal humor, me separé de ella, viendo que, a unos pocos metros, pero todavía sin vernos, pasaba el director. Como no notó que estuviésemos haciendo nada malo, nos sentamos en el banco, que ahora estaba vacío gracias a que Newton se había ido a algún melancólico lugar en el que llorar sus penas. Rosalie, no nos dejó solos, es más, empezó a hablarnos.

-Bella, ¿qué te estaba diciendo la hueca de Lauren Mallory en el baño?

Me quedé sorprendido, ¿era por eso que se tardaba?

-Nada, Rosalie, que al ser tan tonta, se enojaba por algo que yo no tenía nada que ver –dijo Bella, de una forma en que no se daba a entender bien a qué se refería.

¿Por qué cosa se habrá enojado Lauren con Bella?

Obviamente, la respuesta de Bella no satisfizo a Rosalie, pero, decidió que más no le iba a poder sacar, y se fue.

Una vez solos, le pregunté: -¿Qué fue todo eso de tu discusión con Lauren?

Bella POV:

-¿Qué fue todo eso de tu discusión con Lauren? –me preguntó, haciéndome sentir mareada, ¿podía ser posible que de un segundo para el otro, su presencia me sacaba la respiración, dejándome débil por la falta de oxígeno?

Sí. Si se trataba de Edward, todo lo imposible era más probable que la misma realidad.

Me miró con esos ojos verdes imbatiblemente persuasivos. ¿Cómo negarse?

-Nada –intenté de mentir.

Levantó una ceja.

Me crucé de brazos, pero al cometer el error de mirar su cara una vez más, no me quedó otra que desembuchar.

-Está bien… Cuando fui al baño, Lauren me empezó a hablar de una forma muy inteligente sobre cómo eran las reglas de la vida… algo así como la Supervivencia del Más Lindo, Lauren parece tataranieta de Darwin. Diciendo que la gente como yo no se juntaba con la gente como… vos.

Al terminar de decir eso, noté como un profundo rubor cubría mis mejillas, sin ninguna razón especial, ¿por qué tenía yo que ruborizarme de lo que una hueca me había dicho?

-¿Gente como yo? ¿Qué tipo de gente soy yo? ¿Malas influencias? –me dijo sarcástico.

-Para ella, vos sos de la "gente linda", tal cual ella.

-¿Y para vos? ¿De qué tipo de gente soy yo? –me dijo con una seductora sonrisa torcida, que hizo acelerar mi pulso.

-De la gente "mala". La buena gente no les hace eso a los pobres indefensos.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Deslumbrarlos así. No es justo.

-¿Te "deslumbro" a vos?

-Sí –suspiré vencida-. Volviendo al tema principal, antes de que tu ego explote, le tuve que explicar cómo funcionan las cosas en la vida real a Lauren. Lo que la sacó un poco… haciendo una típica escena de chica gritando en el baño. Pero yo no caí tan bajo como ella, y después vino Rosalie, y entre las dos, la pusimos en su lugar…

Sonreí ante el recuerdo de los "aullidos" de Lauren.

Estábamos sentados en un banco en un patio interno cercano a los baños, el mismo patio interior con el que había tanto soñado. Las enredaderas de flores blancas y hojas oscuras seguían en flor, por más que era otoño. Miré hacia arriba, y noté cómo de un día despejado, un fuerte viento traía amenazadoras nubes plomizas. ¿Más tormentas? No me preocupé demasiado. Ahora tenía alguien quien me protegiera de las lluvias, truenos, relámpagos, temporales tempestuosos…

Edward me estaba mirando, contemplando mi cara de satisfacción frente a la lluvia. Me miraba como si fuera todo para él._ Sí, creelo y todo, Bella_, me dije.

-¿Querés ser mi novia? –me dijo con su aterciopelada vos, con su mirada verde profunda.

Asentí, muda.

-Lo estás haciendo otra vez.

-¿Qué?

-Deslumbrarme.

-No tanto como vos a mí –dijo, juntando nuestros labios otra vez, olvidando todo a nuestro alrededor. Hasta que sentí las primeras gotas mojar mis mejillas. Sin separarnos, empapados por la torrencial lluvia repentina, nos refugiamos en el pasillo.

Muy oportunamente (ironía), sonó el timbre que anunciaba que yo debía ir a la súper divertida clase de geografía (más ironía) para pasar un increíblemente hermoso momento sin Edward (más ironía todavía), que ahora era mi _novio._

_Mi novio._

**¿No es deslumbrante EDWARD CULLEN? El tema es que yo no sé cómo hacerlo bien… no sé escribir tan bien como para decir que uno se ENAMORA de verdad de MI Edward (el que yo escribí).**

**¿¿¿¿¿Les gustó????? NECESITO SABER LO QUE PIENSAN, PORQUE COMO SABEN, EL LECTOR SIEMPRE TIENE LA RAZÓN. Y para hacerme saber sus razones, déjenme reviews!!!!**

**Por si ya se olvidaron, copien y peguen esto: "leí tu fic: …(inserte comentario aquí)…" después de apretar el botoncito verde.**

**Los adoro,**

**Fer L**


	22. La lluvia y el chico del verano

**Hola!!!!**

**Otra vez les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza. Y más lamento traerles esta noticia: este es el último capítulo de mi historia. Traten de no matarme!!! Creo que ya dejé bien en claro que no tengo ganas de hacer que se peleen, y tampoco tengo ganas de hacer que esto siga indefinidamente. La historia tiene que tener un comienzo, un desenlace y un final. Prefiero que termine a que se pudra del todo ("todo lo que termina, termina mal, poco a poco; y si no termina, se contamina más, y eso se pudre del todo" Crímenes perfectos de Andrés Calamaro). Los dejo leer en paz.**

Edward POV:

-¿Y para vos? ¿De qué tipo de gente soy yo? –le pregunté, sonriendo, pero dudando de su respuesta.

-De la gente "mala". La buena gente no les hace eso a los pobres indefensos.

-¿Hacer qué? –en realidad no tenía idea a lo que se refería.

-Deslumbrarlos así. No es justo –me respondió.

¿Yo deslumbraba a la gente? ¿Era como ella me veía?

-¿Te "deslumbro" a vos? –pregunté como por un impulso. Al momento en que lo dije, me arrepentí, pero antes de que mis ojos traslucieran tristeza, ella dijo:

-Sí –suspirando, derrotada.

No pude seguir escuchando lo que me decía. Mi mente divagaba por sus palabras. _Yo la deslumbraba_. **(n/a: esta parte está casi igual a Midnight Sun, quería modificarla, pero es que me gusta mucho!)**

Por algo que ella estaba diciendo, sonrió, haciéndome perder otra vez en este irreal momento.

Ella miró hacia su alrededor, y me di cuenta de que debía estar mirándola demasiado fijamente, eso era maleducado.

Y entonces, sin pensarlo, las palabras salieron solas. Esas palabras que me habían estado atormentando a lo largo de todo el día. Esas palabras que me estaban pinchando desde la parte de atrás de mi cerebro, salieron flotando al aire, de una forma muy natural.

-¿Querés ser mi novia?

Mi pulso latía como loco ante la perturbadora espera a que ella diera su respuesta.

Asintió.

-Lo estás haciendo otra vez –dijo ella, volviendo a renacer la duda en mí.

-¿Qué? –pregunté, tratando de no sonar demasiado desesperado.

-Deslumbrarme –fue su corta respuesta

-No tanto como vos a mí –le respondí, acercándome a besarla.

Y entonces, sentí cómo las gotas de lluvia nos mojaban. De repente, la aparente llovizna se volvió cada vez peor. Sin separarnos, nos movimos hasta el pasillo.

RIIINGGG!!!

Sonó el timbre.

Mirándome una última vez, se fue a su salón.

Por suerte, era la última hora de clases del día. Por suerte tenía Educación Física, una de mis materias preferidas, y sin ninguna duda, la que se me pasaba más rápido.

Sin embargo, hoy fue la excepción. La hora se me hizo interminable, ansiaba volver a ver a Bella, ya que volveríamos juntos en mi auto.

Desde afuera del gimnasio sentía cómo llovía a cántaros, por suerte, no iba a tener que preocuparme por Bella, y que ella vagabundee bajo la lluvia. No, esta vez no iba a necesitar salvarla para que esté conmigo.

Pero, ¿y si decidía irse sin mí? Yo ya la conocía bien, terca como era, seguro que se convencía de que tenía que volverse sola, o algo por el estilo. La incertidumbre me mataba, necesitaba ir a ver dónde estaba.

Se me ocurrió un plan, sólo faltaban diez minutos, y ya terminaba la clase, así que supuse que el entrenador no se iba a molestar si salía de la clase.

-¿Entrenador Clapp?

-¿Sí, Cullen?

-¿Puedo salir, que tengo que entregar un trabajo de Biología que tenía que ser entregado sí o sí hoy? –pregunté, sabiendo que no se iba a negar, era su alumno preferido.

-Sí, no te preocupes si no llegás a la clase de vuelta, sólo quedan diez minutos, podés irte.

-Gracias.

Caí en la cuenta de que Bella no iba a salir antes de su clase. Por lo que decidí esperar dentro de mi auto.

Bella POV:

Mi clase de Geografía fue como siempre, LENTA.

Esta clase la compartía con Alice. Al verme llegar ella tarde, toda mojada y roja como un tomate, me miró de una interrogante manera, como diciendo "qué estuvimos haciendo, Bella" con los ojos.

Ni bien le pedí perdón al profesor por llegar tarde, me senté en mi lugar, y Alice me susurró:

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Nada, ¡sólo sé que ahora formalmente tengo novio! –grité en susurros.

Alice gritó de verdad.

-¿Qué es todo ese ruido, Srta. Brandon? –preguntó el profesor.

_Pensá rápido, Bella_, me dije a mí misma.

-Nada, es que sólo me decía que no podía estar con la ropa toda mojada, porque me podía enfermar –dije, viendo la mirada aliviada de Alice.

-Ah. Tenés razón, Alice, Isabella debería cambiarse de ropa si no quiere resfriarse. Isabella, ¿no querés retirarte de mi clase e irte para tu casa?

-Gracias –respondí.

Al salir del salón, me di cuenta de que no tenía forma de volverme, que había venido con Edward hoy a la mañana, y que él no iba a salir hasta que terminara su clase.

Tan concentrada en mi pensamiento estaba, que sin darme cuenta, estaba caminando en medio de la lluvia, había salido del edificio, y me encontraba en la vereda que daba al estacionamiento.

Involuntariamente, traté de buscar refugio, cuando vi que alguien corría hacia mí.

-¡Bella!

Sentí sus labios contra los míos otra vez, y que un par de brazos fuertes me llevaron hasta un Volvo plateado.

Sonreí. El chico del verano, que ahora sabía que era mi novio, siempre iba a estar ahí.

FIN

**Wow, ¿les gustó? ¿Me quieren matar? Sí, ya lo sé, creo que voy a recibir varias amenazas de asesinato…**

**Trágico. Mi primer fic terminado…**

**Quería agradecerles a todos mis adorados lectores, a los que se animaron a dejarme reviews, y a los que no también, porque, yo también hice de lectora silenciosa varias veces…**

**Bueno, les recuerdo una vez más que este no es mi fin en fanfiction, que estoy escribiendo mi Vanidad y Obstinación, mi Colegio Mansfield, y mis Boludeces Twilighters, y que tengo muchas ideas más en mente.**

**Les pido por favor a todos los que lean esto que me dejen un review, que me cuenten lo que piensan del final y de la historia en sí. No importa si cuando estás leyendo esto te parezca que a nadie le va a importar tu opinión. La impresión de los lectores de un texto es lo más importante.**

**Los adoro a todos!!!**

**Fer L**

**P.D.: Con motivo a este fin de fic, decidí cambiarme mi nombre, ya que cuando lo hice me puse eso para esperar a que el correcto nombre llegase a mí. De ahora en más soy "LoathingThee" (es un arcaísmo del inglés para decir "odiándote"), si quieren saber qué significa y por qué lo puse, vayan y lean lo que puse en mi perfil.**


End file.
